Sonic Team Misadventures
by AdventureKing2017
Summary: What If your favorite Characters where more into doing different stuff then saving the world? Presenting the Sonic Team misadventures! Here you will see the characters do all kinds of stupid and funny stuff as Sonic gets trolled by Knuckles and Many drama like love and shit like that.
1. Chapter 1 Minecraft Sucks?

It was morning on a peaceful neighborhood. We see the house of someone everybody knows and that is Sonic the fastest thing alive who was sitting down on the couch of his home playing minecraft.

Sonic: I don't know why Tails like this thing, is so blocky

Knuckles: beats me, I play more hardcore games like gears of war and others.

He gets a drink from the fridge, a can of dr pepper, as he sits down he takes a sip.

Sonic: What the! What are you doing in my house? I did invite you?

Knuckles: I was looking for the master emerald pieces.

Sonic: Right on my house?

Knuckles: The chaos emeralds Like this drink

Sonic: Dint you just said master emerald

Knuckles: Oh hey look a green looking thing making fstt noises just show up.

He quickly picks it up and starts playing.

Knuckles: got any plans for today? I'm free.

Sonic: You mean free drinking my stuff and playing my games without asking first? Whatever i don't have much plans but maybe Tails has. He is upstairs on his room doing something.

Knuckles: So you guys are still roommates.

Sonic: yes, go see what he's doing.

He takes the control back and goes back to playing mine craft.

Knuckles: Geez what is his deal

* * *

He walks on the stairs until he gets on the second floor drinking the can of Dr Pepper.

Knuckles: "sonic needs to get laid" he whispered under his breath, he then reaches the top and knocks on tail's door.

"Knock! Knock!"

Knuckles: hey tails, you busy?

When he asked he hears some noises from inside. One minute later the door opens.

Tails: H-hey Knuckles i dint know you were here.

The red dude looks around and noticed that tails is nervous and blushing, like he looking at something... perverted.

Knuckles: what's going on here?

Tails: N-nothing!

Knuckles: *chuckles* come on tails, its okay we're all men here.

Tails: Stop being weird already i got nothing to hide, what do you want?

Knuckles: You got any plans *crashes the can on his head* because i am hyped.

Tails: well... I was working on something, but I could use a break. What'd you doing today?

Knuckles: I was doin-THIS!

He runs fast by Tails to get inside his room.

Tails: HEY! STOP! YOU'RE GONNA MAKE A-

Tails trips on the ground, while knuckles were looking at his computer.

Knuckles: well, what do we have here?

Tails: NOOOO!

Knuckles: I know...wait a casual and normal picture of Amy?

He was surprised, he was expecting a naked picture of rouge the bat or other sexy females, but this was a normal picture.

Knuckles: tails... you got a crush on Amy? Aka sonic's stalker?

Tails: What? Pffff that's crazy she is just a friend.

Knuckles: Then why do i see a folder that says Amy rose?

Tails: GET OUT OF MY COMPUTER!

He clicks on the folder and finds something unexpected.

Knuckles: WOAH!

Tails sank to the floor, embarrassed that his secret's been found out.

Meanwhile the two where upstairs, sonic was still playing a game he thought he would like more if he played a little more. Then someone slowly opens the door and gets inside the house.

* * *

 ***Cue the Saw theme song called- Hello Zepp***

Sonic looks, but thinks it was either his mind playing tricks or knuckles messing with him, he goes back, but is unaware.

Sonic: I think i should play something else.

He gets up to put a new game in, but with his back turned around...

A pair of hands is slowly approaching his shoulders. Sonic was looking at his games when he felt the hands.

Amy: SURPRISE!

Sonic: *GASP* AHNGH!

His games fly on the air and then fall on his head like some cartoon.

Sonic: ever heard of knocking!? You ought to try it sometime!

That in front of Sonic was Amy rose his let's say...stalker who still thought she could get Sonic to love her. Also over the years her body had changed quite a bit.

Her boobs were bigger and round and her hips and thighs were thicker. Like Realllly thick

Amy: hi sonic!

She said in that annoying voice. Her voice always sounded annoying and pitched to Sonic.

Sonic: Did you break into my house?

Amy: Of course not silly the door was open.

Sonic: damn it, knuckles always leaves the door open.

He gets up and stands up, brushing off any dirt off his body.

Sonic: what are you doing here anyway?

Amy: I came here to say hi and see you. Give me a hug?

Sonic: no way! You made me hurt my head!

Amy: Dont make me chase you for it *smiles*

Sonic: What?

The pink girl summons her hammer, from thin air. Sonic always wondered where Amy puts the hammer.

Amy: C'mon give me my HUG!

Sonic: Someone! I got some dangerous invader.

She walked towards sonic, lifting the hammer in the air in a striking position; she smiled with an evil grin on her face.

Amy: so what's it going to be?

Then suddenly Tails Comes rolling around the stairs holding his Notebook in his hands like the next treasure of a famous dungeon.

* * *

Tails: hey what's going on here?

Sonic: oh nothing, just a FUCKING STALKER THAT'S ABOUT TO KILL ME!

The fox with two tails look at Amy and for some reason he start hearing music on his head.

 ***Cue George Michael - Careless Whisper***

He sees her ten percent more beautiful as her hair goes left and right like the wind and every movement from her eyes and mouth looks the super sensual matter.

Tails: Ahnn...ahnn?

"I remember that song, it's my favorite"

Amy: what's wrong tails?

She said in a sweet voice, she drops her hammer and walks towards him, seeing his face blushing. She touches his cheek.

He blushes like a tomato as he took quick peeks at her boobs so big and jiggling.

Tails: I...i need to go to the bathroom real quick *runs away* DONT BELIEVE IN ANYTHING KNUCKLES SAYS HE IS A LIAR!

Both Amy and sonic were confused, tails never acted like this before.

Knuckles: where did tails go?

Sonic: Sorry gotta GO

Runs fast from the house and away from Amy.


	2. Chapter 2 My Car does not need a name

A day after the little incident at Sonic's house, tails was still embarrassed when knuckles looked at his Amy folder.

Knuckles: it's okay tails, there's nothing to be ashamed off.

He pats him on the back.

Tails: Buzz off! You totally ruined that day for me

Knuckles: hey! It isn't my fault; you're the one that has a folder of a pink, hammer wielding stalker.

The fox gave knuckles a go to hell look, still pissed off. He then looks back down on the ground.

Tails: what am i going to do?

Knuckles: Relax no one besides me know you have fifty different pics of Amy in your computer.

Tails: I must destroy the evidence.

Knuckles: Wait what?

Tails: i got to get rid of the files! I don't want anyone, or Amy, to know!

He basically saw ted 2 and saw that scene with the computer destruction to destroy the files, thinking it would be a good idea.

But before tails could do anything rash, Knuckles pulls him to the side.

Knuckles: Ok before we do anything terrible how about you erase all the photos but left just one of it? That way it will look like an innocent gesture of friendship.

Tails: well... you're right, it's a normal picture. Nothing bad on it. But i need to delete most of them from the entire hard drive to prevent them from being traced, and come on knuckles, don't tell that isn't something eggman wouldn't do.

Knuckles: If you mean bashing your computer like a lunatic then i won't argue.

Then Sonic comes downstairs and sees them

Sonic: You're seriously still here Knuckles?

Knuckles: yes, i and i was just leaving while helping tails going through a little problem he's having.

Tails: let's go get some fresh air... And maybe some tacos

Sonic: That we don't have more Dr Peppers?

Knuckles: you got rings literally out the ass, buy them yourself.

Sonic: FINE! But don't ask me to buy your energetics next time.

Knuckles: Meh! *makes retarded face to mock sonic*

Tails: *face palms* this day started good

Someone knocks on the door when Sonic was ready to get out.

Sonic: Amy... if that's you, i sweat to god; I'm going to ram those chaos emeralds right up you're-

When he opens the door it was someone else.

Blaze: Excuse me?

Sonic: Oh! ahn...Sorry i thought it was someone else.

Blaze: hmmm, usually when someone insults me, i would incinerate their asses like BBQ ribs, but for once, I'll let this slide cause I've need your help.

The blue Hedgehog breathed and was glad that didn't happened.

Tails: What seems to be the problem?

Blaze: Shadow got out with Silver yesterday and they dint come back, I'm worry can you guys find them for me?

Knuckles: well, I and tails are busy with a little something, but sonic can go.

Sonic: please Dont.

Knuckles: What you don't want to help?

Sonic: I have other things to do like buy more Dr Peppers a certain 'GUARDIAN' drink it all.

Knuckles *sarcastically* hmmm, i don't know this "Guardian" not familiar with me.

Tails: can we please go!?

Sonic: FINE! Let's take my car

Knuckles: see? Was that too hard? *Giggles*

Sonic: one of these days Knuckles...

* * *

The entire gang gets into the car, as they put on their seatbelts. Sonic turns on the ignition.

 **"Engine Sputtters"**

Tails: You know what would be cool? Name your Car

Knuckles: how about the 06? Get it sonic? Huh?

The echidna continues to bump his elbow into Sonic's shoulder to annoy him, knowing that sonic 06 was his biggest screw up of all time.

Sonic: stop it...

Tails: How about the Spindash?

Sonic: This car is not even that fast.

Tails: The Genesis?

Sonic: What does that even mean?

Knuckles: i got an idea, how bout sonic boom? *makes troll face*

Blaze: you got to the count of ten to move this car and drive, and i just used five of those seconds telling you that.

Sonic: Talk about chill.

He steps on the accelerator and they move. As they were driving, Knuckles came up with an idea to piss sonic off.

Knuckles: hey sonic, you don't mind if i turn on the radio, do you? I promise i know some good songs.

Sonic: Whatever! Hey Blaze how are we supposed to find those two?

Blaze: well, knowing shadow, he obviously goes to the gun store to check out what's new.

Tails: i think he's played too much call of duty.

Sonic: Maybe he is wasted somewhere like Gta san andreas. Remember when he played that game?

Tails: oh yeah, i remember that game.

Knuckles turns on the radio and plays a certain song that sonic despises more than 06 or boom.

Justin Bieber: Baby, Baby, Baby oooh Like Baby, Baby, Baby noo Like Baby-

Sonic: THAT'S IT! YOU'RE GOING DOWN YOU SON OF-

Then something hits the front of the car right on the glass making everyone scream surprised.

Sonic: WHAT DID I JUST HIT?!

Knuckles: i don't know, let's check.

It was no one but Silver who got thrown away in the middle of the road when Sonic hit the breaks.

Tails: Oh damm!

Blaze goes to check on silver.

Blaze: Silver! Are you okay!? Please speak up!

She then puts her head on his chest to hear his heartbeat.

Sonic: Dammit! This is your entire fault Knuckles, you distracted me from the road.

Knuckles: my fault?! You're the one who jumped at me for playing a song that i like!

The two started to argue with each other and were ready to get into a fistfight.

(Oh yeah fellows great fact, Blaze has narrow hips and a super model body nothing to exaggerated that comes from anime or something)

Silver: *Inhales* oHGU *Coughs* Oh man!

Blaze: Silver!

She hugs him tightly, glad that he's alive.

Blaze: What happened?

Silver: Well you see when i get really wasted and end up fainting i kind of start to float around aimless to places i don't know. Guess this time i got lucky

Knuckles: well sonic, you did something good for once.

Sonic: *Gives middle finger* Anyway, do you know where Shadow is? Or what happened last night?

Silver: well, the last thing i remember, we were driving to a shooting range when shadow decided to get something to drink, so he went to the liquor store and got something strong that knocked my ass out (chuckles)

Blaze: well, is he at the shooting range?

Tails: Where would i be in the morning after drinking booze?

Knuckles: At hooters eating hot wings and coffee?

Blaze: please tell me you're joking.

Sonic: Trust me he is not, that is his serious thinking face

Knuckles: yep, serious as always.

Tails: well how far is hooters? Because Sonic's car is... not doing well.

Sonic: Are we really going to do the hooters thing? Besides my car is fine that was just a bump

Knuckles: oh yeah? Then what's that leaking out of the engine?

Sonic: WHAT? Oh no! My car!

The car was leaking battery acid, it was totaled.

Knuckles: this is why those don't text and drive commercials exists.

Sonic: Next time they should make one ABOUT YOU!

Silver: Guys i feel dizzy

Tails: Why did i wake up today? Blaze find a way to take Silver to an hospital if he needs we find Shadow later

Blaze: very well.

The cat picks silver up very carefully.

Silver: Bye guys see ya later

Tails: bye.

Knuckles: buh-bye.

Sonic: (wish that was knuckles)

Tails: Well there they go, now how are we doing this?

Sonic: How about i go back to my house and Knuckles go to HIS home and we call it a day.

Knuckles: very well, I needed to work on my manly muscles anyway.

He kisses his muscles, being proud of them.

Tails: C'mon guys we can't just let Shadow like that.

Sonic: Shadow is tough and an adult he can handle himself.

Knuckles: yeah, besides he has a lot of guns, I'm sure he's alright.

Meanwhile away from Sonic and friends location, someone was on sonic house after he had gotten away from Hooters.

It was a black and red gun fanatic.

Shadow: Hey! It's anyone here?

He gets inside because knuckles forgot to lock the door. He looks around, checking the bedroom, the bathroom, Kitchen and so on. But nobody's here.

Shadow: hmm, no one's here.

Then he just smirks as he goes to Sonic video games and steals mine craft and a the last Dr Pepper can.

Shadow: He won't need this anymore

He laughs and left the house closing the door


	3. Chapter 3 Bat Hooters

It was Sunday night now; Sonic and Silver had gone to Hooters for some talk.

Sonic: Hey Silver I'm sorry for what happened that day.

Silver: its okay, i know you didn't mean it.

He said as he took a sip of water.

Sonic: This place is cool right? Shame Tails dint come.

Silver: or blaze, but then again, blaze don't like these places.

Sonic: Normal woman's will never understand us and this place *smiles* now shall we ask for some hot wings?

Silver: yes, let's order.

Then Sonic looks around for a hooter girl to make his order.

He then sees a very familiar hooter girl.

Sonic: What? No it can't be

You though Amy had big boobs and thick thighs? Then here is lady's and gentle man Rouge the bat. Also the woman with the biggest pair of boobs and ass Silver and Sonic ever saw, thicker than their own dreams

Sonic: R-rouge?

Rouge: Sonic? Oh shit! I dint know someone i know would see me.

It was rouge, she then noticed sonic and silver and went up to them, her butt making a boing sound every time she walked.

 ***Boing!* Boing!* Boing!***

Rouge: hello, welcome to hooters, how may i degrade myself?

Sonic: uh...hi.

He said nervously, due to rouge's sexy body.

Silver: we would like to order.

Rouge: Who are you?

Silver: I'm silver nice to meet you (She is thick as hell)

Sonic: (I want to ask what happened to her body)

Silver: so... how you have been doing today?

Sonic: We want wings and some beer thank you!

Rouge: Hmm...Right away

She walks away as practically everyone looks at her butt when she goes and her tits when she comes, each moment jiggling like pudding

Sonic: Damm look at her butt.

Silver: Who was that Sonic?

Sonic: She is Rouge the Bat she was a burglar thief who had a love for gems. Also for some...emeralds.

Silver: i have to say, she's got quite a figure on her.

The blue friend starts to think on Rouge back on his place wearing her hooters outfit and serving him hot wings.

Sonic: oh yeah...*drools*

Silver: okay, that's creepy.

Such hooter girl comes back with their food and drinks.

Rouge: Here it goes, Also rules for newcomers, No groping, touching or taking pictures. Respect the employers so no flighty words and if you want to take a picture with one of the girls it will be ten bucks.

Sonic: do you accept rings as an alternate?

Silver: *face palms* Ok! Rouge right? Can i ask a question? How did you get this job?

Rouge: well, I grew tired of catching the same old emerald's time and again, and losing them in the process for it to repeat, so I decided to look for something with more pay, this was the only place.

Sonic: You're lying.

Rouge: Excuse me?

Sonic: You would never stop going to get all the precious gems of the world or being a thief.

Rouge: I-i don't know what you're saying

Sonic: tell us the truth, I promise we'll not make fun of you.

Rouge: Fine! I was caught and now i am on my parole ok? This was the place i had to work, money maybe make the world spin but it's so boring, and not shining at all! I mean these clothes are tight and not comfy.

She pouts as her boobs shake

Silver: well *blush* I don't think it's that bad to be honest.

The gal just goes away angry at her life now letting them alone.

Sonic: you just had to say it.

Silver: what? What did I say?

Sonic: If i could i would say, Man Rouge sure looks sexy these days, i mean she always looked but now? Damm man! *starts eating* But you had to say your thoughts out.

Silver: I dint said anything bad *pouts*

Sonic: *sighs* let's give her some time to herself.

The duo eat their wings, they were spicy yet good.

Silver: mmm! These are good!

* * *

Meanwhile at Sonic House Tails was looking at the games he could couldn't find mine craft.

Tails: where is it? I know I left it there on the same spot.

Then someone knocks on the door.

Tails: Sonic is that you? You better give me back my game that has a lot of works i have left.

He walks to the door and opens it, expecting sonic, but instead it was someone else.

It was Blaze and Shadow.

Tails: What? You two?

Shadow: This game *shows mine craft* is bullshit, i thought it was about crafting mines and then things explode.

Blaze: Hi Tails have you seen Silver? He was supposed to rest.

Tails: sonic took him to hooters.

Blaze: WHAT?

Shadow: Ugh Dicks! Didn't even invite me. I even brought GOD OF WAR 3! To play meanwhile they watch me and this is what i get?

Tails: they're at station square.

Then Knuckles comes into the conversation.

Knuckles: can I come? I'll convince sonic.

Tails: I won't come, i want to stay home and let's let them alone, this has no meaning.

Knuckles: suit yourself, come on, let's get sonic.

Tails: go and have fun i guess

Blaze, Shadow and Knuckles left to hooters, as tails closed the door and stood behind it.

Tails: (sighs) I'm going back to bed, I'm too tired for this crap.

Lazily going to his room and laying on his bed he took something under his pillow.

It was a picture of Amy rose.

Tails: Oh Amy, if only i could...

He said kissing the blushed, he's secretly in love with Amy, but is shy to tell her.

Tails: *Sigh* what am I going to do?


	4. Chapter 4 Party Time!

Sonic was running in Green Hill zone, enjoying the breeze hitting his face and fur, he then spots tails sitting down doing something.

Sonic: hmmm, i should go check on him.

He stops and goes walking towards tails, but as he puts his hand on his shoulder, he is met with a barrage of Mountain dew and Doritos nacho cheese.

Sonic: PHHPTH! HEY!

Tails: sonic? What are you doing here?

Sonic: i was checking on you to see what you were doing and this is what i get?

Tails: why didn't you just call my name?

Sonic: i don't know.

Tails resumes doing his thing earlier, sonic then gets an idea.

Sonic: can i hang out with you?

Tails: well you already ruined the peace and quiet "gets up"

Sonic: oh come on, it isn't my fault, I've been thinking about throwing a party.

Knuckles then jumps out of the bushes, causing sonic to jump.

Sonic: WAAAH! KNUCKLES! I SWEAR TO GOD THAT'S STALKING!

Knuckles: first of all, i was hiding in here the whole time, and second, a party? Now that's a good idea!

Tails: okay... what kind of party should we throw?

Knuckles: a party with giant chili cheese fries, and a mountain dew pool!

Sonic: chili dogs are better, but i guess chili cheese fries are good.

Knuckles: I'll go get the things needed and invite the girls; you two go get the drinks.

Before sonic could get a word, Knuckles jumps high and glides away.

Tails: are we really doing this?

Sonic: "sighs" let's just do it.

The duo left and went to the store; they were in the drink aisle looking at the new mountain dew flavors.

Tails: ohhh, mountain dew.s.a! That's my favorite!

Sonic: alright, let's get it!

The fox and hedgehog grabbed the dew.s.a and the original dew, as they paid for it, they headed for knuckle's house, and sonic knocks on the door and out came the big red dud himself, wearing black glasses and a party shirt.

Knuckles: Good timing guys! Hey what's that one?

Tails: its mountain dews', it's really good.

Knuckles: hmmmm, well if it's good, I'll let it in, come on! The party's not starting without you.

The three tall animals walk inside, there was blaze, shadow, silver, rouge and…*Shudders*Amy.

Sonic: oh come on knuckles! Why Amy? Was vanilla unavailable today?

Knuckles: hey, she wanted to come.

Sonic: well, I'm sitting on the couch away from her.

As he did so, tails puts on the drinks in the fridge, knuckles then gets the food out to present to the gang.

Knuckles: today, I'm making the biggest chili cheese fries you'll ever see and eat.

Blaze: damn knucks, you think you bought enough?

Knuckles: hey, I'm an expert on cooking, you'll love this!

the big red dude begins cooking all the fatting food, meanwhile Amy sat next to tails on the kitchen table seat, tails started to sweat being next to her.

Amy: this your first party?

Tails: y-yes (gulps) it's my first.

He wipes his sweat away, looking at the pink girl, she was beautiful.

Tails: so what are you going to do to get sonic?

Amy: not sure, but I'm thinking of a way.

 **"A few minutes later"**

Knuckles: soup's on! Or should i say fries on!

He takes the big cooking pan out of the oven and presents the biggest, chili cheese fries ever made.

Knuckles: what do you'll think?

Blaze: you expect us to eat that slop!? I'd rather eat nasty wet cat food.

Knuckles: this shit's good, you just don't have good taste.

Shadow: that's so fatting, it's makes McDonalds food look healthy.

The bat girl sits down on the kitchen table and looks at it.

Rouge: I'm watching my figure so no thanks.

knucks then hands sonic a can of mountain dew, he smiles and opens it only to find...

 **"SPRAY!"**

Sonic: AHHH! WHAT THE!?

Knuckles: you got pranked bro! (laughs)

Sonic: DAMN IT! I JUST TOOK A SHOWER TODAY!

Sonic goes to the bathroom to wash off, Tails then receives another can to open.

Tails: thank you, that was a funny prank knuckles.

Knuckles: thanks bro, I'm the best at cooking and pranks, hey wait, that's for-

Tails opens the can, only for it to get the spray on him and Amy.

Amy: oh man! This is dry clean only!

The pink hedgehog girl's shirt was now wet and showed off her "assets"

Knuckles: dude! That was for rouge!

Amy: I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!

Summoning her hammer, the pink girl starts to chase the big red dude throughout the house.

The yellow fox, covered in sticky soda, goes upstairs to wash off, he then encounters sonic.

Sonic: what happened? I heard screaming.

Tails: knuckles sprayed a can of soda at Amy and now she's mad (Though I liked what I saw)

The blue dude, hearing this, proceeds to laugh.

Sonic: *laughs* oh man! I wish i got a camera.

He walks away, continuing to laugh, tails then goes into the bathroom and turns on the sink, grabbing a washrag, he gets it wet and proceeds to clean himself up.

Tails: man that's sticky; i guess karma's a bitch huh?

Busy with cleaning himself, he hears a whisper in the shower.

Unknown man: "pssst! Hey!"

Curious, he opens the curtains, only to find the red echindna in there.

Tails: knucks? How did you get here?

Knuckles: one, that's not important, two, I'm hiding from Amy and three; i know you have a crush on her.

Tails wide eyed and started to sweat and shake, he didn't want her to know.

Tails: knuckles please! I'm too scared to tell her.

Knuckles slowly gets out from the shower and comforts the fox, he understands where he's coming from.

Knuckles: you need to tell her how you really feel, show your true heart to her.

Tails: Ok thank you, I will try.

Knuckles: you're welcome bro, but don't her I'm in her.

He goes back to hiding, tails then walks back downstairs with the washrag, he then finds that shadow, sonic and silver were passed out from eating while the girls were chatting with each other.

He walks over to talk.

Tails: you girls seen Amy?

Rouge: she is outside, looking for the red knucklehead *Giggles*

Tails: thanks!

He goes outside to find the pink hedgehog looking around for the red menace.

Tails: hey Amy, i got you a towel.

He hands it to her, who she uses to clean her dress.

Amy: thanks tails, you seen knuckles?

Tails: no, he's a good hider,

Amy: that's true.

He drags his foot across the ground, looking at her stunning beauty. He finally gets the courage to tell her.

Tails: hey, are you... still getting sonic? Just asking.

Amy: yes, but he's so hard to get, i thought getting my dress wet would make him notice, but all he did was laugh.

Tails: I'm so sorry to hear, he's just a free spirit kind of guy, not wanting to settle down.

Amy: i guess, but what's with the pool?

Knuckles: glad you asked!

He jumps from out of the ground, holding both flavors of mint dew.s.a and mtn dew original. Scaring both the pink hedgehog and the yellow fox simultaneously.

They both fall on the ground.

Amy: how do you always do that?

Tails: don't ask.

Knuckles: the pool is for a special activity, a pool full of Mountain Dew!

He shakes the boxes of cans, very excited to get the pool ready.

Knuckles: hope you girls got your swimsuits!

He takes the cans out and begins to mix the two flavors into one, the gang comes out to see what he's doing, and rouge appears to get excited.

Rouge: are we going to wrestle in that?

Knuckles: you bet your thick body you are!

Sonic: this is weird, but I'm down to it as long as it's fun.

After the pool was finished, sonic looks at it until he is then pushed down by shadow.

Sonic: what was that for!?

Shadow: just felt like it.

Amy: wait! I want to get a picture! "Summons camera"

Knuckles: anyone ever heard of the ground pound? "Jumps high in the air"

Sonic: KNUCKLES WAIT! STOP! YOU'RE-

 **"SPLASH!" "FLAHS!"**

The red dude jumps into the pool, crushing sonic but he was fine, the camera captured the moment perfectly.

Amy: this will go into my memory book!

ALL: *LAUGHING*

Sonic: i wish sonic 06 killed me.


	5. Chapter 5 Sonic Nightmares

The blusish hero was sleeping hard after the party he and his friends had.

Sonic: man, this was a great party... well except knuckles spraying me with soda... and jumping on me.

He gets out of Knuckles house and walked home, he tries to open the door but finds it locked, he looks for the key he kept under his mat.

He finds it and uses it to open the door to his sweet home.

Sonic: Here we are.

but the lights were turned off, he'd figured tails would turn them on, but he wasn't there.

Sonic: tails! you there!?

he got no response, so he tries to switch on the lights.

They fail to give him light, the only source iluminating his way was the tv who seemed to be on.

Sonic: Weird, i dont remember letting that on.

he goes to turn it off, but pressing the off button didn't do anything, he even went as far to unplug the tv, but that didn't work.

Sonic: Knuckles! if this is another one of your pranks, it ain't funny!

he goes to get something to eat, but upon opening the shelve, he sees his worst nightmare.

Sonic: no...NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!

There was a game that no one speaks of and it opens by itself and flies to his console getting inside. The tv now wins colors and something starts.

Sonic: NO! PLEASE DON'T! I CAN'T GO BACK!

he tries to run away, only to have something pull at him, and yanking him to the tv, he claws the carpet.

Sonic: LET ME GO!

The force pushes him to the chair where he sits on and his legs and arms are stuck on titanium chains with no escape. He dint need a console to play because somehow it was playing on its own.

The game...Sonic 06

Sonic: you can't make me play!

Voice: ohhhh! I will make you!

A new sonic shows up the Sonic 06

Sonic 06: You know why you will play? BECAUSE. ITS. NO. USE!

Sonic: STOP! THAT MEMES OLD AS FUCK!

Sonic 06: then play the fucking game.

He receives a slap that feels like five slaps, Then Sonic 06 dissapears and gets inside Sonic saying the words ''Enjoy''

Sonic was forced to play as he struggled with the shitty controls and kept dying due to bad programming. he even went as far to get to the imfamous part of the game where he walked upside down on a twirl ramp.

Sonic: Please make it stop!

He almost cried as that game hurted his soul.

Sonic: SOMEONE PLEASE WAKE ME UP! PLEASE!

as if that wasn't bad enough, the music swaps out for Justin Biebers baby song on a loop and loud as fuck.

Sonic: AHHHH! IT BURNS! ANYONE HELP!

it was crushing his soul, two things he hated into one.

Sonic 06: Ok this is enough.

The music and game stops.

Sonicc: *pant* pant* Ohh god.

Sonic06: *gets out of his body* No matter how many games you make I will always be a part of you Sonic.

Sonic: AHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

 ***wakes up***

Sonic: WHAT THE FUCK!? AHHH! PLEASE NO!

He stops and look around seeing no one around or any video game from hell.

Sonic: I-it was a dream?

it looks around some more, making sure that another one won't pop out and make him play.

Sonic: Phew! that was a bad dream!

Amy: how bad was it?

Sonic: The worst, it was like...Wait Amy? what are you doing here?

Amy: don't be silly, we're married!

Sonic...…...WHAT!?

Amy #2: me too!

Amy #3: Dont you remember?

Amy #4: you...

Amy #5: Married...

Amy #6, 7, 8, 9 and 10: US!

Then Amy roses show up out of nowhere telling Sonic he is married to them. He was shocked and did the only normal thing to do.

he jumps out the window and run as fast as possible in his sonic speed, he wanted to be free of this amy rose hell.

*CRASH!*

Sonic: AHHHHH! PLEASE NO!

He goes all over the place, and fell on the ground, he thought he was free but his nightmare wasn't over as he heard the calls of the pink hedgehogs.

They had show up quickly to his place and had fused making a super big Amy rose.

Big Amy: Give your wife a hug

she picks him up from the ground, he tries to run away but couldn't escape her grip.

Big Amy: We will have a lot of fun together honey blue.

She motions to kiss him in her giant lips.

Sonic: NOOO! I DON'T WANT A KISS!

he was shitting himself with fear, he thought this was it.

He close his eyes waiting for something that...dint come.

Sonic: ...*open his eyes* Ahn?

he was back in his room again, but this he wasn't taking any chances, he gets up to check the tv, it was turned off, he goes to check every shelve, no sonic 06 or Justin Bieber crap.

he checks every locked door and window making sure a certain pink hedgehog didn't break in.

and the final one was checking under his bed. there was nothing.

Sonic: Ahnn *sighs* finally.

he goes back to bed, only to hear something odd.

Voice: RINNGS!

Sonic: What the hell?

he see's the gang and another sonic, except they were wearing clothes and were spouting "RINGS!" everytime they collect.

Sonic: aw fuck no!

then he see's the characters acting weird, by seeing knuckles do the infinite jump glitch, tails spouting dialog you already know and amy kept crashing into obstacles.

and the villian lyric, he's nothing more than a snake with a robot body and a stupid name and will never be brought back again and shadow the hedgehog is there for absolutly no reason.

this was getting worse by the minute and sonic was having enough.

Sonic: please make this end already! i'm just want to get some sleep!

he stomps on the ground again and again.

Sonic: well, am I awake?

he looks around, but needed to do one more test, and that was to see if pinching himself would work.

Sonic: OWWW!

he felt the pain, he was awake for real.

Sonic: I never eat so much chili cheese fries and mountain dew mixed again

he gets up to go wash his face with cold water.

*sink turns on* *splash*

Sonic: *sighs* but I will say this, that was a good party.


	6. Chapter 6 Tails Dream

The yellow Fox teenager waked up with his eyes slowly opening up, he then realized that he was on a beach, and felt the sand beneath his feet.

Tails: where i am? Sand? I don't remember going to the beach.

He looks around himself, the air was warm and there were few clouds in the sky, he spots seagulls in the air flying.

 ***Segall** **Caws***

Tails: is this a dream or something?

He gets up and walks around seeing that he was indeed on a beach.

Tails: Did i got wasted or something? No i Dont Drink.

The yellow smart fox continues to walk around the sandy beach, he sees a beautiful blue ocean, it was relaxing and calm, something he always liked.

So distracted by the beauty, he fails to hear a noise.

 ***giggling and talking in the distance***

Tails: what's that?

He decides to go check out where it is coming from, but upon doing so, he blushed and nosebleed at what he was seeing.

It was Amy rose, but she was wearing a sexy white thong and white bra which showed her impressive rack and booty, he then spots a group of pink Amy clones playing volleyball.

He smiled and wanted to join the game, since it was his dream, he could do anything he wanted.

So he ran towards the sexy Amy group.

Tails: hey! I want to joi- *BONK!* OW! What is this!?

He hits his head on something, at first he didn't know what it was but upon closer inspection, the smart fox realized it was a force field that was keeping him out.

That's when he spots sonic, shadow and silver inside having fun with playing volleyball with the Amy clones.

Tails: W-what? How? I can't get inside.

Knuckles: *shows up* what is the matter Tails? Dont you want some curvaceous booty and stacked chest Amy roses?

Tails: I-i can't get in.

He said almost crying like this was the worst thing ever so far.

The red echidna pats him on the back and then walks to play with them.

Tails: this is my dream, and I'm going to get in there no matter what!

He tries to force himself in, but no matter how hard he tries, he can't enter, then he stops and remembers that he's the smart fox; he needs to come up with a way in.

Tails: there's got to be a way to trick it... hmmmm.

Amy: Geez Tails i really wanted you to come play with us. Guess you're just not into it right now.

Tails: W-what?

He was surprised seeing one of the Amy's behind him, looking really sexy.

She jiggled her big tits back and forth, teasing the shy foxy boy; she giggled and went back to playing with the gun-toting hedgehog known as shadow.

The yellow fox started to tear up, why is awesome and sexy dream happening to him if he can't even enjoy it?

Then it suddenly turns beach the scenario into something different, almost making him lose his balance.

* * *

Tails: What the!?

He was now in what seemed like a church. He was dressed in a black suit and red tie along with matching pants and brown shoes, he was confused at why this was the case.

Tails: what the hell is this?

 ***Bell chime!***

The sounds of bells chiming meant it was marriage time.

Amy was wearing a beautiful White dress bride's use and she was close to...Sonic?

Tails: wait... sonic!? I thought I was going to get married!

The fox was pissed, why is sonic getting married instead of him? He doesn't even like Amy!

Amy: Thanks for helping me get together with Sonic, Tails.

Tails: Wait, what?

Sonic: Yeah buddy, you opened my eyes to the true Amy, all this is because of you.

Knuckles: sonic, do you take Amy rose as your wife?

Sonic: Sure do my friend.

Knuckles: And you Amy, do you take sonic as your beloved husband just as i do love this sleeveless tuxedo?

Amy: yes I do!

The couple smiled as the others that joined the marriage clapped their hands in applause, all except for the yellow fox named tails.

He was starting to cry, this isn't the dream he wanted.

He then gets on his knees, covering his ears.

Knuckles: you may kiss the stalker!

Tails: Oh god! Make it stop!

Then he gets the urge to run in and stop them from kissing.

Tails: I WON'T STAND FOR THIS!

He stands up and runs straight towards the couple, preparing to stop them, but as he tries to do so, he phases right through them like they were not there at all.

Then he starts to fall like he was on a plane and just jumped into oblivion.

He fell and fell into the endless oblivion, he was certain he was never going to wake up.

Tails: no... Please...

Then he did.

Tails: AHHHH! WHAT THE!? AM I AWAKE OR IS THIS ANOTHER DREAM!?

He looks around his room, everything looked normal; his computer was still there as well as his inventions.

Tails: *sighs* oh god, that was horrible.

In the corner of his left eye, he looked and saw a pile of mountain dew in his left bed area, they were all empty and he was drooling.

Tails: damn, i must've have drank so much, I blacked out.

Better clean it up before sonic throws a shit fit.

He gets up to clean his mess, picking up the cans and putting them in his garbage can.

It was tedious, but in the end he got it done.

Tails: *yawns* damn, that was a good party, knuckles really made it special.


	7. Chapter 7 Knuckes of colossus

In a far unknown land a handsome red echidna was on a journey awesomeness with nothing but his horse Sonic because his horse was blue and a sword.

Knuckles: Awesome narration man

He traveled through the forest, without a care in the world, being proud and high and mighty.

Sonic: this is so retarded.

Knuckles: Hush my dear horsey companion I sense a presence...either that or I forgot to eat my lunch.

Sonic: or you forgot to use your brain again *snorts*

the blue horse and red dude continued their journey, when suddenly, sonic the horse stopped in his.

Knuckles: why did you stop? I don't see anything.

Sonic: Don't you see the giant fucking mountain in front of us which I hear a slumber?

Knuckles: well, someone didn't eat their oats this morning *chuckles*

He takes a look at the mountain, it was giant and he got an idea.

Knuckles: we should climb it.

Sonic: Are you crazy? No that is stupid.

Knuckles: Are you afraid this is some kind of giant stone Amy rose? Don't worry those don't exist here.

sonic: for your sake, I hope it isn't, but how in the hell are we supposed to climb this?

Knuckles: I grab on that convenient Looking fur on it.

Sonic: Yeah that can totally-wait fur?

he points at the fur, it was colored pink.

Sonic: ummm… hey! what if just take an alternate route? I'm pretty sure that there's some around here.

he didn't want to climb.

Knuckles: Are you sure? the other mountain seems grumpy

Sonic: I'm sure, besides I think we shouldn't mess with that fur.

his eyes darted back and forth as sweat dripped down on his face, he really didn't want to climb if the legend of Amy stone mountains was real.

Knuckles: Hmmmmmm...ok then.

the duo turned around and went the other way, the horse sonic sighed and was glad that didn't happen.

Knuckles: how bout we try that?

They see one mountain slumbering with black fur.

Knuckles: let's try this one.

he steps down from his horse companion and takes hold on the black soft fur, the mountain didn't notice or care in the slightest.

the red dude then begins to climb up slowly.

Knuckles: see? nothing went wrong.

Sonic: uhhh.

Knuckles: This place I name Knuckles land.

sonic: this is stupid, what if that thing tries to attack you?

Knuckles: Oh! no way this mountain is alive? shocker

he said sarcastically, he didn't care if the mountain was alive, as he was a warrior with a big sword.

Knuckles: you worry too much, my blue steed.

he continued climbing the furry mountain.

Sonic: Why I am a horse dammit? I don't feel like this. Also, careful not to stab him with your sword.

Knuckles: relax, I am a professional, I know how to-

 ***STAB! ***

Knuckles: welp we're fucked.

Sonic: Son of a-

The mountain then starts to move and gets up from the floor like a giant ascending from the ground.

Sonic: holy crap!

Knuckles: hang on! I got an idea.

he used his sword and stab the creature again.

It does nothing.

Sonic: What was that for?

The stone giant creature screams in anger but not pain

Shadow: GRAGHHHH!

Knuckles: sonic! I got another idea, it's risky but it just might work.

Sonic: Oh god if only we had something to show his weak spot or something.

Knuckles: that's what I mean, I want you to scot around the mountain for a weak spot!

Sonic's jaw dropped, was knuckles serious?

Shadow the colossus starts to move left and right as knuckles holds tight on his fur not to fall down.

Sonic: how the hell am I supposed to find it? he's big for fuck's sake.

Knuckles: you can do it steed! I believe you!

Sonic: bullshit...

 ***gallops***

he does what he can and begins to scout the shadow colossus to find it's weak spot, but it was hard though.

Sonic Used something to iluminate

the creature was now white, after some tedious eying, he finds the spot, it was in the middle of the colossus chest.

Sonic: I found it!

Knuckles: Way to go my horsey companion.

the red dude then begins to go down to get to the weak spot, but the shadow mountain had other plans in mind.

Sonic: look out!

Knuckles: wow! this is nuts crazier then...awhn something really dope.

Knuckles used the fur strings to swing from place to place tarzan style, he was very dangerous yet exciting.

Sonic: come on! stop bullshiting around and kill it already!

Knuckles: Man being a horse has make you even more weird Sonic.

He stabs the beast with his sword right ont he weak spot.

Shadow: GAAAARHHG!

the beast screamed in pain, flailing it's arms around in a frenzy and shuffling back and forth.

Sonic: dude! get off before you get crushed!

the sonic horse moved around, believing the creature to crash soon.

Knuckles: OHHH BALLS!

He jumps of from the creature once it started to fall on the ground like a building.

 ***BOOOM! ***

It fell and crashed on the ground, causing the ground to shake violently like an earthquake, the hedgehog horse then fell on the ground due to the shaking of the earth.

After the beast died, the steed looked around for his knight.

The creature body starts to get darker like all life was getting sucked of it.

Sonic: wow! That was crazy

Knuckles: ahh *gets up* yeah

Then a Shadow comes of the body looking just like Shadow the hedgehog but all dark with white eyes.

Shadow: Ok so…I need to get inside you right now as part of the mechanics.

Knuckles: WHAT? Ohh hell no! *starts running*

Shadow: all players try that.

The shadow ghost then chases after the red strong dude and catches him.

Knuckles: hey! let's talk about this for a second, there's no need to get any crazy ideas.

But the ghost had other plans in mind.

Sonic: I tell them the story of your Shadow penetration knuckles *giggles*

Knuckles: not funny dude! hey, you should take over his body instead.

Shadow *looks at sonic* hmmm, maybe...

Sonic starts to sweat and tries to look for a way to escape.

Knuckles: You ever tried a horse before? they are fast in the ground.

Shadow: no, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to try.

the ghost then hovers to sonic, with a grin on his face.

Sonic: don't try me! I'm not really that fast, also I smell funny.

Knuckles: Don't forget your OATS! *laughs*

Sonic: no! get away!

Shadow: come back here!

He starts running away as fast as he can from that place.

and the shadow creature gave chase, not stopping until he gets what he wants, the red knight then places his sword on the ground and lays on the soft grass.

he relaxed after his major victory.

Knuckles: *sighs* that felt so good, I ought to do more of that more often, might get some girls for doing so *chuckles*


	8. Chapter 8 Dark Souls meets Knuckles

It was a sunny day and inside Sonic house he was playing a new game that He got from Tails, it was know as dark souls and it was something really interesting yet hard.

Sonic: Man i cant wait to get me some shield and sword made out of bosses souls.

sonic was so excited to try this game out, wanting to play something different other than generic shooters and beat-em ups, including his own games, sonic hooked the xbox 360 up and turned it on.

Sonic: oh boy! can't wait!

 ***Xbox 360 screen startup sound effect***

Sonic: that sound never gets old.

as the screen booted up, the blue dude pressed open on the dvd tray and placed the disk inside, then closing it and watches as the game screen booted up.

he then gets up from the couch and heads to the kitchen to grab himself some snacks, he gets his chili dogs and walks to the fridge to get a dr pepper, but upon opening the fridge door, all the dr peppers were gone!

Sonic: what the fuck!?

he was dissapointed to see no more dr peppers.

Sonic: Whatever I just grab Some coke...slowly.

he reaches for the coke can, but upon grabbing said can...

Knuckles: HEY SONIC!

Sonic: GAAHHH!

the jumpscare causes sonic to jump so high in the air, he hits his head on the ceiling, causing pain.

Sonic: OWWW! DAMN IT KNUCKLES!

Knuckles: Damm man stop being such a scary cat.

Sonic: How dare you grab my Dr pepper cans again! without asking or telling me why you are here?

Knuckles: Aren't you suppose to be the fastest thing alive? you should've seen that coming. Hey what are you playing?

Sonic: Nothing for you that's for sure, now move over, i'm busy.

Knuckles: hey! no need to be rude, bro! I wanna see what you're playing.

the red dude tries to shuffle his way to see what he's playing, causing sonic to get even more agitated as he  
tries to get knuckles out of his house.

Sonic: would you just go!? I don't have time for this sh-

Knuckles: is that... Dark Souls?

He quickly rushes to the console to see the oh so mighty game of best ones when the thing is about swords, armor and magic also cool bosses.

Knuckles: this Looks AWESOME!

Sonic: hey! I bought that game! not you, now get off, i'm not letting you ruin my Saturday.

Knuckles: oh come on dude, I've heard about this awesome as hell game, and I've been wanting to try it out. but every store I went to were sold out.

Sonic: I don't care! you can't just... wait a minute.

the fastest thing alive, getting tired of his crap and finding out that the game is very hard, gets an idea to get knuckles back as he smiled with an evil grin.

Sonic: Yeah its awesome, and its also very hard. Only a Pro gamer could do this.

Knuckles: I'm a pro gamer, i played many hard games before, so yeah.

Sonic: Oh really? well then show me.

knuckles sets the game on hard difficulty and selects new game, this gives sonic the opportunity to get back at his red friend for all the bullcrap and pranks he pulled on him.

Sonic: if you're so pro gamer, I bet you can beat the game without wearing any armor and only using one weapon and no magic, that unless you're a wimp.

sonic knew the right words to say as knuckles turned his head around.

Knuckles: I am...the ultimate gamer form life.

Sonic: That is not how you...

Knuckles: ULTIMATE! *starts* I can prove to you that i'm gamer pro, in fact, how bout we make a bet?

Sonic: What kind of bet?

Knuckles: if I win this game, you have to buy me dr peppers for the next three years all on your credit card.

Sonic: nice bet, but if you lose and ragequit the entire game, you have to buy me dr peppers and stay out of my house for three years, ready to start bro?

Knuckles: you're damn right I am! HOO RAHH!

He starts the game with a broken Sword in a asylum, sonic starts to laugh at the sight.

Sonic: HA! you got a shitty ass sword! *laughs*

the blue hedgehog laughed at the red echidna's starting weapon, knowing it'll not get him far, but knuckles disagreed.

Knuckles: I can kill enemies with only this sword, just watch.

after walking through the asylum halls, he finds the bonfire and lights it, knowing that the bonfires will help along the way.

Knuckles: see? try to top that!

Sonic: Oh! look a skeleton with a bow and arrow.

Knuckles: That is not-

Half his life is gone with one arrow that hit him.

Knuckles: OH SHIT! dodge, evade!

he tries to evade, but it was too late as the skeleton defeated him with another arrow, then a title message popped up.

 ***YOU DIED***

Knuckles: FUCK!... *takes deep breathes* it's okay, it was just trial and error, i'm gonna beat this thing.

Sonic: sure! good luck with that! *makes troll face*

the echidna starts over again to try to kill the first enemy of the game.

Sonic: you know what is funny? That broken sword is always your first weapon no matter your difficulty.

Knuckles: fuck you sonic, it doesn't matter if it's shitty, i'll prove to you i'm a badass.

he goes back to the area where he was killed and see's the skeleton again, he was now determined to kill that damn thing.

Knuckles: eat this!

he goes up to attack it, only for his health bar to drain to half like last time.

Sonic: ohhhhh no, that is not goodd *smirks*

Knuckles: *Fumes* GRRRRRRRRRR!

he dies again at the hands at the skeleton fuck, the "you are dead" message popped up again, pissing off knuckles again. sonic starts to chuckle a bit.

Sonic: just quit man, it's obvious you suck at this game *laughs*

Knuckles: Giving up is for the weaklings.

Sonic: It's getting said man.

he tries again once more, he see's the monster, not taking any chances or bullshiting around, he rushes in and attacks the skeleton archer, stunning it for a brief moment.

Knuckles: yes! i'm gonna kill you!

he continued on attacking the archer until it died, Knuckles smiled and howled at his first kill.

Sonic: congratulations, you managed to kill the first enemy of the game after It kicked your ass two times, even though there are more to come, including bosses.

Knuckles: they will fall before me.

Someone knocks on the door.

Sonic: Who that might be? i am in a situation here.

Knuckles: sonic, get your blue ass up and see who it is, if it's the pizza guy I called and used your credit card, bring the pizza's in, oh and btw, I maxed out your credit card.

Sonic: you did what!? *growls* fine... i'll go get it.

he gets up to go get the pizza.

Sonic: *thinking* how in the hell did he find my card? I hid it under the carpet!

When he opens the door he sees no one else but Silver.

Sonic: Silver?

Silver: Hey Sonic, i am working at Pizza delivering now.

sonic: oh, well alright then, let me get the pizza's in.

silver hands him the pizza pies and just before sonic closed the door, he spots knuckles playing dark souls, he got a little excited and pushed his way in, causing sonic to fall on his ass.

Sonic: does everyone like to push me down!?

Silver: No way! is that Dark souls one? i love this game, sure it made me angry at times, but it was so worth it.

Knuckles: yes it is, and I made a bet with sonic that if I win without using any magic, only one weapon and no armor, he'll have to buy me dr peppers for the next three years, and i'll share with you.

Silver: wow! really? thanks!

Sonic: that is, if he can stop getting himself killed over and over again.

Silver: I mean...the game is on hard mode?

Sonic: yes

Silver: and you want to beat Dark souls on ahrd mode with no armor or magic and with one weapon?

Knuckles: yep!

Silver: ahn...ok i think you're just...eager for challenges.

Knuckles: thanks silver, I- FUCK! I DIED AGAIN! ARRRGH!

Sonic: you know knuckles, I have a paper with all the cheat codes for dark souls that give you infinite health and one hit kill weapons to use on enemies, want me to install them?

Knuckles: I don't need your codes, cheat codes are for pussies and hackers who don't want to play games fairly.

Sonic: alright, but it's in my room just in case *evil grin*

Silver: Here have some Pizza knuckles, it will calm you down. It's Meat lovers, you're favorite.

The echidna takes a slice and eats it, it was so good and he loved meat lovers.

Knuckles: thanks silver, at least you care unlike a certain red shoe wearing blue rat.

Sonic: *gives two middle fingers*

after an hour of dying and trial and error, knuckles managed to pass through the enemies and was now facing the final boss, the asylum demon who wielded a giant hammer called the great demon's hammer.

Sonic: hey knucks, need those cheat codes, there's no shame to using them.

Knuckles: NO! GO AWAY!

Silver: Knuckles your not suppose to-

He was about to say that even on easy mode your not suppose to defeat the boss of that place but escape to another place. But Sonic quikcly shuts him up.

Sonic: don't listen to him, he's trying to throw you off, now are you gonna defeat this boss or are you gonna cry like a big stupid baby? *makes mock crying noises* i'm knuckles! and I can't beat dark souls cause i'm stupid!

Knuckles: RRRRAHHHHHHHHHHH!

that finally did it right there as knuckles began to glow pink, he was activating his super form.

*FLASH!*

knuckles was now pink, and he was now angrier than ever, nothing like sonic ever saw before in his life.

Silver: sonic? I think you pissed him off too much.

Sonic: Wow! did you turn into Amy?

Silver: Really Sonic?

Then the lights turn off because Someone has unpluged the game.

Knuckles: HEY! WHO TURNED IT OFF!? SONIC! DID YOU FUCK IT UP!?

 ***SMASH!***

he throws the controller on the ground so hard, it smashed into pieces, he turns around and looks at sonic right in his face as his teeth grinded. the angry pink echidna was not playing around.

the blue hedgehog dude was now getting a little scared and probably regrets trying to make him lose.

Sonic: bro, calm down, I was just joking! maybe the fuse blew or something.

Tails: Hey!

Everyone looks and sees Who did that, it was tails the yellow twin-tailed fox himself.

Tails: I didn't buy that game for this shit.

Knuckles: did you turn off the console!? plug it back in or so help me-

Tails: you need to chill out, and secondly, hell no, I've been hearing you scream and cuss all day and it's annoying! I can't even get my stuff done with all that racket going on!

Silver: okay, this is getting a little crazy, so i'm gonna leave, see ya later! *dashes fast!*

the silver dude rushed to the door and went away fast, not wanting to get into the fight that was about to happen.  
sonic tries to intervene.

Sonic: knuckles calm down! it's just a game!

Knuckles: JUST A GAME? no, now it's my nemesis.

Sonic: okay dude, now you're getting ridiculous.

the furry gang was at a standstill, one of them waiting to see who will make the next move.

Tails: I ain't turning it on until you calm down, go outside or something.

Knuckles: no! i'm going to get it on even if I have to do it myself!

Sonic: how are you gonna play without your controller? you broke it!

Sonic: okay dude, now you're getting ridiculous.

Tails: I ain't turning it on until you calm down, go outside or something.

Knuckles: no! i'm going to get it on even if I have to do it myself!

Sonic: how are you gonna play without your controller? you broke it!

Knuckles: *GASPS!* you wouldn't dare!

Tails: oh I would!

Knuckles really wanted to finish dark souls and defeat the boss to prove himself, but at the same time, he didn't want to lose his two favorite things he loved the most, pizza and dr pepper.

Knuckles: alright, i'll calm down, just help me buy a controller please?

Tails: Get a job Knuckles. And don't be silly, you're not suppose to defeat that boss even if it was easy, is kind of a thing.

The fox leaves them alone as he goes upstairs, making knuckles even more infuriated.

Knuckles: YOU'RE LYING! WHY WOULD I JUST IGNORE THE FIRST BOSS!? THAT'S SO STUPID!

Sonic: do you have a off button on you bro? cause i'm getting sick of your attitude.

Knuckles: well i'm getting sick of you! i'm taking this xbox with me!

he goes to yank the console out, but sonic uses his spindash to stop him.

Sonic: oh no you don't!

 ***SPINDASH SOUND!***

he spindashes into his friend, sending him flying and hitting against a wall.

 ***CRASH!***

Sonic: Will you knock it off? you're not suppose to beat that thing, i just tricked you. Duh!

Knuckles: ….what?

Sonic: you know, I think I know why you're called by that name, cause you are such a knucklehead! *laughs*

sonic laughs and falls on his back, kicking his legs in the air, knowing that he got his red friend good, but what about him though?

Knuckles: You...prick, Now you done it. I am going to use my wits to make you eat those words.

Sonic: Oh yeah ? What are you gonna do? turn pink baby?

Knuckles: *takes his phone* Hehehe *dials a number* Hello Amy? Is that you?

The blue dude felt his heart sank, did he just heard amy?

Sonic: NO! DON'T BRING HER OVER!

he rushes to get the phone away from knuckles, but he jumps in the air, causing sonic to crash into the tv, but luckily, not breaking it in the process.

 ***BONK!***

Sonic: owww!

Knuckles: hey Amy, would you like to come over?

Sonic: ohh no.

Knuckles: Sonic is feeling a little lonely and he wants some...hugs from a lady.

Amy: yes I can! i'll be there faster than dropping ticket sales for that shitty teen titans go! movie! *hangs up*

Knuckles puts the phone down, and looks at his blue friend with a smug grin.

Knuckles: so you thought you could trick me? well jokes on you bro.

Sonic: not a chance, I just got to get out of here before-

 ***BOOM!***

the doors suddenly broke open, and the people who dashed in was the stalker herself, amy rose as she wielded her hammer.

Amy: see? I told you.

Sonic: I-IMPOSSIBLE!

Amy: with the power of love, anything is possible! now give me a hug, sonic!

she goes in with her arms in a hugging motion, but sonic wasn't having any part of it, as he got up and ran outside.

Sonic: you're crazy! i'm outta here!

Amy: SONIC! COME BACK!

She chased after him, knuckles chuckled that he got that hedgehog what he deserved.

Knuckles: Beautiful. Now to finish that pizza.

Knuckles goes to eat his pizza that was still hot, he enjoyed it but was sad that his controller was broken, but as he was eating, he noticed something sticking out of the shelf that held the games.

Knuckles: hmmm? what is that?

he gets up to check it out, and when he does, it's another xbox360 controller.

And a sound of angels instruments are played at his second chance.

Knuckles: yes! i'm going to beat this boss once and for all!

knuckles plugs in the controller and turns on the console, to his surprise, he was still where he left off before it got turned off by tails.

Knuckles: that's cool, atr least I don't have to start over, now it's the time to strike!

he unpauses the game and begins his fight against the asylum demon, he dodges the monster's attack, which was a hammer swing.

Knuckles: HA! you missed me!

As knuckles continued to attack the asylum demon, the bosses health started to go down, he was so determined to win.

the boss opened up to attack again, this time with a hammer driver attack which did drain half of knuckle's health.

Knuckles: no! don't you dare die on me!

The epic fight happened for half the day as knuckles felt like a child fighting a brick wall.

Knuckles: I WON'T LET YOU BEAT ME! RRAAAHHHH!

he let's out a warrior cry as he attacks the boss, just going out all in, dodging and evading all attacks, the boss was starting to weaken.

Knuckles: Come on! let me win so I can get dr pepper's for three years!

as the bosses health reached almost empty, it unleashed it's final attack, a butt slam that dealt 305 damage, something he couldn't risk.

Knuckles: TAKE THIS!

he stabs the creature one last time, the bosses health went to zero and fell, the message "you defeated" appeared, seeing this caused the red dude to jump in the air like crazy.

Knuckles: YES! YES! I FINALLY KILLED IT! WOO-HOO!

as he continued cheering on, sonic came back in a flash, but was tired and panting.

Sonic: oh god! I managed to escape her by hiding in the bushes! I think she's still looking for me in the park... *panting* hey what happened here?

Knuckles: I beat the first boss in hard mode that's what, I am freaking awesome. Now i win the bet.

Sonic: Did you beat the entire game in hard mode withouth getting mad? NO! you freak out and you call amy on me, you where never suppose to win anyway, just get all the dr pepper and coke out of the fridge and leave my house.

Knuckles: I won the bet fair and square, you can't go back on your word, unless you want me to call amy again... *picks up phone and dangles it in front of sonic's face*

Sonic: you know what? I'm starting to think Eggman is a nice guy.

Sonic didn't want to lose to knuckles since it was suppose to be a joke on him, but at the same time, he didn't want amy to chase him all around the city again, so he had no choice.

Sonic: *SIGHS* you... you win... i'll buy your stupid drinks, now let me go rest, I need to get amy out of my head...

the poor blue hedgehog drags himself upstairs to collapse on his bed, Knuckles on the other hand, was proud as he flexed his muscles and kissed them.

Knuckles: *kisses his muscles* nobody screws with me, i'm pro gamer.


	9. Chapter 9 Sonic goes Sanic

It was Monday night. Tails was bored so he was messing around with some tech scraps on his room.

Tails: let's see what I go here.

 ***Shuffling! ***

he was looking at all the scraps of the past he worked on and planned to do but either gone too busy or lost interest in them, as he looked and picked up the scraps, he then saw something he forgot to make a long time ago.

Tails: hey! I remember this thing!

it was a prototype machine that was supposed to create something called "memes" he got to work on it a few months ago but got sidetracked and forgot all about it until now.

Tails: hmm, I wonder if I can still patch this up.

Before he realizes he spend most of his time working on it to see if it could work.

the yellow smart fox looks at it some more, as he does, a knock is heard at the door.

 ***KNOCKING! ***

Tails: if that's you sonic, come on in, if that's you knuckle, go the hell away.

 ***CREAKING***

the door opens and standing coming in was the blue blur himself, he then spots tails working on the machine which he didn't recognized.

Sonic: hey, what's that?

Tails: Its my...

Shows it to him like art.

Tails: Meme Machine!

Sonic was confused, what in the holy hell is a meme machine? he thought, as he walked to it and was amazed at its sight.

Sonic: what the hell does it do? play games or keep knuckles out of my house? please tell me that's the second reason for it.

Tails: Well let me ask you a question Sonic, do you know what a Meme is?

Sonic: no, I don't.

Tails: well, let me explain.

he brings his computer and shows his blue friend what memes are.

Tails: memes are like jokes, except they use real life pictures, cartoon ones, and so on and so forth. they can be also in video form which are even funnier, here's this one for example.

*shows sonic the robotnik PINGAS meme"

Sonic: Pfff! Hahahaha oh man i remember those days. someone took a footage of that time and made him say Pingas? priceless.

Tails: Indeed, and I pretend to create funny memes with this machine.

Sonic: Why?

Tails: Why not? I mean what is the worst it can happen?

he turns it on to try it out for the first in so long, but sonic seems skeptical about it as it started to shake a little.

 ***SHAKING***

Sonic: uh, tails? are you sure this is safe? that machine's starting to shake.

Tails: I am testing it right now so...

 ***ZAP! ***

Sonic: GAHHHH!

It hits Sonic. Tails gasps in surprise.

Tails: Sonic!

The Blue friend was on the ground. He then starts hearing his Classic sonic theme song from the old days, his eyes go wide for a moment and he smiles like a silly man.

Tails: sonic? are you okay?

the fox goes to take his hand and places it on his friend's shoulder, only for sonic to go crazy as he gets into his spindash mode and starts spindashing all over tail's room.

 ***SPINDASH SOUNDS***

Sonic: WOOOOOOO! I NEVER FELT SO ALIVE!

*CRASHING! * *GLASS SHATTERING! *

Tails: Sonic! calm down! S-STOP! YOU'RE GONNA DESTROY THE HOUSE!

 ***CRASH! ***

Tails: NO! NOT MY DEXTER'S LABORATORY POSTER!

*Meanwhile at Knuckles house*

the red dude was sitting on his couch reading a comic book, bored out of his mind.

Knuckles: damn, nothing is happening. I wish the telephone would ring to call me into more awesome adventures.

*RING! *

Knuckles: huh, that was fast.

he picks it up and answers it.

Knuckles: who's this?

Tails: KNUCKLES! YOU GOT TO HELP ME! SONIC'S GONE BATSHIT CRAZY!

Knuckles: What? what are you saying? Tails is that by any chance your fault?

Tails: Y-yes *says embarrassed*

Knuckles: Typical Tails. Let me help, how bad can it be?

The red echidna goes then to Sonic and Tails house quickly as he knocks on the door and Tails bash out asking him to enter.

Knuckles: So, where is he?

Tails: H-he is playing a game.

Knuckles: Huh...sounds ok.

Tails: Knuckles...it's Sonic 06

Knuckles: *GASPS! * Are you joking? he would never play that game, it's the bane of his existence.

Tails: follow me, silently.

he nodded as the two slowly creeped up on the stairs, hearing Sonic's maniacal laughing.

Sonic: *Laughing Maniacally* OH MAN! THIS IS THE BEST GAME EVER!

Tails slowly opened the door, allowing his red friend to look and see the truth, sonic playing the very thing he hated for so many years.

Knuckles: damn tails, you weren't kidding, can you fix him or something?

Sonic: *turn his head around with a crack* Heyyyyyyyyy Knuckles! come here you white boxing glove freak! I got something for you hihihi.

Knuckles: uh, usually, I would prank this guy. but now he's creeping me out.

Tails: I think if I turned off the machine, he'll go back to normal, just play along.

Knuckles walked forward, waiting for his blue buddy to make his first move.

Sonic: Want some Dr peppers? I missed your company.

Knuckles: S-sure, I would love some *Said Nervously*

Sonic: here buddy *snickers*

he hands him the dr pepper can, knuckles reached for it with his shaking left hand.

Knuckles: hmmm, as much as I find you creepy, I do love dr peppers! so I-

 ***SPRAY! ***

It sprays all over his face just like knuckles use to prank Amy and so on.

Sonic: *LAUGHS! * I GOT YOU GOOD! HA HA HA HA!

But this only pissed him off, as he clenched both his fist, and getting into a boxing stance.

Knuckles: There's only one person in this world that can spray soda at people, and that's me!

Sonic jumps in the air and gets behind knuckles.

Sonic: you're going to have to catch me first! *BLOWS RASBERRIES*

sonic dashed out of the room, leaving his echidna friend to catch up.

Tails: go after him before he does something else!

Sonic: HA! HA! YOU'RE TOO SLOW!

Knuckles: I'll show you too slow! get back here!

The red dude chased his blue friend, as they were busy, Tails got to work on the meme machine to find anything to stop it.

Tails: let's see... there has to be a button or something.

he looks around, desperately looking for a solution. when he was just about to give up, he spots a blue button.

Tails: is this the off button?

 ***PRESSES BUTTON***

The machine appears to stop and do nothing at first, so tails was relieved.

Tails: did that stop it? *looks at it some more* I guess it did, now let's see if sonic-

 ***WHIRL! * *SPARKS! ***

The meme machine starts to go haywire, jumping violently and sparks flying out the thing.

Tails: OH NO! I HOPE THIS AIN'T GONNA BLOW UP!

the fox goes to it despite the sparks and starts pressing every button at random.

Meanwhile that Sonic was messing around with Knuckles in the kitchen throwing tomato sauce like a war.

Knuckles: SONIC! STOP! THAT TOMATO SAUCE IS FOR MAKING PASTA! NOT FOR THROWING LIKE GRENADES!

Sonic: hey knocks! you think that they made tomato sauce out of echidna's? cause they're the same color as you! *LAUGHS! *

Knuckles: DAMN IT! STOP THIS NOW! RRAHHGG!

the strong echidna lunges forward and delivers a ground pound, causing sonic to fly away and fall on the ground, briefly stunning him for knuckles to pin him on the ground.

Knuckles: Got you! you aren't going nowhere!

Then Sonic is all covered in red tomato sauce and he starts to act like he is dying.

Sonic: Ohh Knuckles, how could you? aohh! you killed me.

Knuckles: oh, knock it off bro! I like pranking your ass, but this is too much for me, now get up...

he picks his blue crazy friend up, sonic then continues to make silly faces and talking like a lunatic.

Sonic: Knuckles! hurry! rouge is stealing the master emerald for the 100th time! you better go get it! HE! HE! HE!

Knuckles: for god's sake... I hope tails got that meme machine fixed, because this is getting ridiculous.

he takes sonic back upstairs, form there, he see's tails trying to figure out how to reverse the effects.

Tails: knuckles? *looks behind him and see's sonic captured* oh thank god! bring him over, I think I got this figured out.

Sonic: If you had three tails would your name be...Trials? pffff!

Tails: man, that joke's so weak, knuckles, hold him down!

Knuckles: you got it!

the muscle echidna holds his insane friend down as tails aimed the meme machine directly at his face, the machine then started to power up.

 ***POWERING UP! ***

Sonic: oohhh! pretty lights!

Tails: NOW!

 ***ZAP! ***

the machine fires a beam of white light at sonic, causing him to go crazy and jump even more, knuckles struggles to hold him down.

Knuckles: TAILS! HOW LONG DOES THIS LAST!?

Tails: I DON'T KNOW! JUST HOLD ON!

Sonic: WOOOO! YES! THIS IS AWESOME!

the hedgehog continued to thrash around and making even more funny faces as he laughed uncontrollably, then suddenly, the beam stops firing and sonic is knocked out cold.

Knuckles: did it kill him?

Tails: not sure...

Sonic: *Groans* what the hell hap-

Amy: SONIC!

the voice of the pink hedgehog was heard as she sped through into the room, but something about the way she entered was too fast for her usual stalker self.

whatever the case may be, sonic didn't want to be in the same room with her as he got up.

Sonic: Amy! get outta here! How did you come by so fast!?

Tails: uh sonic... I think the machine might've... done something else.

Amy: oooh, you're so sexy sonic! i can smell you from miles away!

*her eyes start to hallucinate and she now sees him with stronger muscles and a speedo*

Amy: come here, big man!

Sonic: AAHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME!

He spins dashed to the window, breaking it and running fast, getting as far away from both the house and Amy as fast as possible.

Amy: you can run and hide! but i'mma get you!

she jumps at the broken window, safely landing and not getting hurt by the broken glass, she then gave chase as both knucks and tails looked out the window.

Knuckles: damn, now she'll keep coming over every day, but then again, he kind of deserved it.

Tails: maybe, I guess I should just put this thing away before it does anything else.

The poor fox said sad now that his crush was now intoxicated by a fake muscle macho man Sonic.

he thought of it for a bit, then realized that can't happen, he can't let his love keep chasing sonic and only sonic for the rest her life.

Tails: NO! I CAN'T LET THIS CONTINUE! KNUCKLES! HELP ME DESTROY THIS THING!

Knuckles: Awesome! Breaking stuff...wait is that gonna make her stop?

Tails: More like going back to regular.

Knuckles: okay then! it's been a while since i punched something strong and metal-like, just point me where to hit.

Tails allows him to get himself ready, he cracks his knuckles.

 ***CRACKING***

he then gets into a fighting stance.

Knuckles: LET'S DO IT! *WAR CRY*

he runs to it and begins punching and kicking the meme machine, his attacks were harder and more aggressive than ever before.

 ***PUNCHING! * *KICKING! * *CRASHING! ***

Tails: damn, you're going at it.

Meme Machine: Do a barrel roll! Pingas! got to go fast! one does not simply run! you getting seven across the ass.

Tails get a wrench and start destroying it like it was killing someone.

Meme Machine: RAMIERZ! TAKE DOWN THAT CHOPPER! GET TO THA CHOPA! SHUT UP! HA! GAY! CHOCOLATE!

Tails: would you SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!?

 ***BANG! ***

the hit that tails gave to the machine finally quieted the noise maker, knuckles then ripped off a panel and began ripping wires out of the thing.

Knuckles: is there a possibility that this thing might explode?

Tails: I guess so? Man, I really got mad there.

the machine was finally dead, tails never thought that he would destroy his own creation, let alone do it with help from his friends, but it was done.

Knuckles: well, did it work?

Tails: call Amy and find out.

Knuckles then gets his phone and decides to call Amy to see if she was still on the chasing.

 ***RINGING***

Knuckles: well, it's ringing.

then, the phone is answered

Amy: hello?

Knuckles: hey Amy, you still chasing sonic?

Amy: no, I haven't, in fact, I don't remember doing anything and for some reason, I'm all the way at the park.

Knuckles: Thanks *hang up* Well now we just wait till Sonic get back here. Man, that woman knows how to run.

Tails: yeah, no shit.

* * *

 ***2 Hours later***

the duo was taking a nap after a hard day's work, from sonic going sanic to the meme machine making old memes funny again and the

coup de grace. the pink stalker showing up and giving sonic hell once more.

Knuckles and Tails: *Snoring*

Sonic: Hey! is anyone here? I'm back!

this causes them to wake up.

Tails: Sonic?

Sonic: I have no idea what happened, but DAMM! I am tired, please no more inventions for today.

Tails: alright sonic.

Sonic: and knuckles! no pranks for today either! I ain't in the mood.

Knuckles: alright then, I was tired anyway, so I won't prank you... for now.

Sonic: let's head off to bed and rest, she chased me almost all the way to las vegas.

the triple gang heads to their rooms and closed their doors, they then got into their beds and rested their heads on their pillows.

Tails: goodnight knuckles!

Knuckles: goodnight tails! goodnight sonic!

Sonic: fuck you knuckles.

Knuckles: same to you bro *laughs*

Sonic: Go sleep at your own house.

Knuckles: This is my second home.

Tails: You mean dr pepper deposit.

Knuckles: That too.

they fall asleep to get ready for another crazy ass day, much to sonic dismay.


	10. Chapter 10 The Dare

Right now at Silver's house, The guys where sitting on either the couch on a chair behind a balcony.

Tails: So what you guys suggest doing tonight?

Silver: I dont know, maybe watch a movie?

Sonic: thanks for inviting us to your house Silver, but maybe make some plans would had been nice.

Knuckles: I KNOW! lets play a dare game. We are going to dare each other to do stuff.

Sonic: and why would we agree to that?

Knuckles: C'mon Don't be a partypooper it will be fun. The one who denies himself to do a dare will have to drink a disgusting mix of drinks i will prepare.

Tails: You need a better reward for us to pass the trouble.

Knuckles: alright... I got a suitcase full of playboy magazines, whoever wins the dare will get them from me as a prize.

sonic and the rest were flabbergasted, the offer was too great to refuse.

Sonic: you're on knuckles! i'm gonna win this! what's the first dare? hmmm?

Tails: (Can't you just get all that from the internet? oh well)

Knuckles: First of all i need to make the drink of shame.

The red echidna goes to the fridge and comes back with a bunch of ingredients that he starts to mix in the liquifier.

Knuckles: First we but Soda, coffee, Coke. Dr pepper, Mountain dew, Hot sauce oh! and some jelly beans.

Sonic: oh god! that's fucking nasty! why would someone mix that up?

Silver: beats me, this is the same guy who made that chili cheese fry pile and the mountain dew pool.

Sonic: yeah, that's true.

as the red dude was mixing in the drinks, it starts to produce a very disgusting smell, making tails pinch his nose to prevent some of the vile stench from hitting his nostrils.

Tails: hey knuckles what kind of drinks are you putting in?

Knuckles: The loser drinks hehehe. If you refuse to do the dare you are out but you will have to drink this.

Tails: I rather drink a entire glass of surstromming fish juice than drink whatever the hell you made, but let's go ahead and start the bet already.

Knuckles: you got it, I dare sonic...

Knuckles: to kiss amy!

Sonic: WHAT!? AW HELL NO! I AIN'T DOING THAT! Pick something else!

Knuckles: can't, that's the dare I chose, unless you wanna drink this...*shows him the nasty ass drink*

Then Sonic gets on debate, should he kiss Amy the reason of his yandere nightmares or drink some nasty drink?

Silver: Ain't that too hard for him as a first dare?

Knuckles: him? his dare doesn't compare to yours silver buddy, for your dare, you have to say "it's no use!" for 1000 times.

Tails: Savage.

Silver: WHAT? OHH C'MON!

Knuckles: it's no use silver, better say it or prepare to spend your girlfriend blaze's money on bottles of mouthwash when you drink that.

Silver *sighs* fine... *clears throat* IT'S NO USE! IT'S NO USE! IT'S NO USE! IT'S NO USE! IT'S NO USE! IT'S NO USE! IT'S NO USE!

Knuckles: ha ha! now as for you tails... I got something special for you, I dare yo-

the sound of silver screaming the line "it's no use was starting to get annoying.

Knuckles: Ok, silver, say it normally because loudly it's annoying to no brim.

Sonic: I refuse to do this *gets cup*

Tails: Sonic?

Sonic: I-i have no choice.

Knuckles: Awww! is sonic the fastest thing alive pussing out?

Sonic: I can't do this... *retch* here it goes... *gulps!*

Tails: oh my god!

Knuckles: *laughs* hold on, let me get a picture!

the blue blur was chugging the vile drink mix, tears began to form in his eyes as his taste buds were being set ablaze by the vile taste.

Tails: You where never a fan of doing what you didn't want to.

Sonic then proceeded to finish the drink, after the glass emptied, he threw it on the ground.

 ***GLASS SHATTERED!***

Sonic: oh god! that was the most nasty as hell drink I ever had in my life... *gulps* oh shit! I gotta go to the bathroom!

he dashes to the bathroom to throw up, sounds of him retching can be heard.

Sonic: ***RECTHING!***

Tails: damn, I feel sorry for him.

Knuckles: Dont feel sorry Tails. Now you, i dare you to throw eggs at Shadow house...

Tails: woah! are you kidding me? shadow has guns and from what I heard, the last time someone tried that, that person's arm almost got shot off.

Knuckles: it'll be fine, just throw, run and retreat, simple as that. now excuse me I need to refill the drink mix.

the red dude goes to restock the nasty mix, but as tails is about to go, he notices something off about this dare.

Tails: hey knucks, if this is a dare, why aren't you making a dare for yourself?

Knuckles: Because i am the guy who gives the dares you know? the boss.

Tails: oh, I see. alright. i'll go.

tails goes to the fridge and gets some eggs, one of the cartons was duck eggs.

Tails: ewww! duck eggs? they're nasty!

he puts them in a plastic bag to carry, as he was heading out the front door however, knuckles needed to tell him something.

Knuckles: and don't worry, in case you get hurt, i'll pay your medical bills with sonic's credit card.

sonic kicked the door open upon hearing that.

 ***KICK!***

Sonic: AW HELL NO! YOU ALREADY MAXED IT OUT ONCE! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT WAS TO DEAL WITH THOSE FUCKERS AT THE BANK!? IT WAS *stomach gurgles* Oh god! not again!

he runs back to the bathroom to puke again, it was going to be a long night.

Tails: Man i better go. I hope i don't lose my neck this night.

he then gets on going, on foot to be more discreet about his wereabouts.

Shadow sure was scary so he hoped that he was not home at that moment or too busy to look outside.

Tails: this dare better be worth it.

he scouts around shadow's place, looking for areas that didn't have any windows, he then spots a few perfect spots to throw eggs, which were.

the garage.

the bathroom.

the car and the front porch.

Tails: perfect.

he sets the bag on the ground and gets the classic eggs first before using those nasty duck eggs, he then starts with shadow's car.

Tails: (Ohh god why i am even throwing eggs at his CAR? man maybe i should stop, it's not like he said to throw them everywhere right? just the house. I dont want to drink that juice of crap and he can end up forcing me to drink if i refuse)

He just starts to throw the eggs at the ultimate lifeform's car.  
so tails just did what he did and threw more eggs at the gun toter's car.

 ***SPLATTERING!* *CRACKING!* *BUMPING!***

as more eggs are wasted and turn the car into a slimy, smelly mess of cracked egg shells and melted yokes, tails realized that the car's alarm didn't sound off, he then remember that shadow was supposed to fix it last summer, but forgot all about it and doesn't even care anymore.

this made the yellow egg throwing fox relived, as the car alarms would signal his death should they were fixed.

Tails: Geez Shadow, just because no one would ever mess with him he gets lazy to fix his car.

He gets tempted at throwing more since even though it was wrong it was somewhat fun. But he was going to push his luck?

he thinks about it for a bit, he starts to get the feeling that he can't push his luck too much as he knew that if he kept it up, something bad was going to happen, but he had two problems.

either A, he forgoes on the dare and is forced to drink that shit drink mix. or B, keep on going until shadow see's what's happening and unleashes his arsenal on the poor fox.

what to do, what to do. he needed to figure something out fast.

Tails: Either a terrible day with that drink or bullets on my torso from an angry edgy version of Sonic

Tails then gets an idea that'll help him win the bet, he goes into a hidden opening in shadow's porch, he goes under it and see's another opening to the inside of the home.

Tails: alrighty then.

he pushes the title floor away and rose from the hole, he was in a laundry room, which was strange since shadow doesn't wear clothes, but he didn't question it as it was not important at the moment.

he silently tip toes to the hallway closet and spots shadow screaming at noobs on call of duty ghosts, he was preoccupied at the moment.

Tails: *This is so dangerous*

he said to himself in a whisper, he quietly crawled on the floor and listened as shadow continued to rage, he threw a bottle of mountain dew at the tv, spraying it in sticky soda, his fingers were coated in doritos nacho cheese.

Shadow was playing a capture the flag mode on call of duty ghosts multiplayer, but his team was losing, and he was not happy in the slightest.

Shadow: OH MY GOD! I SWEAR MY TEAMMATES SUCK ASS! YOU GUYS CAN'T EVEN SHOOT!

Random Player: dude, shut the hell up, you're the reason we're losing.

Tails: (JESUS! Shadow is so angry and also wow he is a pig the way he eats. Fuck this! i'm out of here i am not dying like this)

but he needed to get something in the closet to even the odds, so he silently dashed to the hallway closet, and opened it slowly, he then grabbed a piece of paper and a blue pen, getting what he needed.  
he did the same rush tactic as before, but when doing so, it created some noise.

 ***THUMP!***

Shadow: what? hey idiots, how on a sec, I heard something.

he pauses the game, Tails needed to hurry, so he wrote something on the paper as fast as he could.

 ***SHOTGUN COCKED!***

Shadow: who's in here!? show yourself!

Tails: shit! need to hurry... and done.

he finishes the paper and quickly runs to the entrance he came in with and closed the floor title.

Swifty llike the crafty fox he was. Got inside a dangerous place and got out withouth a scratch.

Shadow: hmm, guess it was nothing- huh?

he spots the paper on the floor, he picks it up and looks at the message written on it.

 ***HEY ASSHOLE, LOOK AT WHAT I DID TO YOUR CAR. love sonic***

Shadow: sonic... what did you do!?

he busts the door open to see what kind of damage was done.

Shadow: WHAT THE FUCK!?

He stops and is shocked in absolute horror, his car was all slimed in Eggs. his eye twitchs in anger.

Shadow: MY CAR! SONIC!

his scream was so loud, he woke up some neighbors and the dogs, as they barked like crazy.

* **DOGS BARKING***

* * *

 ***Timeskip***

back at knuckles house, silver looked like he was about to pass out as he was saying *it's no use!* over 1000 times, he was at 998.

Knuckles: come on silver man, just two more.

Silver: My throat hurts man, i want to stop.

Knuckles: Want some of this 'juice' to heal then? hehehe

Silver: no! I can do it! *clears throat!* it's no use... it's n- *Coughs!* it's...no...u- *COUGHS VIOLENTLY!* I- *GAGS!* I QUIT! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! *FAINTS!*

The silver hedgehog passes out from stress and lack of sleep, knuckles thinks of pouring the drink into his mouth to wake him up, but for once, he'll give the poor guy a break.

 ***KNOCKING!***

Knuckles: oh, I wonder who that can be.

he opens the door.

Tails: HERE I AM.

Knuckles: You're alive? i mean congrats. tell me everything.

Tails: well... I did what you dared me, and it was easy, shadow didn't even noticed that his house was being egged.

Knuckles: hmmm, that's weird, I would've swore that you'd at least gotten a bullet wound to the leg or something.

he then see's poor silver on the floor, he gets a bit concerned.

Tails: is he alright?

Knuckles: Dont worry about him. I want to see how far you will go to not drink this drink and how far you will go to get the best porn magazines i have here.

Tails: *gulps* oh boy, I just came from almost certain death, can't I get a break?

Knuckles: I pour the drink in your mouth if you quit.

Tails: How about this I do whatever dare you have if YOU! Do one of my ones.

Knuckles: Hmmm sounds risky, but if that means you will do it then maybe I'll take the risk. So…deal!

Tails: Great. What is the dare?

Knuckles: Go to Amy rose house and steal one of her panties…or Bra *smirks*

Knuckles: Shadow? What are you doing here? And if your looking for Sonic, he is on the bathroom throwing up all this time so you better not go there.

Tails: i-i remember i have to be somehwere else far away from here.

He leaves the house in a flash, not wanting for his lie to be found out.

Tails: hey knucks! this was a great idea! we ought to do it again sometime, see ya!

he runs away back home, while knuckles had to deal with the angry, unstable hedgehog.

Knuckles: hey man, what's this about? why do you want to see sonic?

so he had no choice, he quickly went back to knuckles house and see's the two going at it, meaning that sonic was still safe from shad's wrath.

Tails: WAIT! I LIED! IT WAS ME WHO THREW THE EGGS, NOT SONIC!

both knuckles and shadow were shocked at this revelation, it was tails all along that did it.  
not sonic. they both stopped fighting.

Shadow: you threw eggs at my car? why?

shadow was speaking in a rather calm voice, this was unexpected from both knuckles and tails.

Tails: because we were doing a dare and the winner was to get playboy magizines.

Shadow: oohhh…. why didn't you tell me before?

Tails: I don't know, you were too busy.

Knuckles: so you thought you could pull a fast one huh?

Shadow: So the one responsible for all of huh? *points finger at knuckles*

Knuckles: Well...

Shadow: How about this? you drink this and i will forgive you. The fox will do whatever terrible thing you just asked and i forgive him. Try to denied this and i shot all the dr pepper you have, oh! and your games too *smirks evilly*

Knuckles: NO! NOT MY DOCTOR PEPPER!... FINE! I'LL DRINK IT, THERE AIN'T NO BITCH IN ME *takes glass and chugs it*

Shadow: *smiles evily*

Tails: oh boy, this ain't gonna end well.

Knuckles: *BURPS!* See? I can handle it.

Tails: If i remember correctly what you just put on that drink which makes Sonic the fastest thing alive to hurl his lunch i am not going to be here to watch what its going to do with you.

Shadow: more fun for me.

The twin tailed fox proceeds to slwoly walk out of the house where silver was still on the ground forggoten.

Knuckles: now usually, I would make you drink another batch, but i'm willing to give you a second chance, if you can get either amy's bra or panties, you win the dare contest.

Tails: alright then.

he storms off to the distance to complete his quest.

He begins to climb that tree making sure no one was looking and then he gets close to the window.

he then looks out the window and see's amy by herself, listening to pop music and watching tv, she was relaxing and was looking at the cover art of sonic adventure 2, one of her favorite games.

Amy: *sighs* sonic, you were so cool back in the day, even though your games are a hit and miss sometimes, I still think that you're the best.

Tails: (I wonder if she can say that after playing Sonic06.)

He then starts thinking how to get into the house by the window withouth letting his beloved Amy seeing him and get a label of pervert.

but at the same time, he wants to win fairly so no paper of sonic writing, he scratches his chin for a bit then gets an foolproof idea that'll work and at the same time not cheating.

he jumps on the roof of her house very gently and quietly as possible, after that. he goes to the window and see's that she's gonna to the bathroom, this was his perfect opportunity to go in and get the panties before she comes out, as he was not operating on a small time window.

Tails: got to hurry this up.

His heart was pumping fast, He goes to her Closet and opens up looking inside at her clothes. She had her classic red dresses and a pair of jean pants. He started looking for The undewear.

Then he hears Steps, Amy was coming back already it seems what she did on the bathroom was just to pass some lotion on her hands or moisturizer.

Tails: (Shit! i gotta hide)

He said closing the Closet and hiding there but then he stumbles and her clothes fall on him.

 ***DOOR NOB CREAKING!***

Tails: (oh shit! where do I hide? oh I know!)

he quickly starts to be quiet, making sure to be still and silent as best as he could, after getting himself in the closet, the door opens and the pink stalker comes out, feeling all happy as usual.

Amy: that lotion feels so good! hmmm, wait a minute... something's not right here.

she was looking around, almost as if she was looking for something or that something was wrong.

Tails: (please don't check the closet, please don't check the closet)

Amy: hmmm... oh! I know! I forgot to check on my cookies!

she then heads back downstairs to check on the cookies that she was baking, giving tails time to get out and start looking in her closet once more.

Tails: okay, no more fooling around, gotta look for them now.

Tails continued his search for her underwear, lifting shirts, socks and pants out of the way.  
but he couldn't find them and was about to give up until...

Tails: hey, what's this?

he pulls It out and it was her underwear, he smiled and got the thing he needed to complete the dare once and for all.

Tails: great! now I can leave.

Then he looks left and right for a second and quickly gives a sniff to her panties like a normal pervert.

Tails: (Smells great!)

he then hears footsteps coming from outside the room, it was amy coming back with her cookies that she baked.

Amy: mmm! these are so good! I ought to make some for sonic tomorrow!

Tails: (time to leave before she get's my ass and head nailed to her wall as trophies)

he runs to the opened window and gets outside and closes the window just in time, as she came back and jumped into her bed, holding on to her cookies, she ate them as she was putting back on her headphones and watching her tv again.

before tails left, she gives a quick look back at amy, melting his heart and making him smile.

Tails: (One of these days Amy)

He said blowing a kiss to her and proceeds to get down from the tree and runs away.

back at knuckles house for the last time, sonic was passed out on the floor right next to silver, asleep and not being woken up, as the puking tired him out so much, knuckles on the other hand. was sipping some dr pepper and reading a newspaper.

Knuckles: Hmmm, Sonic Forces receives mixed reviews on Metacritic and IGN... Wait a minute, last time I checked. IGN hated sonic, yet they continue to review his games. and there is that rumor that their reviews are paid, not sure if it's true, but I wouldn't put it past-

*KNOCKING!*

Knuckles: let's hope this ain't shadow again looking for a rematch.

Tails: Hey knuckles! it's me Tails. Im back!

Knuckles: glad so, now before I look at what you got, I need to ask... did you cheat again? cause if you did, that drink's right around the corner and I made sure to put in some extra hot sauce.

Tails: You are an really evil person Knuckles, but i came victorious.

Knuckles: thanks, now where is it?

The fox gets the prize from behind his back, amy's underwear in full view, this actually made Knuckles more surprised than he thought he would be.

Knuckles: well, congratulations on completing the quest for any's panties, now I hold my end of the bargin.

he goes and gets his suitcase full of the playboy mags that he promised.

Tails: Hmmm...on second thought, I don't want to have porn on my room all this time if anyone finds it. So i keep them for one or two days and give you back, Sound good?

Knuckles... DAMMINT! YOU RUINED THE PRANK! LOOK!

*Opens the suitcase and it turns out there wasn't any playboy magizines inside*

tails then got confused and a little pissed, he demanded an answer to this.

Tails: Wait a minute, what do you mean I ruined the prank?

Knuckles: I wasn't actually gonna give you or anyone playboy, I never had any, I was just making ya'll do stupid shit for the sake of it.

Tails: *GASP* ohh you scoundrel. You made Silver and Sonic faint and put me in danger. mark my words Echidna i will make a prank on you these days.

Knuckles: you ain't got shit on me brah, now get out before i make you drink that.

Tails: drink it yourself, i'm leaving.

the smart twin tailed fox went to the door and slammed it behind him as he left.

 ***SLAM!***

even though his prank didn't get through all the way, Knuckles still managed to give silver and sonic hell, especially sonic. and for that he was proud of himself, he actually goes to the shitty drink and drinks it.

 ***GLUG!* *GLUG!***

Knuckles: huh, that's actually pretty good!

* * *

Was it even healthy to drink such mixed stuff twice? He just didn't care.  
at the end of the day, everyone had fun... well some of them, what's next for the sonic misadventures series? well, stick around and find out.


	11. Chapter 11 Hooters or Mcdonalds

Weeks later after Knuckles terrible prank Tails was driving his car. He made it himself, it was simple though and customized.

Tails: Ahhn, it's so good to find a time for myself.

he drove around the not so busy streets, obeying the rules on the road such as stop lights, minding your speed and waiting for people to pass in order for you to pass, while knuckles wouldn't care about street rules, tails did as he wants to be a good Samaritan, that's when he decided that he was a little hungry.

Tails: hmmm, I hadn't ate in a while, so let's see where to go to have lunch.

he drives around the lot to see some restaurants, the first he saw was burger kind, but he and his were banned from that place after knuckles threw a massive tantrum over the place not having dr pepper.

Tails: thanks a lot knucklehead, now I can't have those mac n Cheetos all because they didn't have dr pepper! there was diet dr pepper, but whatever.

he then turns a corner and spots a taco bell, his friends liked taco bell but he didn't like this place after trying one of their new chicken chalupa give him the runs.

Tails: that place gave me the shits, so no thanks.

he was about to call it quits when he spots a mcdonalds, his favorite place to eat above all.

Tails: Ohh hell yeah. Now that place is awesome! I can't wait to get some of their fries, cause they are delicious.

He drives towards the fast food of his dreams for some quick junk food.

he thinks of going thru the drive thru, but as he was about to do so, he finds that the drive thru is extremely busy and full, The fox hits the steering wheel in anger.

Tails: damn it! well, I guess I have to go inside and get it to-go, that is if the line ain't long as well.

he then parks his car and gets out as he locks it, after locking his car, he heads inside and to his surprise, there wasn't a line as most people were on the tables eating their food.

he then goes up to the counter and waits for the employee to take his order, as he waited, he looked at the toy display, he wasn't a big fan of mcdonalds toys, but he did at one time liked them.

Voice: hello there, welcome to mcdonalds, how may I help you get a heart attack?

Tails heard that voice before, he was so familiar and as he turned around, he see's that the voice belonged to Rouge the bat! she was working at mcdonalds, but why though?

Tails: rouge? what are you doing here working, I thought you worked at hooters?

Rouge: Tails? Oh great is anyone with you too? bet you guys came to make fun of me.

Tails: What? no i just came here to eat i swear, Did you got fired or something?

Rouge: *sighs* Yes, turns out i am not suited to work on a place where you got high grades of someone touching your ass.

Tails: (To be fair, your ass is pretty thicc and tempting) Oh im sorry to hear that. You can tell me anything *smiles*

even though rouge didn't want to, he does remember that he is at least a nice guy and understood more than his friends, so she decided that it was time to explain to him on what had happened.

Rouge: well, alright i'll tell you but don't make fun of me, got it?

Tails: I promise.

Rouge: well, it all started on a Saturday afternoon, I was taking orders and delivering to customers as usual, but then, as I was taking an order, my pen dropped on the floor, and as I was bending over trying to pick it up, some asshole smacked my ass and shouted *shake it baby!* I turned around and I sucker punched that guy so hard in the face, some of his teeth came out, he then ran away before I really did some damage.

The yellow fox was shocked to hear this, and the fact that she can break someone's teeth made him shudder.

Tails: *shudders* man, that was brutal, so what happened next?

Rouge: well, after I punched the guy, I got called out by my manager, I tried to explain to him what had happen, but he didn't want to hear it, so he instead fired me for punching the customer and not only that, he also threaten to call the cops on me and put me back in prison, so I said *Fine! this place fucking sucked anyway! all these customers do is grab ass!* I threw my hooters shirt at him and walked out.

Tails felt sorry for her, getting fired for bullshit reasons is something that always pissed him off.

Tails: damn, i'm really sorry that happened to you, but at least that guy got what was coming to him.

Rouge: I should've punched the manager too, but then I would not be here and instead be in jail.

Tails: Well say no more my friend. After hearing this i am certain. I am going to help you.

Rouge: Wait your going to help me?

Tails: Sure, we are friends and this is what we do. Also i keep any silly hands away from you, i mean if you also go serve their food.

the thicc bat thought of the idea of letting him help her, while she was a bit hesitant since she could hold her own battles, it wouldn't hurt to have some assistance from others, especially ones who at least care.

Rouge: *giggles* alright, you can help me, but you don't work here, so how would you be able to help me?

Tails: i can be an undercover customer, someone who looks like an ordinary customer, but is actually a helper in disguise.

Rouge: hmmm, that sounds like a good idea. just as long as you keep any pervs from touching me, thanks tails, i appreciate the help.

Tails: you're welcome!

with the deal made, Tails goes to a table nearest of Rouge and begins his undercover work, he pretends to be a customer reading a newspaper, and looking at Rouge whenever she moves to the table area to serve the food.

He can't just be the stagiere of the place, that is not easy. Though he can order some food too since he is hungry and all.

Tails: *reading news paper* nothing interesting here but the usual news and sports stuff that's happening, it's all generic.

As he was reading, Rouge brought him his food without asking, it was a double bacon cheeseburger with two large orders of fries, and a large Pibb Xtra, this surprised him even though he didn't ask for his food yet.

Rouge: if anyone asks, just tell them that this was for someone else, but never picked it up.

Tails: alright, thanks!

he then set it down and began eating his food, it was so tasty and delicious than sonic's cooking or knuckles cooking for that matter, as he was eating, Rouge was then taking another order to someone, the twin tailed fox looked and was watching in case something went wrong.

Rouge: here's your food, enjoy.

As she was walking, she saw a quarter on the ground.

Rouge: huh, must be my lucky day.

Tails: (I feeel tempted to take a peek at her huge phat ass when she is bending over too but...sigh i promised to help her so lets see if anyone thinks they can touch her)

as he looked, he spots someone with a mouth brace that had been used for in case someone's mouth got hurt, that's when it struck him... that was the same guy from hooters, and he's about to do it again! he needed to come up with something quick to stop him.

Tails: oh man! what do I do? huh?

he looks and see's his remaining fry cup which still had fries, he didn't want to do it, but it was for a good cause.

Tails: sorry French fries, forgive me... HARAHH!

he throws the hot fries at the ass slapping customer, it wasn't hot but got all over him as he fell down, Rouge noticed this as she turned around and knew that he was the same guy.

Rouge: you!? oh I ought to-

Tails: Rouge wait! don't do it! you'll go to prison!

she heard the fox boy's pleads, she looks back down and stops before she did something that will land her in jail.

 **(rip friess 2018-2018)**

Rouge: Protect my dignity should not put me in jail. Now mister that hand of yours better be touching only your food or else.

Dude: okay! it'll only touch food from now on! i'm sorry! he shouted as he started to cry, rouge then picked him up from his shirt collar and looked into his eyes, she was pissed than ever before.

Rouge: don't ever come back to a fast food place ever again, do you hear me?

the poor ass grabber nodded really fast, as he didn't want to be in the joint with her around wanting to kick his ass so hard, she then dropped him from the ground and looked at him again.

Rouge: get outta here before i change my mind

she said in a stern voice, this caused the man to bolt out of mcdonalds really fast and was never seen again, she wiped some sweat from her forehead, now she felt like she won a marathon match, she then turned to tails and greeted him with a hug, which caused the fox boy to blush. Her boobs where squeezing his face and they smelled so good.

Tails: uuhhhh….. thank you? *blush when gets away*

he was so embarrassed to have a sexy woman like rouge hugging him, she then looked at his face and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Rouge: thank you for helping me fox boy!

Tails: (WOWWWWWWWW!) y-your welcome *smiles* you can count on me.

Rouge: and you know what else? the manager didn't come this time, I guess he was too busy listening to his ipod, that's a relief.

the fox agreed to her, at least she wasn't going to jail today, but now she needed to clean up the mess that he made for a good reason.

Rouge: now you better get out of here before someone see's that you did this to that guy.

Tails: agreed, it was nice helping you Rouge! *hugs*

he hugs her back, which made her a little happy, but the real reason was so he could feel her body.

Tails: (man, her breasts are so soft!) thanks for letting me help you, see ya next time!

he lets go of Rouge and heads to the door that leads to outside, he then got into his car and drove back to home, he was so full from the lunch and had fun at the same time.

Tails: it sure feels great to help someone who's in need.


	12. Chapter 12 Pranking all

We all know how funny pranking is but is not for everyone. A red echidna dude was on his house with a total disposable cellphone and a voice changer that he has bought from a scientist. It wasn't cheap but it was going to be so worth it.

Knuckles: Now we put it to the test. Hehehehe!

He laughed as he hen dials to sonic cellphone and changes his voice as he calls Sonic.

Sonic: Hello?

Knuckles: *uses Sonic voice* Hey there Sonic you remember me?

Sonic: Wh-what the! My voice? Who are you?

Knuckles: I am so sad you left me Sonic. Let's meet up again and play Sonic 06.

He was actually using sonic voice and acting like Sonic06 has on the other side like some kind of creepy pasta.

The blue blur hedgehog was now immediately scared right away, he started to shake and breathe heavily, was he dreaming again and just didn't know? However the case may be, he was already frightened by the voice of the 06 demon.

Sonic: No... not you again! I thought I destroyed you! you should've came back!

Knuckles: oh, but sonic, they made so many copies of my game, so as long as they're around, I ain't going anywhere, so your stuck with me.

Sonic: you know what!? I bet if they didn't rush the game and finished it all the way or better yet, scrapped it for something else, my reputation wouldn't be in the shitter!

Knuckles: I thought it was the sonic fanbase that was the fall of your reputation, because those people in the fanbase are batshit crazy, especially the sonamy shippers *shudders*

Sonic: well, that too cause some of them are crazy, but not all of them are insane, but that's beside the point!

Knuckles: Well i hope they do another Sonic unleashed. you looked good as a werehog *hangs up*

Sonic: Hello? Son of a- he hung up on me.

The box gloved user was laughing as he made Sonic think Sonic from Sonic 06 was a ghost haunting his ass.

meanwhile, the hedgehog called sonic was now shaking really badly, as if he was about to be jump scared at any moment, all because he thought that the 06 was back to haunt him (without realizing it was knuckles pulling a trick on him) as he tries to collect himself, he gets up and heads to the kitchen sink to wash his face.

Sonic: all I need is some fresh water to splash on my face, that's all.

He turns the facet on

*Turns on facet* *water zooms*

He then grabs up a handful of water and splashes the cold, yet refreshing water on his hedgehog face.

*Water splashes!*

after a few more splashes, he turns the sink facet off and looks down, taking a deep breathe, knowing that he was still awake and telling himself it was probably just his mind playing a trick on him.

Sonic: *sighs* see sonic? It was just a mind game, that's all. Now how bout we just head back to our-

*Phone rings!*

Sonic: AHHHHH! DONT EAT ME! PLEASE!

He then stops screaming for a second when the phone rings again and blushes as this was embarrassing for him.

Sonic: Get yourself together man; you're a hero for crying out loud.

He then reluctantly grabbed the phone to answer.

Sonic: H-hello?

Knuckles: (hmmm let's see) *turns to Amy voice* Hey Sonic!

Sonic: oh great, it's you...*sighs* what do you want now Amy? I'm kind of busy at the moment... (I always say that to get away from her)

Knuckles: oh come on sonic! I really love you, want to come over and play sonic 06 with me? We can co-op as sonic and Amy!

Sonic: hell no! I rather play Bubsy 3D than ever play that "game"

The hedgehog wasn't putting up with it, Knuckles was internally laughing as he was poking sonic more and more.

Knuckles: can I come over?

Sonic: NO!

Knuckles: pretty please?

Sonic: I'M HANGING UP! I AIN'T TALKING TO YOU NO MORE AND I AIN'T ANSWERING THIS PHONE NO MORE EITHER! GOOD FUCKING BYE!

*Hangs up phone*

Knuckles: What an asshole. I don't know why Amy likes him anyway; I was ready to say that i was watching him over the window but ahg! Whatever. Hmm should i call someone else?

He thinks for a while, thinking on who he can use his voice prank on since sonic wasn't going to answer the phone. Because he had other plans to prank him with the voice changer with, then he got an idea, he knew exactly who to call and mess with.

Knuckles: ooohh, I know... hehehehe.

*Pressing buttons* *tone rings*

As he awaits for his next victim to be pranked, he thinks about something that's bugged him for a well, and decides to speak about it.

Knuckles: hmmmm, i wonder who invented music for whenever you call a company and they transfer you while you wait, the music they pick is so stupid and not even real, they need to play something good like Metallica or AC/DC, those bands kick ass, oh it's going through.

He turns on his voice again to a different male voice, then the caller answers.

Blaze: hello? Who is this that I'm talking to?

Knuckles: hello there, this is the animal vet, I've been trying to reach a "blaze" is this the person that I'm speaking too?

Blaze: ummm yes? This is blaze the cat that you're talking too, what do you want?

Knuckles: well, I and my workers have been trying to contact you and even E-mail and phone message you, but you never responded to our e-mails or phone messages and we want to get to the bottom of this debacle.

The pyrokinetic cat was confused, she never received any calls from the vet or messages at all, something was fishy (and yes, pun intended LOL)

Blaze: hold on for a second, I never got any messages from you at all, what is this about?

Knuckles: *snickers* well, you have not paid for your vet visit for your checkup, and you owe us $600 in non-payments for not paying your fee and for payment-evasion.

Blaze: Ok now this is just ridiculous. Is this some kind of joke? I will found you and kick your sorry ass you hear me?

Knuckles: hey ma'am, if you try that, we have to sue for first degree assault and *chuckles* damage to private property! *Laughs*

he starts to laugh uncontrollably, dropping the phone on the floor and laughing like a maniac, Blaze could heard It over the phone and was pissed beyond belief, fire then formed out of her hands as she grabbed the phone.

*Fire whoosh!*

Blaze: I'm not taking this crap from you! You better hope that my car isn't parked in your driveway asshole! Don't call me anymore!

*hangs up*

Knuckles: oh man! That was soooo funny! *laughs* hey! That gives me an idea! Let's see if shadow's home...

*Button Pressing* tone ringing*

Knuckles: I got a prank that will sure as hell work on him... *snickers evilly*

*at shadow's house*

Shadow: time to play some Medal of Honor warfighter! Got my snacks and an extra controller in case I throw it out the window, what else is there-?

*Phone rings*

Shadow: wonder who that can be? It better not be a damn telemarketer selling me insurance.

He picks up the phone and Knuckles quickly switches to a western accent.

Knuckles: good morning' Shadow! How are you doing today? That's great! Say, I got a deal that'll interest you, and it isn't insurance.

Shadow...kay?

Knuckles: you like guns right?

Shadow: More than my life, why do you ask?

Knuckles: well, that's great you do because I got for you a one of a kind Halo M6 Magnum Pistol made by the best gun crafter ever.

If shadow's jaw could drop. it would drop so hard that it would punch and dig through the ground and reach china, was he really going to get a one of a kind Halo M6 Magnum Pistol for real? Not a toy one?

Shadow: are you serious? That's my favorite gun to use in both campaign and multiplayer! It's not a toy though right?

Knuckles: no sir, it's for real and it works just like in the games sir, it even has the sounds from Halo Combat Evolved! You can win this gun by doing one simple thing, you ready?

Shadow: yes! Anything! What is it?

Knuckles: we need to look at your Xbox account to look at all the halo games you played; reason is that we had heard that you're the best halo player ever! (Not really, he sucks at them because he rages too hard)

Shadow: hmmm, that's a little weird, but I'll do it! Just give me a minute.

What Shadow didn't realize was that Knuckles was going to delete all of his games and achievements and delete his Xbox live and profile accounts as well, as he had hacked computers before thanks to a certain twin tailed foxes help.

Shadow: okay, i sent you the information, are we clear on it?

Knuckles: yes sure, just let me make one adjustment...PSYCH!

Shadow: Wait what?

The red dude changes his voice to be deep and scary.

Knuckles: You just got tricked by a prank call you fool. say BYE BYE TO YOUR ACCOUNTS AND PROFILES MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

*hang up*

Shadow: wait! WHAT!? AW HELL FUCK NO! HE BETTER BE JOKING!

He heads to his console to try to save his games as he worked so hard and died so much trying to get all of the achievements from both story and multiplayers, but as he was looking at the screen, it was too late.

*Game deleted* *Game deleted* *Game deleted* *Game deleted*

Shadow: NOOOO! STOP! I WORKED SO HARD TO GET THEM! PLEASE STOP!

His profile gets deleted as well as his achievements, Xbox live account, and if that wasn't enough... the console gets the infamous RED RING OF DEATH.

Shadow:..AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

(Goes super motherfucking Saiyan mode)

He was not pissed, he was beyond pissed as he lost not only his games, achievements and accounts, but he also lost his Xbox to the red ring of death.

Shadow: KNUCKLES! I'M COMING FOR YOU! *CRASHES THROUGH THE ROOF!*

He was heading his way to the red dude's house to settle the score, meanwhile, the boxer glove wearing dude was laughing his ass off after doing one of the best pranks ever, and he then decides to call tails using Amy's voice.

As knuckles dialed tails number, he switches his voice to Amy's and waited for the poor fox to answer so he can prank him.

Tails: hello? Who is this?

Amy: hey tails! It's me Amy! Do you want to go out on a date?

He waited for tails to get super surprised and freak out then deliver the prank blow, but then, something changed, something that he didn't expect.

Tails: is that you Knuckles? Because Amy would never call me to on a date and she would ask sonic, which he always says no too, and btw i heard sonic raging on the phone so i immediately knew it was you pranking him and probably others.

The dude sweat dropped as Tails once again spits on his prank.

Knuckles: You know what? You're no fun dude, i hope Amy never dates you anyway *blows raspberry* bye prank ruined.

Tails: whatever, oh and btw, i called everyone that wasn't and was pranked that you were the one with the voice changer, so don't bother calling anyone wanting to prank them as they know who you are and they will hang up on you the second you call them, goodbye.

*hangs up*

Knuckles: what!? Are you kidding me!? Great! Now i have no one left to prank now, that's just great! *throws phone at wall* *cracks!* *crumbles*

as he threw the phone against the wall, he then realized that his voice changer was no longer usable as he took it off, but didn't want to destroy it as he had a lot of fun using it to piss off his friends, so he instead puts it in his prank drawer where he keeps his pranks to use on his friends and other people.

Knuckles: great, now I'm sure that shadow is coming to kick my ass all the way to mars, so i need to hide, and i know one spot where he won't find me...

He then goes to his hiding spot, which was an underground room where the carpet would be, it was so hidden that shadow himself didn't know it was there.

There he had a couch and a small fridge with Dr pepper of course. There he could just chill and drink in peace.

And he relaxed and waited for the arrival of the insane super hedgehog himself, he knew that he might've gone overdrive on his powers and wouldn't be able to take him on, so he will instead hide and wait it out until shadow goes back to normal.

After an hour or so of waiting, the black furred hedgehog known as Shadow then crashed through the ceiling with a loud boom.

*CRASH!* *BOOM!*

Knuckles: (oh shit, he's here, better be quiet)

Shadow then proceeded to trash the house, lifting up couches and furniture to look for the red prankster; he didn't care about collateral damage and didn't care if the house itself crashed onto him, he wanted to kick the echidnas for all time, that's all that mattered to him.

Shadow: KNUCKLES! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!? I KNOW ALL OF YOUR HIDING PLACES AND I'M LOOKING ALL AROUND!

Knuckles: (but you don't know about this one bud, as you never found out anyway)

Shadow: IF YOU DON'T SHOW UP RIGHT NOW, I'll JUST BLOW UP YOUR ENTIRE FUCKING HOUSE!

Knuckles then realized that he wasn't joking, he remembered one time when shadow blew up an ice cream truck with a bazooka because they were out of his favorite ice cream flavor, Butter Pecan, he could handle cleaning up a mess, but not a destroyed house, so he needed an idea, and that's when he got one.

Knuckles: (this will be foolproof, hehehehe!)

he looks for something he made in case something like this would happen, he pulls out a knockout gas grenade that can not only knock someone out, but also erase any memories that they had, upon getting it out, he goes up the small ladder that led to the opening of the hidden carpet door, pushing it up slowly as to not get attention.

Knuckles: hope this works... he whispered to himself, he then pulls the pin out of the grenade with his teeth because that's what badasses do in action movies, and then tossed it near shad's feet and ducked back down.

*TINK!*

Shadow: hmmmm?

He looks down and see's the grenade near him and is confused at first.

Shadow: what the fuc-

*BLAST!* the grenade explodes with a gas that instantly knocks shadow out as he falls to the ground with a loud thud.

*THUD!*

Knuckles: *gets out* Hehehe who is the ultimate life form now bitch?

He rolls Shadow on a carpet like some cartoon show and then takes him out of his house as he goes down the street rolling around.

after taking out of the house and putting him out on street to make him roll, Knuckles then went back inside his house and locked the door, he knew that as soon as shadow woke up, he wouldn't remember what happened today, he then went upstairs and headed to his bedroom to sleep as it was 12:00 in the morning, he gets in under his covers and rests his head on the pillow.

Knuckles: man that was a fun day, well it was until tails ruined the prank, but at least I managed to really piss off shadow. Hehehehe.

he then turns off the lamp light and dozes off into a deep sleep, getting himself ready for another pranking day tomorrow, that is, if tails learns to stay out of the pranks and not ruin them that is.


	13. Chapter 13 Sleepover

It was the start of a new weekend and now it was time for a sleepover. Blaze had invited Amy and Rouge to spend the night on her house so they could interact more. Blaze house was a little bigger then Sonic house and it was well organized and clean.

Blaze: So the popcorn will be ready in five minutes, anyone want to watch a movie or play a game?

both girls were deciding on watching a movie, but they were thinking of what kind of movie they should watch, then amy comes up with an idea.

Amy: let's watch a movie! I know a good one!

Rouge: no thanks, you always gonna pick some shitty romance movie, and I've already seen that stupid bridesmaids movie about a dozen times.

Amy: but it's my favorite movie! I like to think that me and sonic are in bridesmaids.

 ***Facepalms***

Blaze facepalmed, as she did not care about her and sonic's so called "relationship" and agreed with Rouge she's seen that movie too many damn times, it was time for a change of taste.

Blaze: no, we are not watching that movie again, and if you attempt to try to put that dvd in the dvd player, I will set it on fire. so what's it gonna be amy?

Amy was now a little pissed that she can't watch her favorite movie of all time, so she had no choice but to accept it.

Amy: FINE! But when I go back to my house, i'ma watch it in my home, how bout that!?

Blaze: Do as you want.

Rouge: How about something...hmm Have you to ever watched It? I didn't, but i'm just saying, maybe something we never saw can be nice. Surprises you know?

the purple cat was curious about this "It" movie as she saw the trailers for it, then remembered something she kinda forgot.

*Hey, I remember that my tv subscription lets me to watch some movie channels for free for a week, and I remember seeing Baywatch on one of the said movie channels, how bout it?

Rouge: hell yeah! lets watch it!

The bat agreed to the sound of that, she was certain that the Pennywise movie would be better than that shitty bridesmaids movie that the pink stalker hedgehog obsesses over, she gets her remote and turns on the tv.

*tv turns on*

Blaze: let's see, I know it's here somewhere.

Amy: I bet that movie sucks ass.

Blaze: oh, shut up! you never even seen it, so why say it sucks? ever heard of the phrase "Don't judge a book by it's cover?"

Amy: why am I friends with you again?

Blaze: Because you don't have anyone else who puts up with your shit *winks*

Rouge: (Well actually...)

Amy: Fine Whatever! Just put it on and lets see if that movie is all that you said.

Blaze: Trust me, you need to open your horizons.

Rouge: I'll go get the cokes.

after flipping through some stupid boring channels and stupid commercial only ones, she finally finds the movie channels and see's the It movie just about to play, so they have time to get themselves ready.

Blaze: trust me amy, this movie will change your opinion on movie tastes and such, I think you'll like it.

Amy: HMMPH! *crosses arms* we'll see.

she sets it on the movie channel that's about to play Baywatch, rouge comes back with the cokes and popcorn, as well as some candy like skittles which were her favorite thing to eat.

Blaze: alright, is everyone ready to watch something better than amy's boring repetitive crappy movies?

Rouge: *raises hand up* yes I am.

Amy: I ain't.

Blaze: and yet, you still wonder why sonic never wants to date you, but that don't matter now, the movies starts... right now!

they all sit down on the bed and watch as the intro of Pennywise begins.  
They watch it without making a noise at first.

the movie starts with Georgie Denbrough playing with his paper boat that his brother made for him as he was running down the raining street, he was show to be having fun with the boat, this relaxed the girls as they watched it, but this was the calm before the storm.

Amy: ehh, are you sure this is the right movie to watch? because all I see is a kid playing in the rain, it's boring.

Blaze: trust me, it's gonna be good, and stop bitching already.

Amy: Bite me.

Rouge: SHUSH!

Georgie Denbrough then loses his boat into a small opening that led to the sewers, he loses it and is about to go home when he hears a voice and see's some clown come out, this startled amy a little as she had a little fear of clowns, but kept watching.

Pennywise: hey Gerorgie, you want your boat back *shows him the boat*

Georgie Denbrough: i'm not supposed to talk to strangers.

Pennywise: oh, but i'm a nice guy, in fact why do you join me down here? there's a carnival and everything.

Rouge: Oh yeah join the creepy clown in the sewers, that is a smart idea.

Amy: It's just a damm paper boat you can make another, now run! run!

Blaze: What is the matter Amy? Feeling anxious?

Amy: Who me? N-no its just a hobo clown, i ain't scared.

the boy then reaches out to the clown with his hand, amy starts to hug the pillow in fear, and both rouge and blaze noticed this and knew right away that she was absolutely afraid of clowns and scary movies in general, they then smiled an evil grin and decided to mess with her as they watched the movie.

Amy: "whimpers"

Georgie shows his hand to Pennywise's face and in an absolute instant...

*CHOMP!*

Georgie Denbrough: AHHHHHH!

Pennywise: *GROWLS!*

Amy: EEEKKK! turn it off blaze! I don't wanna watch the rest, please!

the pink hedgehog pulls the blanket over her head to hide herself from the movie, both the cat and bat started to laugh as her scarred nature, how could a stalker that can break down doors and get pissed very easily get so scarred of a fake clown that ain't even real?

Blaze: Damn Amy, you didn't tell us you had a fear of clowns, but I picked movie night, so you can either prove us that you're not scared and watch the whole thing, or you can go home, which will it be? hmmm?

Amy: That clown ate that kids FUCKING ARM! how messed up is that? You're telling me none of that put fear in you two?

Blaze: because unlike YOU, we've watched horror movies before and can predict how a jumpscare is coming, and not to mention that these horror movies ain't real anyway, but you never watched a horror movie in all your life and always watched those stupid cheesy romance bullshit, and you know I fucking despise Twilight with a passion.

Rouge: I hate that movie too, can't believe they made vampires so stupid, and last time I checked, Vampires do not shine like crystals in the sunlight, they burn like in Blade, and those Vampires are more better than Edward, great now we're getting off track, let's just continue watching.

Amy: but I don't wanna watch! can we just watc-

Blaze: if you say "Bridesmaids" I will set that dvd and your twilight collection on fire.

Amy: "*Flips the bird*

Georgie crawls under the rain trying to get away from where the evil clown has eaten his arm, fear inside him like never before.

*Shaking* *whinpering*

the poor stalker was shaking in the bed, her eyes wider than a cat's eyes as she was forced (not really) to watch this scary movie as it continued to show more scary moments like the mummy and the wolfman, though that one she liked as It reminded her of sonic's transformation into Were-Sonic, but she was still afraid regardless.

Amy: please turn this damn movie off! it's too scary to watch! *cries*

Rouge: *sighs* I ought to ask tails to make me a voice muter that can mute her voice so she would stop complaining already, that voice is starting to get on my nerves.

Blaze: I agree, I actually hope she leaves if she gets frightened too much, it's getting annoying, even Knuckles ain't this damn annoying, and that's me being NICE.

*Hour later*

they get to the scene where the sink has a blood bubble coming out of the sink, Amy hugged her pillow so tightly as she was expecting something to happen.

*POP!*

Amy: EEEKKK! *jumps from the bed and falls*

Blood splatters all over the room and sink and the poor girl named Beverly is frightened as she calls for her dad.

Beverly: DAD!

The pink Hedgehog finally has had enough and freaks out and smashes the DVD with her hammer.

Blaze: *GASPS!* My DVD!

Rouge: You did told her you would break it anyway.

Amy: JUST BECAUSE I DONT LIKE HORROR MOVIES IT DOESNT MEAN YOU CAN THROW YOU'RE KNIFE WORDS AT ME. You act like my romance movies are bullshit but what about you and Silver huh? Aren't you two a couple?

Blaze: no, despite what people and fandom say *shudders* don't get me started on them, we are not a couple as we are just friends and friends only. sure, Silvers a nice guy and a great person to be around, but he's just someone I don't see as a romantic type.

the purple fire making cat was right, they aren't in a romantic relationship and are only friends, but that still didn't calm amy down.

Amy: OH YEAH!? AND WHAT ABOUT YOU ROUGE!? WHO DO YOU LOVE? KNUCKLES OR SHADOW?!

Rouge: well, to be honest, I like shadow more and I would like to date him if he would stop playing those stupid games and get rid of his guns, but trying to tell him that is like the equivalent of telling a child to stop throwing a tantrum, it just ain't happening, and as for knucklehead... well, he's at least tolerable, but his pranks do get annoying and-

Amy: THAT'S NOT WHAT I ASKED YOU BAT BITCH!

the sexy bat, hearing that. stood up and faced the stalker face to face.

Rouge: you better watch what you say to me before you say something you regret, I ain't afraid to go back to jail.

both girls were ready to get into a fist fight.

Blaze: Hey! no fighting or else i get the spray on you two, For mobius sake we are adults!

tensions were extremely high right now as the three best friends were now in the midst of a drama war that threatens to separate their friendship, Blaze then realizes that this is starting to go too far and decides to try to calm the situation down before it got worse.

Blaze: look! I know that tensions are high now, but we can't focus our frustrations on each other, it's not what friends should do, please, lets calm down and talk to each other.

both were breathing heavily and were getting angry, but hearing those words from their purple friend have at least cooled some anger as they both settled their fists down.

Rouge: *sighs* blaze is right, we shouldn't be fighting each other or making fun of our weaknesses, i'm sorry Amy.

Amy: and I guess i'm sorry too for breaking Blazes dvd and dvd player and acting like a brat. I try to not be so annoying...that is knuckles job.

Rouge: yeah, we should be doing something fun together.

Amy: yes we should, but what can we do for fun? hmmm?

they all think for a moment on what to do after the DVD player was destroyed by Amy, they could watch tv but that would get boring after a while, that's when Blaze the cat came up with something that they can all do.

Blaze: I know! *picks out the pillow that amy threw after she jumped*

Rouge: are you suggesting a pillow fight?

Blaze: yes! this is not only fun, but it can also reduce stress as well, wanna try?

Rouge: eh, that seems like something only college girls do, but hey, anything is better than sitting around doing nothing, so sure.

Amy: Yes!

Blaze: Dont worry later we can do crazier things together but for now lets act like college girls!

She then thrown a pillow at Rouge face.

Rouge: oh you... you're gonna get it now!*laughs*

Amy: *laughs*

the female gang decides to throw and hit at each other pillows, the pillows were obviously soft and didn't really hurt, so they hit each other as hard as they can, it was an extremely fun night for all of them as they were getting out their stress and negative emotions.

* * *

 ***hours later...***

after a few hours later, we find the girls on the bed relaxing after their little pillow fight as it tired them out greatly, but it was so worth it for the fun and such, Amy turns her head to the other girls.

*thanks so much for this sleepover, Blaze! I had a lot of fun!* she told the cat excitedly.

Blaze: Your welcome.

Rouge: Hey i had an idea for a fun activity before we go to bed. How about we take Some sexy pictures of each other?

this idea sounded somewhat promising, but Blaze however, was not really interested in doing something like that.

Blaze: ehh, no thanks, i'm not that kind of girl to do that kind of stuff to be honest, breaks my code of honor or some shit like that.

Rouge: ehh, whatever. suit yourself, how bout you Amy?

Amy: hmmm, i'm not sure...can I send one to sonic?

Rouge: sure, i'm sure he'll love it (not really) Ready?

Amy nodded yes, which made rouge smile as she got out her phone and turned on the camera, and they both got themselves ready for the picture taking.

Rouge: i'll go first.

She removes her pajamas and changes into something much more sexy like a pair of black panties and black bra doing a pose where she puts her hands against the wall and shows her backside as she smiles.

 ***Click!* *Flash!***

the phone camera takes a picture of Rouge's back, she smiled a perverted smile as the camera continued to take pictures of her, it was really fun and exciting at the same time, Amy was impressed by this and wanted to try for herself.

Amy: Pick me! Pick me!

she was jumping up and down in a happy manner, the busty bat Giggled as she then used the camera on Amy, but the stalker was wanting to do something else.

Amy: hey, can I do a duck face picture instead? I really wanted to do one because I heard it's so cool, and not to mention that I want to send it my lover sonic! Please?

the sexy vampire bat was not into duck faces as it was a retarded trend that died out a long time ago, but if it meant making amy shut up so she'll get some sleep, then she'll allow it.

Rouge: alright, but after this, I wanna go to bed because I need to get ready for work tomorrow, okay?

Amy: okay.

* * *

 ***Meanwhile at Sonic House***

The twin tailed fox was playing fortnite and he was really enjoying it.

Tails: Oh my god! this is so cool, Sonic is missing out.

Sonic had gone out to do Sonic stuff so Tails was alone at home and he also had forgotten his cellphone.

*Buzz!* the phone starts buzzing, Tails noticed and pauses the game to see what or who is calling on the phone, he notices that it was a text of sorts from Amy, it read "Sonic! look! I made you a pic! lookie!" he is curious about what it is.

Tails: hmm, i'm not sure if It would be okay to... well, wait a minute, sonic usually doesn't care about what amy sends him as he always deletes it, so he wouldn't mind.

he then shrugs it off and presses the button to see what it is that amy sent "sonic"

 ***Press!***

Tails: *eyes widen* *Blushes* woah... she made a duck face?

he didn't think that she would make a face like that, he actually liked it but didn't want sonic to find it and delete it, so he got out his USB flash drive and plugged it in and moved the pic into the USB drive, now he can at least cherish the picture for himself, he then went back to playing Fortnite.

* * *

 ***Hours later***

the blue hedgehog then came back a while after, he finds his twin tailed friend playing Fortnite and looks at his phone to see if gotten any messages from either his friends or a stalker he knows too much.

Sonic: huh, no messages from amy, must be my lucky day! *laughs*

Tails: yep, maybe she went to sleep early for once instead of spamming you with texts asking if you wanna go on a date.

Sonic then stretched out his arms and legs after a very busy night outside, he was tired and ready to rest on his soft bed.

Sonic: hey i'm heading off to bed, see ya in the morning tails, don't stay up too late now *laughs*

Tails: yeah whatever, you take care.

the blue blur heads back upstairs to his room to sleep, not knowing that his yellow fox friend kept that amy rose picture for himself, he smiled and blushed as he now had a new pic for his amy folder to put in, granted that Knuckles doesn't try to show his other friends that is.

Tails: one day amy…. soon. *kisses his USB drive*


	14. Chapter 14 Tails Party

''There is a moment in every young man life were he pass through many hardships in life like puberty and teenage years or can i watch this movie with no adult supervision? but today was the day were a Tails Miles prower the sidekick of Sonic was now ready to be a man...SINCE! it's his EIGHTEEN PARTYYYY!''

The scene changes and a huge house almost like a mansion was seen. Why this is being show to you? well because Sonic won the a lottery were he and some other friends if he wanted could stay on a beautiful gorgeous house with many places to make any party that you wanted and as the good friend he is to Tails he decided to use this chance to give the fox a amazing birthday party.

* * *

 ***Inside the House***

Tails: Wow this place is amazing Sonic, i can't believe this.

Sonic: No worries man, this is the last thing i can do.

Tails: Hey man, thanks so much for doing this, I know that sometimes we don't get along and such, But you doing this for me on my birthday is awesome!

Sonic: Don't mention it, unfortunately I had no choice but to invite my big red dumbass friend "Sighs"

As they were looking around and getting started on putting up the cake and gifts, The big red dude jumped out from under the table, Causing the plates and to break and the cake almost falling. Luckily, Sonic caught it in time.

Sonic: DAMN IT! Knuckles, can't you just walk in like normal instead of doing these weird surprise showups!? you nearly destroyed the cake!

The blue blur then placed the cake on the counter, relieved that even a smudge wasn't present on the frosting.

Knuckles: Hey Tails, I got ya something for your birthday!

Tails: I hope it's not a prank Knuckles or no cake or drinks for you.

Knuckles: Hey, it's your birthday, I would never prank someone on their birthday.

He then hands Tails a box, he inspects it to make sure there wasn't any pranks attached to it, He then shakes it too.

 ***Shakes* *Rumbling***

He could hear something in the box, this got him a little excited as to what it could be, but at the same time though. He thinks Knuckles is trying to pull something, so he decides the best course of action.

Tails: Well...how about you open for me Sonic?

Upon hearing those words, the hedgehog was not having it and refused to do such thing, as he was aware of his pranks

Sonic: What? no way! it might be a prank after all.

Tails: I don't think it is, besides, He did say that he doesn't prank people on their birthdays, so just open it.

The fox hands him the present, Poor Sonic sighed in annoyance as he had no other choice but to just take it and look at what's inside the damn thing.

Sonic: Fine, i'll open it, but you owe me, Buddy.

The blue hedgehog cautiously takes the present from Tails and does the same thing before, Shaking and looking around.

Sonic: Well, it didn't explode, so that's a sign.

He then starts opening the top slowly, Maybe his fox friend was right after all, maybe Knuckles for once wasn't gonna be a-

 **"FLWOMP!" "SQUISH!"**

A banana cream pie was launched in the hedgehog's face, causing Tails to be shocked that Knuckles did something back in the old days of pranking.

Tails: Hey a pie. Feeling Classic today Knuckles?

Sonic: Aghn *groans* it's ok it's just a pie, no need to get peeved.

Knuckles: Great that you liked my classic pranks, you can never beat a classic. but seriously I got the real present right here *Shows another gift*

The yellow fox looked at the new gift, looking at the sides but slightly believed that Knuckles was telling the truth.

Tails: This? is this the real gift?

Knuckles: Yes it is, and hey, i'll open it for ya *Starts opening box*

Sonic: I hope it's another Pie that will hit your face "Chuckles*

The red Echidna opened the box, and took out a limited edition Dark Souls 3, Tails got super excited to received the game as he was trying to find one for some time, Sonic, however was jealous

Sonic: AW WHAT!? THAT SUCKS! *Scoffs*

Tails: Ohh wow! Dark souls 3, that is actually a decent game thanks knuckles.

Knuckles: What can i say? it's a good game. I'm more into some shooting games now like Resident evil 4.

Then someone knocks on the door and Sonic quickly goes to anwser it.

Sonic: Welcome to a house you can only afford in your dreams.

Amy: HI SONIC! "Jumps to hug him rightly, crushing him like he was in a trash compactor"

Sonic: AMY! GET THE HELL OFF ME!

Amy: Not until you say "will you marry me?"

Sonic: I rather marry Bubsy the bobcat! *Pushes Amy off*

Then the rest of the group were arriving to the party, Shadow, Silver, Blaze, Rouge and as a added Bonus, Marine the raccoon.

Marine: Ello! does anybody miss me?

The raccoon girl spoke in a heavy Australian accent, and got on peoples nerves, but at least Sonic would tolerate her more than Amy, At least Marine doesn't call the blue blur 50 times a day and running up his phone bill.

Marine: Hey! do I even exist in the sonic universe anymore? when was the last time i was in a new sonic game?

Tails: I think you came back as Sticks on Sonic boom, you two seem really close look. Maybe you're still in the comics.

Shadow: This place is not so bad.

Tails: Hey guys! glad you all could make it.

Sonic: Knuckles spray something on this pest on my shoulder please.

Rouge: So i heard you are now eighteen, how does it feel fox boy?

Tails: Honestly, I don't really feel any difference. I mean, sure i'm an adult now and i'm a bit taller, but I kinda feel the same, it's like that in every sonic game where we don't really age, weird huh?

Rouge: It is kind of weird, but then again, I wouldn't want to be old, would ruin my image Haha.

Marine: I heard about this "Sticks the badger" and she looks like me a little, but why use my colors? I remember that badgers were black and white colored, but then people would think she's a skunk.

Sonic: Okay, enough tomfoolery, lets just get the party started, and CAN SOMEONE PLEASE GET THIS PINK BITCH OFF ME!?

Amy: Squee!

As the entire gang were finally settled in, Knuckles got out tail's cake, it was Yellow and white like his fur color and even had two cake slices at the end to make twin tails.

Tails: wow! this cake looks good! thanks Knuckles for making it!

Knuckles: No problem Man this party is gonna be awesome at this place.

Marine: Man i wish i was in more games but i am happy to be at least one.

Rouge: We don't really age in the games but we did change a lot right?

Shadow: My game was the best, it had guns, explosions and a badass theme song with multiple endings.

Silver: Wish my turn to shine was better.

Sonic: I wished that Sonic Forces was actually better, it might've saved the franchise, but SEGA had to screw it up again as usual, Makes you wonder what is the point?

Tails: Yeah, I see that too as well, but enough about how SEGA sucks, Let's eat some cake!

Shadow gets a knife and starts to cut slices of the cake for each friend, He gets a ceramic plate and places the said cake slice on it, And putting in a fork on the side.

Once done, he then starts handing them out to the other guys and girls.

Rouge: this is so good! I know I have to watch my figure, But I can't say no to a cake *Giggles*

Amy: I wanna share my slice with Sonic.

Sonic: No thanks, I rather not have cooties.

Knuckles: C'mon blue man, don't be a party pooper, no one likes party poopers, Ain't I right? *Raises glass in the air*

Tails: Yeah! Cheers to knuckles Cake! Enjoy the party guys.

Shadow: Does that mean you can drink booze now? this party would be cool if...

Blaze: Shadow you can't expect someone to have booze all the time.

Shadow: Then you don't know me.

Tails: Calm it down guys, no need to get a little stressed right now, Lets focus on having fun.

Shadow: You're right, we shouldn't bicker right now during a birthday party, We'll bicker later, Hahahah.

Blaze: "Sighs" At least the cakes good, that's for sure.

The entire gang were enjoying the delicious cake, savoring the frosting and taking their time enjoying every bite put into it, All were having a very excellent time.

* * *

 ***Half hour later***

The entire cake was finished, all were resting after that good tasty treat.

Silver: Oh man, I can't eat another bite.

Blaze: I ain't gonna eat any cake for a good while.

Marine: I agree.

The birthday fox then gets up and takes all of the plates to the sink to wash later, As the next part of his birthday was unwrapping presents that he got from his friends.

Tails: Come on guys, lets open presents!

Sonic: Alright, just let me get this pink pest off.

Knuckles: Lets not waste another half an hour opening stuff and taling about, we need to party up dudes not eat and then go to sleep hehe gotta play games, watch movies or just...meh you get it

Tails: Let met see who i should get first, How about Rouge's present?

Rouge blushed at the comment, she didn't get a gift for Tails as she though he was too big for that kiddie stuff, so she needed an idea for a "Gift" that's when she got an idea.

Rouge: oh! I already got a gift for you, but it's super, super special so you need to close your eyes first, just let me get the "Gift" out.

She told a lie to the birthday twin tailed fox man, to which he believed as he closed his eyes in excitement.

Blaze: But Rouge, you didn't get a-Mhhpph?

The bat closed the cats mouth before she could get a word in, not wanting to ruin the surprise.

Rouge: Shhh! *Whispering* I know I didn't get a present for him, but I got a back up plan, just follow my lead.

She lets go of Blaze's lips and walks up to the red dude for help.

Tails: k? *close his eyes* I'm waiting.

Rouge: *Whisper* I didn't get a gift for him because i thought he was pass this kid stuff.

Knckles: *whisper* What? C'mon everyone likes to win presents from people, it shows that you care. Hehe you're so screwed.

Rouge: C'mon help me you idiot.

Knuckles: Ok, How about you tell him that his present is something that he can get when you two are alone. then you find a way to give something.

Amy: Are we done or what?

Blaze: Settle Down Amy, what did you get for Tails?

Rouge: sounds like a good idea, thanks dude.

The sexy bat then walked back to the fox man, no longer fox boy as he was now a grownup and was ready to do awesome things, Like drinking beer, driving race cars, watching action movies and all the manly things that men do when they are grownups.

Tails: ooohhh, I'm so excited! what is it? what is it?

Rouge: Geez, calm down dude, now this one is so super special, I'll give it to you when where are alone.

The fox man was confused, why would she show it to him after everyone leaved?

Tails: Hmmm, that's a little weird, but hey, I got other gifts so it'll wait, Now Amy, what did you get me for my birthday?

Sonic: A restraining order to keep her away? I hope.

Knuckles: Why would he want that? *giggles*

Tails: Hush now Echidna. Now let me see *Opens up*

He opens the box and spots something that caught his attention, it was a Blu Ray DVD Player, at first he doesn't seem to mind since it was a regular dvd player, but upon further inspection, He found something tapped on the bottle of the player, he takes out off and it was revealed to be a Expendable trilogy set, one of his favorite action movies of all time!

Tails: Wow! this is so cool! thanks so much Amy! "Hugs her"

Amy: You're very welcome Tails! "Hugs back"

Sonic: "Retches" Damn it, I thought it was gonna be a restraining order.

As the fox boy got his DVD Player and movies, Both Shadow and Blaze gave him two presents.

Shadow: If you think that was awesome, take a look at this!

The fox opens both the boxes, getting out two items, the first from Shadow was a Gears of war ultimate edition and God of war 3 remastered for PS4, the second he received from Blaze was a PS4 for God of war.

Tails: Thanks so much guys! I heard those games are awesome! especially God of war!

Silver: You gave him a ps4? Where did you get the money for that?

Blaze: I didn't, I just gave him your PS4.

This comment caused Silver to get into a small rage, She gave him his PS4 to Tails? How could she!?

Silver: WHAT!? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?

Blaze: Because you've been on the damn thing all day and night, and not spending time with me all because you want to play online with your friends, I need to break the cycle cause you have an addiction.

Silver: I DON'T HAVE AN ADDICTION! GIVE IT BACK NOW!

He goes up in the air, activating his telekinetic powers to pick up objects and throw them in a broken manner like in Sonic 06, except he was gonna do his favorite meme "It's no use"

He was dead set on getting back his PS4, even if it meant destroying the mansion to get it, But the purple cat wasn't going to put up with his stupid temper tantrum.

Blaze: See Silver? this is why you don't appear in many Sonic games anymore, cause of shit like this! chill the fuck out! it's just a stupid game console!

Silver: But...but...

Blaze: NO BUTS! Calm down now! or do you want to see what happens when I get pissed off?

The silver hedgehog, not wanting to get her mad cause he has seen what happens when she gets really pissed, And didn't want to face her feline wraith.

Silver:...FINE! I'M LEAVING! THIS CAKE SUCKED ANYWAY!

He powers down and floats back down to the floor, he then takes his gift to tails and throws it on the ground and stomps on it, Crushing his gift and walking to the door, As he opens it, The fire feline tries to stop him from leaving.

Blaze: Come back and apologize!

Silver: I ain't apologizing shit! *SLAM!*

Blaze: GAHHHHH! "Takes deep breaths" I'm sorry folks, i'm sorry you had to see that from him, i'm gonna leave here and get him to calm down.

The poor fox man was looking at his destroyed gift, But she looked at him cause there was something about it that he didn't know.

Blaze: Don't worry about that, it was just some two salt shakers anyway.

Tails: Geez he got more angry then Shadow in a bad day.

Sonic: It was kind of a dick move to get his console like that without telling.

Amy: Why does she cares so much anyway? I thought they where not a thing.

Knuckles: What do you mean just a console? You ever played God of war 3 on ps4? its glorious bah! normal girls will never understand the mighty game world.

Shadow: I know what we need.

The ultimate lifeform goes and plays his theme song from his game and starts dancing.

Knuckles: Oh hell yeah! that's what i'm talking about! this is what this party was missing! "Joins in on the dancing, doing a 80's style dance move"

Sonic: I have to admit, his theme song is pretty good, oh hey, here's what I got ya. "Hands him his present"

Tails: Thanks!

He goes to open it like the rest of his gifts before, but upon opening and taking it out of the box, it was actually something boring, nothing more than just some bath towels and hand soaps, something he would never expect to get on his birthday.

This, of course left him disappointed and wondered why he got him these.

Tails: Uhhhh thanks? but why towels and soap?

Sonic: cause everything's gone up and not even my unlimited rings pile could fix that.

Knuckles: Bullshit! you were being a cheapskate, luckily for you my foxy buddy, I got you something even better!

The red dude hands him a rather small box, the yellow fox opens it and it's revealed to be a box of men's cologne, something that'll make him smell really good.

Tails: Cool, this is even better than Sonic's!

Sonic: "Gives the double finger to Knucks"

Knuckles: Yep! I figured that since you're now an adult, i'd get those for you, Cause now you're a...

*Gets a wooden spoon to pretend that it's a microphone & plays the instrumental version of Now you're a man by DVDA*

* * *

 **now you're a man, a man, man, man.**

 **now you're a man, a manly, manly man.**

 **a man, man, man.**

 **you are now a man, you're a man.**

 **now you're a man.**

* * *

"Plays guitar solo with the wooden spoon"

Marine: Hahahahaha.

Sonic: Whatever, i made this party to be in this amazing mansion so keep your songs and cologne for yourself. Manly dork!

Rouge: This is so silly haha.

Amy: Sing a song for us Sonic.

Tails: I'm going to store the presents on the room later, thanks guys, although i'm thinking of giving Silver Ps4 back i don't want some kind of Vendetta.

Tails goes upstairs and Sonic runs away when Amy is not looking because she was talking to someone else.

Tails: Man, this has to be the best birthday party I ever had in my life, Cake, Presents, and even a song from Shadow and Knuckles, this really has to be my lucky day.

He takes all of the gifts to his room, being very careful not to drop them, As he walked up and saw his door, he turned around and used his twin tails to twist the doorknob open, surprising him as he thought that it didn't work.

Tails: Ha, I really outdo myself sometimes.

He then pushes the door with his shoulder, while at the same time holding on to his gifts tightly. slowly stepping to the counter where he kept his dvds and games, he sets the Blu Ray player on the soft carpet and placed his new games and Expendables trilogy in the shelves.

He also placed the PS4 in the secondary shelve next to his Xbox360 and PS3, planning to give it back to Silver once everything has calmed down for him. That is, if Blaze will allow it back in the house and if Silver can fix his gaming addiction.

Tails: i'm gonna have a movie marathon tomorrow, now for the towels, soap and cologne.

And for the final gifts, He then went to the bathroom and placed the towels and soap in the towel cabinet and put the cologne's in the sink drawer.

It appeared that everything was finally put up, He smiled a proud smile as he walked out of his room to join back with his friends.

Tails: Oh boy! that felt good, now I can-

 **"Door closes suddenly"**

Outside the room, the red echidna dude was laughing as he was planning something.

Knuckles: Now for phase two.

He runs downstairs to look up for Amy and sees her looking behind the couch for Sonic.

Amy: Dammit! Where is him?

Knuckles: Hey Amy i saw Sonic up there in the first room in the left. I locked the door and shut down the lights with this remote.

Amy: Really?

Knuckles: Oh yeah totally girl, just go there and give it your all.

Amy: OKay! thanks dude! "Dashes to the room really fast"

Knuckles: "LAUGHS" Oh man! this is gonna be so fucking funny!

Back at Tail's room, he was trying to open the door but it was locked really tightly, no matter how hard his twisted the knob, he couldn't get the damn door open all the way.

Tails: HEY! LET ME OUT! "Bangs on door!"

He then attempts to turn on the lights, but it was turned off remotely, meaning it can't turn on unless he found something that could make it turn on, he was getting extremely frustrated.

Tails: OPEN THE GOD DAMN DOOR! "Kicks the door" I swear to god if this door ain't opened in exactly three seconds, I'm gonna bust it down!

 **"Footsteps!"**

Tails: Oh great, someone is coming to-

 **"DOOR BUSTS OPEN!'**

Amy: SONIC! "Hugs Tails like she did with Sonic, except even more tighter"

He could Know that voice anywhere. It was Amy and she was hugging him? her hug was really strong but he felt two big things smushing his face and they smell like strawberries.

Amy: Now you won't get away from me this time.

Tails: Hmmmph (Wait she thinks i'm Sonic?)

He tries to do something with his hands but they go exactly to her big ass where his hands sink on her soft pink flesh which causes Amy to moan.

Amy: Ahnn!

Tails: MMMM! (T-this is)

He was getting excited as his pants get harder by all this.

He believed that Amy is mistaking him for Sonic, this wasn't the first time that it happened though, there was the time she hugged Shadow when she though he was Sonic and one time Hugged Silver for the same reason, she may be color blind.

Meanwhile, during the hugging of the Pink stalker and the Yellow smart guy, the Knucklehead was watching in corner of the hallway, silently giggling at his latest prank, this was likely to get Tails back for ruining his crank call prank from before.

Knuckles: This is what you get for ruining my pranks, BOI!

With the strong red dude preparing for Phase three, Tails was trying to get off from Amy's grasp, but couldn't as any attempt to do so made her hug tighter.

Amy: I love you so much Sonic! let me give you a big, pink lipstick Kiss!

If Tails Could see some of the things that was happening he feels two hands holding his face and soon Amy pucker her lips and the target is attacked. She starts by giving His face several kisses taking all her pent up love for Sonic filling him with kisses.

Tails: (T-this is a dream)

The fox then starts to lose his cool when Amy gives the last kiss to his lips which starts to be long and every second is like wow give me more sweet lips.

Then his hands had enough of waiting and he starts by groping her so lovelly big tits with his hands.

Amy giggled, she loved kissing her Sonic (Or so she thought was him) All those years of holding back from him were finally being released, this was also a very good thing for Tails, as he was finally getting kissed by Amy, even when it was not the way he wanted it to be.

Knuckles: Yeah you enjoy those kisses Tails, you're really enjoying yourself-

Sonic: Hey asshole! why are my lights turned off?

The hedgehog was right behind his red friend, this unfortunately caused the Echidna to get jumpscared.

Knuckles: AGGHH! SONIC! DUDE! "Accidently presses the power on button on remote"

"FLLICHT!"

The lights were turned on very brightly, not only ruining his prank, but also now the truth was finally out, As Sonic's jaw dropped at what he was looking at.

Sonic: T-T-T-TAILS!?

Amy, with her super hearing heard his scream and turned around to see her (Not really) boyfriend, she was puzzled at how he got there.

Amy: Wait a minute, if you're right there, then who was I... "Looks back and see's that Tails was in Amy heaven"

His Boner was rubbing against his leg and his eyes where like swirls as he touched her boobs, her butt and got many kisses.

Amy was shocked and lets go of Tails who falls flat face on the floor.

Amy: OH GOD!

Knuckles: Fucking dammit Sonic! look at what you did.

Sonic: Me? You're the one who's messing around with the Lights.

The pink Girl blushes and runs away faster then Sonic from that Room screaming KYAAAA! llike an anime girl.

Tails: W-what happened?

Knuckles: I was pranking you but Sonic had to fuck it up and now it's over.

Sonic: You made Amy Think Tails was me? but why?

Knuckles: BECAUSE HE HAS A CRUSH ON HER YOU FOOL!

He said to Sonic which surprised him more then knowing that Sonic 06 game was actually finished and still looked like horse crap when they show him.

Sonic: The...hell?

It was too late to try and hide it from Sonic, there was no going back so he had to come clean, so he stood on his feet and faced Sonic and Knuckles to finally tell the truth.

Tails: "Sighs" I guess it's time to say it.

He clears his throat, and gets himself ready to spill the beans on what's been really happening.

Tails: I'M...I'm... I'M IN LOVE WITH AMY ROSE! OKAY!? I had a crush on her for some time, but I was afraid of showing my true feelings to her, I love her so much and I want her to be happy, and i'm sorry that I kept this from you Sonic, I didn't mean to leave you in the dark. I was scared of telling you.

This was actually heartbreaking to hear, Knuckles for once in his life feel sad for the poor fox boy and walked up to him to offer emotional support.

Knuckles; It's okay man, I feel ya for real, I know I like doing pranks and shit, but I always have a sense of honor and understand the pain of not being able to see the one you love.

Tails: "sniffles" Thanks knucks.

Knuckles: Sonic, what do you say?

Sonic: Pfffth! You like her so much? you can have her, it ain't my problem, at least I would be free from her, so go ahead and take her Tails.

Tails: Yes I am a man now and i am going to talk to Amy and Tell her how i feel...after this erection is down of course.

he said getting out of the Room.

Knuckles: Man it feels like yesterday when i find his secret stash of Amy pictures.

Sonic: Wait what?

Knuckles: Hey c'mon lets drink something.

The dude said getting out as Sonic thinks how crazy this got.

* * *

As Tails walked down the stairs to find Amy and tell her his true feelings for her, He finds that Shadow and Rouge are gone, but the only person still here was Marine, who was looking at a picture of Sticks the Badger.

Marine: Hmmm, she really does look like me, maybe we can be sisters?

She then felt tail's presence and looked at him, Smiling at him as always as she waved a hello.

Marine: Hey birthday boy- Err, I mean man! that's what I meant to say, how was the party?

Tails: It was great, but have you seen Amy? I need to talk to her.

Marine: Oh yeah, I saw her race back down here screaming like a anime girl and went out the door, I guess she's heading back home or something.

Tails: Oh great, Thanks Marine!

He attempts to leave, but before he could however, Marine stopped him for a brief moment to show him his last birthday gift.

Marine: I didn't have time to buy a gift, so I drew this instead.

"Shows him a picture of a crudely drawn picture of Tails and Marine high fiving drawn in Crayon"

Tails: Ohhh. Thank you for making this, just put it on the table and I'll.. hang it in the fridge, GOTTA GO!

He runs to the slightly opened door and dashes outside to see Amy.

Marine: Damn, that was fast, Now let's see if there's some upcoming news about me returning.

* * *

 ***At Amy's House***

Amy: Oh my god! that has to be the worst thing I ever did in my life! "Retches"

As she laid in her bed realizing her biggest fuck up (Even though it was Knuckle's fault) She heard a knock on the door,

 ***Knock!* *Knock***

the Pink hedgehog didn't want to answer the door, but the knocks persisted and were harder and louder.

* **Knocking!***

She tries to block the knocking noise, using her pillows to cover her ears, until she heard a voice she knew.

Tails: Amy! it's me Tails, please open the door, I just wanna talk!

He said, she was already too upset to talk to him and want nothing to do with him as well.

Amy: Go away Tails! I don't want to talk to you!

She shouted in a stern, aggressive tone, Tails didn't know what to do, if she wasn't willing to talk, then this friendship for over so many years could be over, nothing would never be the same, But he needed to try.

Tails: Amy, please just let me in and explain, it was just a big misunderstanding... At least let me come in and explain my feelings...

He spoke in a sad voice, he got no response from the stalker, then it was it, their friendship and potential romantic relationship was long done, He walked back down the steps and was about to head home.

 ***Door knob twisting***

He looks back at the sound of the door opening and sees that she had open it.

Amy: Feelings?

Tails: Yes...my feelings to you, i'm willing to tell you if you let me in. it's all I ask for.

Amy: O..Okay, i'll let you in.

The fox man felt relieved, he was finally going to explain what's been really happening, as they walked back inside the house and Amy locked the door, they both sat down on the couch and he cleared his throat, ready to tell her the absolute truth.

Tails: I'm in love with you, Amy. when we first met, I started to have a little crush on you, I know that you love Sonic, but he's not at all interested in you, why do you even try?

Amy: Well, I keep trying because I believed that one day he'll realize that i'm the one he should be with, I try and try but nothing seems to work.

Tails: That's because he's not interested in you and you've been stalking him for so long.

This Realization finally kicked in to the Pink stalker, over the years she had done nothing by stalk and follow the blue blur wherever he go, She was so fixated on his love that it made her blind to the truth.

Amy: I...guess you're right, so you had a crush on me, why didn't you tell me sooner?

Tails: Because I was scared, I was afraid that you would reject me and hate me for it, I do in face care about you Amy "Holds her hands with his own" I want to be with you and spend my life with you and start a family, But if you don't want me, then it's okay, i'll leave you alone and give you your peace. I only wanted you to be happy.

He was getting teary eyed, Amy had never before heard such emotional and touching words coming from her friend, she had tears flowing from her eyes.

He got up from his couch and was preparing to leave her home, wanting to give her peace if she desired to do so, But that's not what happens here

Amy: Wait "grabs his hand"

He looked back at the Pink hedgehog who was now getting emotional, they stopped and looked into each others eyes,  
Amy's green eyes were very beautiful to look at, they were like emeralds shining in the moonlight, they got closer and Tails wrapped his arms around her waist.  
was this the part that he believed would happen?

Tails: Amy... "Looks into her green eyes"

Amy: Tails... "Looks into his blue eyes"

They leaned in slowly to feel this moment and without any hesitation whatsoever...

 **"KISS!"**

Both the Pink Hedgehog and the Yellow Fox kissed for the first time in so long, it was a very strong, romantic kiss and they embraced the feeling, they now had a romantic bond.  
They were locked in a romantic embrace, nothing could stop their love as it was now stronger than ever, tears flowed through their eyes and they break the kiss to look at each others eyes again.

Tails: Amy, I love you.

Amy: I love you too Tails.

And then they went back kissing, they were now at least happy to be together and not apart, but outside two certain red and blue animal dudes were watching the romance going on.

It was Knuckles and Sonic, they had followed Tails to the house after drinking and wanted to se how it would play out, and to their surprise. it worked as they were now in love.

Knuckles: see Sonic? that's the power of true love right there.

Sonic: "Throws up in Amy's rose petal garden*

Knuckles: Aw come on dude! at least be respectful! you know i'm glad Amy is picking Tails over you.

Sonic: Whatever dude, at least i'm free from that Pink Maniac, now I can enjoy my freedom without having her chasing me all over the place.

Knuckles: I thought she would say no since...you can't just change your love so quick.

It was all such a huge emotional moment that Amy was just too happy to have someone tell her that she was loved and her first kiss was also taken and...Well no logic here so just shut up Brain. She thought.

But that moment was interrupted when he received a message From Rouge who took his attention for a moment.

Tails: E-excuse me…

Taking a peek he sees it.

Rouge: Come back to see me! I got your gift. Please don't take too long.

He was excited to see what she had for him for the last birthday gift, but then remembered that maybe Amy was the best birthday gift out of all the others he received.

Tails: give me a sec, Ames. he looks back at the text from Rouge, so he texted back to the bat.

Tails: Thanks for whatever you were going to give me, but I already have enough gifts for one night, right now I wanna enjoy my life to the fullest"

 **"Your best friend, Tails.**

He presses the send button.

 **"Press"**

And the message was sent.

At Rouge's House, she was waiting by the phone to receive the text from the Fox, she waited until her phone buzzed, indicating that she received the text, she opened the text to see if he was coming over, But what she saw was not what she was expecting.

Rouge: "Mumbles" WHAT!? SO I GOT NAKED FOR NOTHING!? FUCK THIS!

"Deletes message"

The poor thicc bat was now flustered, she got all this stuff done for absolutely nothing as he wasn't gonna show up.

Rouge: Damn... that's the last time I offer someone a "gift" *Sighs* Maybe I can send nudes to shadow or knuckles, see if they want to.

She goes to take nudes of herself to send to her guy friends to try to at least salvage the mishap, But what she didn't know that Tails was having fun with Amy as they were now dancing to a romantic song, courtesy of Knuckles.

Tails: No matter what happens, I will be there for you no matter what.

Amy: Thank you tails.

They stopped talking and went back to dancing as the night was young, their was no more hiding of true romantic feelings, no more doubt for Tails and even better...

This love story was a hellva lot better than Twilight.


	15. Chapter 15 Cokelicious Chaos

**A\N: Well what are the odds? I am back here posting some more fun Sonic adventures i hope you guys enjoy :) Sorry for taking so long i was taking a time out from this.**

 **Co Writed by Darkemerald1999**

* * *

One Month had passed since Tails Birthday that marked not just his moment to adulthood but also his Crush on Amy Rose to be real, now everyone was just doing their own thing right now and who knows if it will blow up in their faces or not

 ***Knuckles House***

The boxing glove wearer was on his basement with what look like to be a big cauldron as he was wearing a witch hat, yep Haloween was getting by and he was feeling extra spooky.

''Man! I can't wait to see what their reactions will be after i show this to them, it sure will scare them off''

He said getting a bunch of cans from a substance and them pouring some on it.

But while that Echidna was messing around with what he was not suppose to, Sonic was back Home watching the new episodes of Boku no Hero Academia.

* * *

"Damn, this show is fucking awesome! I am loving the hell out of this anime! good thing it's Halloween because i have an idea for a costume!" He said as he continued to watch these amazing as hell episodes.

Meanwhile, Tails was up in his room thinking about how he and Amy are officially a couple now and wondered what he and she can do on Halloween night.

''Man this is so great, everything is good for me right now. Well i should take a look at that Chaos emerald and see what i can do with it for fun'' Tails said as he goes to the counter of his furniture to look at the blue chaos emerald he had a hold on in secret but...when he look it was not there.

''Wait WHAT? where is it? it was suppose to be here...Maybe Sonic got a hold of it? but i don't think he knows about it or he would come and ask me why i have it'' Tails thought.

Now his blue chaos emerald was missing and he now needed to find it, he starts by doing the cliché act of turning his room over and moving stuff out of the way to find the blue power gem. But no matter which corner he looked, which box he picked up and all else, it was not in his room.

"Damn it!" He said, kicking an empty box of KFC in anger.

*KICK!*

Good thing that box was empty as he then collected himself and picked up the box to put it in the garbage, why didn't he do that before? Who cares as that was not important, what was important was the chaos emerald that's gone missing.

"Where could it have gone too?" He asked himself, the last time he had it, it was placed right in the counter of his furniture as he left it. There was only three possibilities.

One, he somehow sleepwalked and placed it somewhere where he couldn't find it.

Or two and three, either Rouge or Knuckles took it and kept it for themselves. He was leaning more on Knuckles as it was not the first time he took something from Tails without permission, first was with his laptop which he ruined after tossing it at the wall after losing on Skyrim online.

''I don't think Rouge would try to get the gem, we became nice friends and she won't like to go back to prison. Knuckles is the only choice, He is the one who always gets other people stuff before asking'' He said going downstairs getting ready to go at Knuckles home.

''Sonic! I am going out and i will be back later'' He said.

"Whatev's dude, hey, while you're out, can you go to Pizza Hut and get that $12 box that has two square pizzas and breadsticks along with 2 little bottles of diet coke and dr pepper? i'm having a marathon here" He asked his twin tailed friend.

"Sure I can" Tails said as he closed the door on his way out, he then facepalmed that Sonic of all people would ask him to get the pizza instead of calling it in.

"I'm pretty sure that they have carry out and deliveries, but whatever. I'll get his stupid pizza hut later, right now is chaos emerald hunting time" He said as he used his twin tails to get to Knuckles house on time, hoping to ask for the emerald back or else he would have to take it by force...If he doesn't end up being floor pizza by the time Knuckles finishes kicking his ass first that is.

* * *

 ***Back at Knuckles house***

"Hehehehe, this is getting better!" The big red man said as he was getting finishing mixing in all of the coke flavors into the tub, after using the cola flavors. He then goes upstairs to get the final piece of this cola puzzle to make it the most epic thing he's ever done, close was with his chili cheese fries and mountain dew pool.

"I'm sure everyone will like this!" He said, he then goes upstairs and gets out something from his drawers. It was the blue chaos emerald that he took from Tails, it glowed a beautiful light blue glow as he looked at it.

"I'm sure Tails won't mind at all, now where was I-"

*KNOCKING!*

Someone was knocking at his door, curious, he goes up to it. But then stops, realizing that he still had the emerald and couldn't let Tails see it.

"Damn! almost screwed myself there, better hide it"

He said to himself, Now he had to hide the Chaos emerald somewhere. But so he just throws it in the basement without even looking.

Then he opens the door to see Tails.

''Hey there Fox boy, how are you doing today?'' Knuckles said.

''Knuckles..Did you take my Chaos Emerald without my permission?''

''Me? What makes you think that?'

"Cause one, you've taken my stuff before and others without asking first. Remember that one time about my laptop? where you destroyed it cause you got butthurt?"

"I said I was sorry about breaking it! that asshole playing was cheating with god mode and infinite magic and I couldn't report him cause the admins were being dickheads about it and rejected every claim!" Knucks explained.

"Whatever, two. I knew that it wasn't Rouge who took it because we are friends and if she were to do that, she would wind up back in prison for a while. And three...as I was looking in my room, I found this"

The fox boy shows him a empty crushed can of Mountain Dew, Knuckles remembered drinking that as he was taking the emerald and instead of holding on to his can, he just decides to smash it and leave it in his room, thinking that he wouldn't find it"

"Woah...I didn't think you'd find it"

"Yeah, and let me tell ya something. You might be good at pranking Sonic, but you seriously lack any second thought process before doing things" He explained to the muscle echidna.

''Oh please you didn't even throw your KFC in the trash when i was there''

''T-thats besides the point Knuckles!'' Tails blushed.

''I am doing something really important Tails''

''And what is it?''

''I am mixing TWENTY ONE different tastes of Coca cola in my basement and once the final ingredient is added, oh boy! it's gonna be the best'' He said rubbing his hands.

"And is this *Final ingredient* that you call the blue chaos emerald that you have? Cause I would like it back and go home...well, I mean, get Sonic his pizza hut on the way cause he's too lazy to do it himself"

"Oh really? heh, I expected. Ever since you and Amy started dating, Sonic's been a whole lot different than usual. He's doing more fun things like playing games, watching movies, and going outside without having to wear a disguise sometimes and his phone bills been reduced from $300 to $125 a month since Amy doesn't text or call all day"

"Yeah, me and Amy are having a wonderful time together" Tails said.

"Would you like to come in and have a seat?" He asked the foxy boy, Tails then nodded yes as he walked inside the prankster's home. As Knucks closed the door, the twin tailed fox sat down on the couch, realizing it's soft.

As he was relaxing himself a bit, Knuckles comes back with a glass of Mountain Dew for his guest.

"Was gonna offer you one of the flavored coca cola's, but i used them all. So here's some Mountain Dew instead" He said, he thanks his big red friend and takes the glass. Taking a sip of his drink.

"*Glug!* So, do you have any plans for Halloween? like passing out candy or something?" He asked him.

''Well i-''

He is interrupted by a loud thud on the door of his basement.

*THUD!*

''Ok, what was that?'' Tails asked.

''I'm sure it was nothing''

The sound of carbonated bubbles and splash is getting louder.

''Is there something coming from your basement?'' Tails asked.

"No, that's...one of my busty and curvy women oil wrestling videos that i somehow left on *Chuckles nervously*" He tries to lie, but Tails could see right through his obvious lie.

"Yeah, that's the sound of sexy and fine as hell women oil wrestling and i'm the tooth fairy. I'm seeing what's down there" He said as he gets up from the couch and goes to see where the hell that sound is coming from.

But Knucks tries to stop him, not wanting to let him see what he is making.

"Wait! Let me take care of it, there's no need to do things we'll regret later in life" He says, but his foxy friend was having none of it.

"Dude! just let me take my emerald and i'll leave in peace. I know you have it cause why would you be trying to stop me if i-*Steps in something wet* Huh? what's that i just stepped on?"

They look down and it was some soda that he stepped on, the sounds of bubbling were getting very loud.

Then just like a champagne bottle, it popped wide open. The door now opened coming out were the amalgamation of tentacles made out of Coke. It was big, black and fill with bubbles with two yellow glowing eyes.

*Sizzle*

''HOLY SHIT!'' Tails screamed.

"*GASPS!* It's...it's impossible!" Knuckles said in complete shock, the blue chaos emerald had made the cola into something like a monster. It was a coca cola version of Chaos! the same water one they fought before, but this time in cola form.

"I can't believe it! I didn't know a chaos emerald could turn cola into something we faced before!" Tails said as he and his friend backed away, heading upstairs to escape the house.

The two bolted to outside, where more groaning was heard as the chaos cola monster escaped via the open window that the strong muscle dude had left open earlier. Now into the outside world, it begins to take it's shape and quickly turns into chaos 4, chasing the duo.

*Roars!*

As it was chasing the duo, Tails looks at his friend and gets so pissed at him for making this cola abomination.

"*Panting* You see that Knuckles!? you took my chaos emerald and now we have to deal with this beast!"

"If we are, why are we running away from it?" He asked him.

"Because we need to get to Sonic, he'll help us...well, if he wants to that is" Now the both quickly headed to Sonic's house to get him to help defeat the cola chaos monster before it starts tearing up the city.

*Back at Sonic's house*

Sonic was still watching Boku no Hero Academia, he was having a lot of fun watching the show. He then hears a loud BANG! and both the echidna and the fox barged in and locked the door, making Sonic jump at the sounds.

"Woah!" He said.

"Sonic! we need your help! Knuckles really fucked up this time!" Tails said, but his blue hedgehog friend was more interested in something else.

"Where the hell is my pizza and soda?" He asks, leading Tails to grab him but his shoulders.

''I DON'T HAVE THEM OK?'

''Sorry Sonic, i ended up creating a Cola monster chaos after mixing twenty one flavors of cola'' Knuckles said.

''You did what?'' Sonic said as Tails lets him go and sighs to himself like he just got a headache. ''You gotta be kidding me, what did you use to make that?''

''A chaos emerald''

''WHAT? Why did you think that was a good idea? you fucking idiot'' Sonic throws a can of Dr pepper at Knuckles who dodges.

''Relax man! i buy you some pizza later just help us out'' Knuckles said.

"Damn it...fine! i'll help clean your mess, now where is the chaos cola monster?" Sonic asked, only for his question to be answered by the sounds of it roaring outside his house as it followed the two here.

*ROARS!*

"Did that answer your question?" Knuckles asked, the creature was swishing it's cola tentacles and broke through some of the windows.

*GLASS BREAKS!*

Broken glass and cola fell on his carpet, and one tentacle smashed through Sonic's tv and recorder that was recording all of those Boku no Hero Academia episodes.

"*GASPS!* No...I wasn't even finished..."

"Oh shit..." Tails said as he and Knuckles backed away from Sonic, as he was getting very angry that his all of those recorded episodes were destroyed along with his tv.

Sonic's fur began to turn black and glow a black aura and his eyes turned white, and his friends recognized it immediately.

"Oh no...he's turning into his dark form!"

"We better step the fuck out of the way!" Knucks said as he and Tails took cover behind the couch, watching as their super powered friend looked up and saw the chaos cola monster outside the window.

In that moment, he was Sonic's number one enemy, even more then Amy used to be.

''YOU CARBONATED BITCH! I AM GOING TO TURN YOU TO NOTHING''

He then jumps like a torpedo in direction of the monster getting ready to punch it to Oblivion.

''Oh shit!'' knuckles whipes out his phone to record that.

While most would think fighting a creature made out of soda sounds so ridiculous and wouldn't be far, Sonic was more powerful in his dark form than in his super sonic form as in his dark form, he doesn't hold anything back.

As the creature prepared to strike, Sonic used his spindash to cut through half of it's body, making it roar in pain.

*ROARING!*

"This is better than that shitty 1998 Godzilla movie by Tri-star!" Knuckles said, recording the epic fight between two powerful beings. As they watched, cola chaos used it's tentacle and smacked Sonic to the roof of his house.

*SMACK!*

But this didn't hurt the hedgehog, as he didn't let out a cry of pain. Instead, he jumps out of the roof and spots the emerald in it's forehead.

''You...taste...Horrible'' Rubbing his cheek as he prepares to defeat him.

*ROOOAR!*

''Jesus! just hit him on the forehead Sonic. It's his fucking weakspot!'' Tails said.

''Like duh! is obvious'' Knuckles said.

"Look who's talking Mr *I'm gonna take tail's emerald and put it in a pool of mixed twenty flavors of coca cola* Knuckles!" Tails retorted with an insult.

"Yeah, I've been called worse than that. Gonna have to try something better than that bro" Knuckles responded as he continued filming the fight, the creature then fired soda bombs at Sonic, who then dodged each and every one of them as he was too fast for them to hit.

"You're going down, no matter how much soda you throw at me" The dark form of Sonic said as it charged at the cola beast, having no other options. It opened it's mouth and was charging up a soda beam for one last attack to take the hedgehog down.

Both Knucks and Tails were getting worried as it was charging it what looked like it's most powerful attack yet, and his friends tred to get him to get out of it's firing range.

"SONIC! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Tails shouted.

"SONIC! IF YOU DIE, CAN I HAVE THE DEED TO YOUR HOUSE!?" Knuckles asked.

"*Tails makes a what the fuck face* !?"

"WHAT!?" He asked his foxy friend.

The beast then...

*BLAST!*

Fired it's beam of soda at Sonic, but Sonic was much stronger than that beam.

"It's gonna take more than take to put me DOWN!" He screamed.

Then the dark energy created on Sonic hands formed into a orb of energy. The taste of this cola was terrible, almost like poison but For his anime Sonic was gonna turn him into hot air.

And like some sort of Kamehameha rip off. Sonic blasted the beast right in it's fore head.

A bright light shows up on the place and then BOOM! It explodes in a big sugary carbonated abomination of flavors rain over the street.

Gallons of soda spill onto the streets and most of the town, people watching as it fell in their yards and backyards. And while most liked it...

"Holy shit! Coca Cola in my pool!? that's awesome! thanks whoever did that!" Shadow said as his pool was filled with the mixed soda, he was cheering and happy to see something like that happen.

Most didn't.

"GAHHH! Where did this soda come from!? I just got this fucking dance dress! MOTHERFUCKER!" Rouge screamed as her sexy dress that she had just bought tonight was now wet and sticky with cola, not happy in the slightest.

Back to the trio, both Tails and Knuckles looked and saw their blue friend going out of his dark form and walking up to the both, holding in his hand the blue chaos emerald.

"Here's your emerald" He said as he tossed it in the air and Tails catches it with his hands.

"Thanks Sonic!"

"And as for you Knuckles...you owe me a new tv and recorder, was going to kick your ass, but i'm very tired now and hungry after I did that dark form. So you got lucky...for now" He said to his red friend passive aggressively, Knuckles gulps nervously as he watches his blue friend go into his car.

"Where are you going now?" He asked.

"I'm going...to get Pizza hut" And that was all he said as he drove away to Pizza hut to get his food.

''You better go and pay for him, you did said you where going to'' Tails said.

"But he drove away and...*Sighs* Fine, but you owe me for this" Knuckles said as he ran to Sonic's car, chasing it as he wasn't slowing down for him to get in. He was shouting at his blue friend to slow down, Tails laughs as he friend had to chase his friend that he likes to pull pranks on a daily basis chase after him.

"Hehehehehe! That's what you get for taking things that don't belong to you, that should keep him busy for a while" He said, he then gets a phone call and he looks at who was calling, it was his girlfriend Amy Rose.

"Hey Amy! how are you doing?" He asks her.

"Doing great! i'm coming over for movie night! can I bring a monster movie or a romantic one?" She asks him, after seeing the cola chaos monster fight. He thinks of romantic.

"Let's do a romantic one" He answers her question, she shrikes with joy.

"YAY! thanks! coming over now! Also, there's a lot of cola outside my house, any idea what happened?" She asks about the cola.

"Maybe a weather change? Hahahaha" He says to humor her, she laughs and hangs up the phone. He then looks at the mess that Knuckles created and takes a little sip of the cola from the ground using his finger.

"*Smacks lips* Huh, tastes pretty good" He says.


	16. Chapter 16 Reaction Time Baby!

It was Saturday afternoon and Right now, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles where reunited in Sonic's house to react to a bunch of Videos.

''Why are we doing this again?'' Sonic asked.

''Cmon Sonic! I need some people to help me react at some videos before i do it alone, so i can become an amazing Youtuber'' knuckles said.

''Why didn't you call Shadow?'' Tails asked.

''He is too busy playing his shooting games to care at something that has no shooting or whatever, now let's get our faces at the computer screen and record our reactions. Bet you guys never have time to react to things like your own games or anything else besides that'' The red dude smirks.

"As long as i'm not reacting to Sonic 06, last thing I need is more nightmares and more days in therapy" Sonic said.

"Oh come on, don't be a buzzkill man! I promise this will be very fun! And if you behave, I might show a sexy twerking video " Knuckles said and promised.

"Well you got my attention there" The blue blur said, knowing that he likes watching sexy twerk videos and hoped that his red friend will keep his end after they get done reacting.

Knuckles then turned on the computer and clicked on youtube as the browser opened and showed a lot of videos to react to. There were so many to chose from.

"Okay Knucks, which ones will we be reacting first?" Tails the foxy wonder asked.

''Hmm..OH! How about the newest game? Sonic Forces'' Knuckles said already playing on the video.

Knuckles then plays the trailer for Sonic Forces, all three then gathered around and watched the trailer, the first thing they see is a giant robot walking on the city as Eggman shows up in his Egg Dragoon robot. Then it cuts to Sonic watching the city go down in flames as Eggman's robots attack it.

"Wow...the music really sets the tone of this trailer" Tails said.

"Yeah, looks like Eggman isn't holding anything back this time. He's going all in!" Sonic said.

The trailer then continued as it showed off more of Modern Sonic's and Classic Sonic's gameplay. It looked pretty cool although the way it looked made it look like a sequel to Sonic Generations.

''Did they really had to bring Your classic version again? i mean c'mon why not something else?'' knuckles said and asked.

''Maybe they think we don't care'' Sonic said.

The scene changes to a moment where shows a character being craeted.

''Oh hey! we can create ourselves a new character'' Tails said.

''Three heros reunited...you mean Sonic,Sonic again and a Character you made. Hmm if i play this, i make a character that looks like me'' knuckle said.

"*Facepalms* Oh fuck...Now Sega is giving sonic fags a new way to make uninspired oc's" Sonic said disappointed. They then watched the rest of the trailer as it showed off more gameplay for the custom character, then the rest shows off Shadow who is standing with Metal Sonic, Chaos and Zavok! And then...a new villain shows up and the last image is a infinite symbol. Then the name *Sonic forces* Appears. Ending the trailer.

"Wow! that was so cool! who was that new character!?" Knuckles asked, excited for the new character that just showed up.

"It reminded me of Sonic Generations" Tails said.

"Yeah, back when Sega gave a fuck and not putting in a Werehog, saving aliens or being put on a planet to obviously cash in on Super Mario Galaxy" Sonic explained.

"And what did you say about fan characters?" Knuckles asked.

"Hey, nothing's wrong with fan ones. It's just that some are very uninspired. Look at Gyrohedgie453 for example" Sonic said, the two got confused about this Gyrohedgie guy.

''I wonder if Shadow is evil there, but of course he would be i mean look at that edgy look and pose. He is all like uhhh i'm so cool because i am a emo'' Knuckles said imitating Shadow Voice.

''Let's not be so tough on the game you guys, it has to have it's charms'' Tails said.

''I vote to see anything else, even other games'' Sonic said.

"OOHHH! let me pick! I got a good one!" Tails said as he took the keyboard and types in the trailer for another game for the rest to react to.

"What is it? the Dark Souls Remastered trailer? or the new Resident Evil 2 remake?" Knuckles asked, Tails said no to either as he picked one with a very touching and emotionally powerful song to it.

"Here, watch this. The song will make you cry" Tails said clicking on the game trailer.

"PFFFT! Men don't cry" Knuckles said.

"SHHH! it's playing" Sonic shushed his friend up, the trailer playing was the trailer to Gears of War 4 with the song, Sound of Silence covered by Disturbed.

The Trailer starts with someone running in the forest while being chased by some sort of monsters while the man shoots at them.

And the Sound of Silence cover song by Disturbed plays as it then shifts to the past where Marcus Fenix is planting a tree. Along there was his wife Anya Stroud and their son James Fenix. The trailer shifts between the past and present as it's revealed that the man is the son of Marcus and Anya.

Nearing the end, Marcus pulls out his knife and cuts the words JD right into the tree and picks up his son as his wife comes over. The way it's made and how the music is perfectly added in makes it a very powerful trailer all together.

"Oh my god...the song's beautiful" Sonic said, his jaw opened as he never heard such beautiful music.

And then the trailer ends with James next to the tree that Marcus used his knife to cut the words JD on it. And the words in red show up in a cloudy background, saying "The nightmare reborn" And it fades away with the logo of Gears of War 4 showing up.

As the trailer ended, both of Tail's friends were shocked after seeing that trailer.

"So guys, what did you two think of it?" He asked them both.

Knuckles was sniffing as he look in the screen. ''Beautiful Armor and guns''

''Really Knuckles? I mean sure it's awesome but try to read the mood'' Sonic Said.

''Hey i know what it's important to calm down ok? I don't know every single detail about a shooting game timeline'' He said.

"Hey guys, let's not get ourselves all uppity and such. Let's just focus on trailers and having fun reacting to them. Is there any trailer you guys want to pick? Game, movie, or whatever?" Tails asked, Knuckles then got an idea and picked a movie trailer to react to.

"I know a good one, and it's movie related" He said, he then types in the trailer to look for it. Meanwhile Tails decided to ask his blue friend something.

"Hey Sonic? when you mentioned that Gyrohedgie453 dude, I was wondering. Who was he?"

"Ehhh, it's a long story. But to sum him up, he was a sonic recolorer who recolored sonic pictures with me spray painted red and used Speakonia to replace his real voice because he didn't want to use his own voice. And he made crappy videos with an intro that lasted almost a minute" Sonic explained.

"Damn, that guy must really suck at life" Tails said.

"Okay, enough about online users who suck at life. Here is the trailer to my favorite movie Baywatch with Dwyane Johnson.

He clicks the trailer to Baywatch and it plays.

The trailer starts on the beach where a big muscled guy who is bald is show doing a bunch of awesome things.

This bald guy who is a lifeguard says "Welcome to the beach" as clips of him and others show up, including a scene of two fine looking ladies boxing, one running towards the screen and the lifeguard jumping in a big pool of fire.

"Damn! is that guy crazy!?" Sonic said, seeing the lifeguard jump into the fire pool was just too dangerous to do so.

"I wouldn't do that even if I was offered $10,0000000" Tails said, stating that being paid a lot of money wouldn't get him to do that in real life.

"I would take the money and leave Hahahaha" Knuckles said, the three then continued watching on as it then shows him saving someone and talking to a guy about that sand statue. Then the company names roll in as it plays a catchy tune, the next scene shows a overhead view of the beach then a shot of three hotties walking.

"Damn...I wish I had a girlfriend like that" Sonic said.

''Hey, the scene is showing this guy who appears to have won two gold medals'' Tails said.

''Bet he feels really cocky about it'' Sonic said.

''Oh Fuck! look at that, are they lifting two refrigirators while walking? Some nice mad training session man'' knuckles said.

"Oh please! I can lift two monster trucks while i'm in my super form" Sonic snarkly commented.

"Oh sure you would, cause that's cheating. Lifting heavy objects requires SKILLS!" Knuckles said.

"Come on, let's watch more!" Tails said as they looked back at the trailer, it then showed the guy getting elbowed in the face trying to save a drowning victim.

"OHHH! He's gonna feel that one in the morning!" Sonic said and laughed a little, more talking happens with that gut grabbing a bottle right before he falls into the pool.

"Now I wanna go see this movie!" Tails said.

''I mean that girl obvious is either freakish scared of water, or she just have some cramps. While being in a total scary situation is normal to act like your beating up someone...kind of annoying though'' Knuckles said.

"Yeah, it is kinda annoying" Sonic said, the rest of the trailer has them watch parts of Drug Dealers, murders, parties, comedy and so much in it.

"Damn, they put a lot into this trailer. You're basically watching the whole movie for free, especially ones who spoil what's going to happen" Tails said.

"Yeah, I kinda agree. I remember when Terminator Genisys was coming out and they revealed the villain to be John Connor as he's a terminator in one of the trailers. And I heard that pissed a lot of people off" Knuckles said.

"Oh yeah, not to mention that the movie kinda sucked at the box office" Sonic said.

"Why are we talking about other movies while reacting?" Tails asked.

''Because that's how we f-Oh god dead people, fat is dripping on that guy's face! Ughh! I'm gonna throw up" Knuckles said.

"Please don't! I just took a bath today!" Sonic whined as he didn't want Knuckles to puke all over the computer or him...or both.

"Do it outside man!" Tails said, the trailer was almost over as it then showed the main title called "Baywatch" and it's release date of May 26 with the hashtag #BeBaywatch.

After that funny and awesome trailer, now it was time to commentate on the whole thing.

"Okay, so first impressions" Tails said, wanting to get their opinions out on the whole movie trailer and what they think of it so far.

"Well, excluding that fat eating scene...*Burps* I have to admit that the trailer is well made and the movie looks like it'll be an excellent watch. I love the characters so far"

"(And this is coming from a dude that still drinks that nasty drink mix with that playboy prank) Tails thought. "I agree! This looks like a cool movie, I think i'm gonna enjoy the comedy" Tails said.

"I'm gonna watch and enjoy seeing the ladies, did you see that one dark blonde woman with the dark greenish bra and panties? man, i'd motorboat those boobs for hours...*Drools*" Sonic said as he was acting like a pervert and was drooling on the floor.

"DUDE! Don't get spit on the floor, that's nasty! Have some self control. Jeez!" Knuckles complained.

''OH I SO! don't want to hear that from you Knucklehead'' Sonic said.

''Ok guys, how about one more trailer to finish this up and good?'' Tails said.

''OK fine, but this time Sonic picks one'' Knuckles said.

''Fine then, how about you guys react to this?'' Sonic said clicking on a video.

The last trailer to react to starts off with a area of grass and it shows a giant T-rex for some reason, it then roars but upon closer inspection. There appears to be Mario's hat but it has eyes and Mario jumps out from on top of the T-rex to surprise the audience.

"Woah! Mario riding a T-rex? That's so cool! never seen that before!" Knuckles said, surprised to see something like that in a Mario game.

"I don't think I recall seeing actual dinosaurs in a Mario game, there's Yoshi but-"

"Look! there's more!" Tails said, interrupting Sonic as more footage played, including him driving in a city, coming down a mountain of sorts at night and in a desert area. This appears to be much different than any Mario game shown before, it looks like it's being taken in a new direction.

"I think this one's gonna be open world, Like GTA 5 expect no strippers, no guns, no cussing or whatever" Knuckles said.

"Oh! so it's Nintendo's child friendly version of GTA 5! *Laughs*" Sonic said and laughed at his own joke.

Then it shows many footage of the stages Mario will go around with his new friend.

''Is that desert fill with ice? And who are those weird looking rabbits?'' Knuckles said.

''Really? The ghost looking hat is posessing Mario hat and he can use it to posess other people? That's creepy!'' Sonic said.

''I bet the other characters are angry because they are not playable here'' Tails said.

Then the scene of Bowser with peach shows on the flying ship.

''Hey, Bowser is looking fancy over there and he gave Peach a boquet of...wow those flowers have teeth'' Knuckles said.

And the last is more gameplay, one part where you can have Mario wear different clothes and more of the city where Mario gets into a Taxi to go somewhere.

"Never thought i'd see Mario getting into a Taxi, i'd think he'd use Yoshi" Knuckles said.

"And I love the singer they got here singing! Reminds me of songs i'd hear in Fallout 3. I think her name is Pauline. She's beautiful!" Tails said.

"Hmm, wonder why Mario doesn't date her instead of Peach who gets kidnapped everyday. And why does she let herself get kidnapped by Bowser?" Sonic said and asked as to why.

"Maybe she's got a fetish for being kidnapped Hehehe, or whatever the case may be" Knuckles said as the trailer then ends with the title Super Mario Odyssey with the release date of 10.27.2017. After the last trailer was watched, now the guys can talk about how good that trailer was.

"Okay, so what did ya guys think?" Sonic asked.

''I think their games might be a little better then ours because of all the beautiful places you go to explore and also kind of posess them? Those graphics where so amazing'' Tails said.

''Gotta ask yourself though why don't they bring Luigi or someone else to be playable?'' Sonic said

''That is so ironic coming from you Sonic'' Kunkcles said.

"Oh fuck you Knuckles, you're not even playable in Sonic Forces or even your classic self!" Sonic mocked, this pissed off Knuckles a little.

"You know, I was gonna show you a very sexy twerking video of a lady with a big booty. But now since you said that, I changed my mind and instead gonna throw a pie that I somehow had been saving to throw in your face" Knucks said, picking up the pie in question.

"Yeah, well I got my fanservice from that Baywatch- Wait, what do you mean by-*SPLASH!* MMPH!? KNUCKLES!" Sonic screamed, getting a full face of strawberry pie to the face.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! That never gets old! Chase me if you can! *Flips the bird!*" The big red dude said as he ran away, leaving Sonic to chase him.

"I'M GONNA FUCKING KICK YOUR ASS!" Sonic screamed, the two duo then left the house to deal with each other. Leaving Tails all by his lonesome, now what was there for him to do?

"Looks like I got the house and computer for a while, let's watch some jacksepticeye" He said, typing in his favorite youtuber's name in the search engine.


	17. Chapter 17 Le Girls Time

Right now, many girls where reunited at one place thanks to someone RED asking them to react to some videos for references.

*Blaze's House*

''Why is he here again?'' Amy asked Blaze about Knuckles sitting on the couch.

''He was annoying, and this is the only way to make him settle down'' Blaze said.

''Cmon ladies don't be such downers, we are friends here reunited to watch some video while reacting to them'' knuckles said.

''If you throw a pie on me again, i will punch you Knuckles'' Rouge said.

"Hey now, that was only meant for Sonic" Knuckes explained, all of the girls then looked to the computer to see what they were going to react to today.

"Oi! What is the point of reacting to trailers?" Marine asked.

"Because it's fun and many youtubers do it, me and my friends did so and it was fun so why not try it with you ladies?" Knucks told Marine, but they looked to be not interested.

"I don't know, sounds boring to me" Blaze complained.

"It really just sounds like something only men do, like football or baseball" Amy said as she looked up to the ceiling bored out of her mind.

"Wait, don't females play Football too?" Rouge asked.

"Yes they do and it's kinda sexy to see them wear those outfits Hehehehe, but now's not the time for that stuff. TIME TO REACT! Knuckles said and shouted. He then finds a video and clicks on it to have them react to.

"Here is a trailer for Street Fighter V" He said as he clicks on the trailer in question.

The trailer starts with some of the characters doing their own thing like a pose or fighting while some badass music starts to play.

''Ohh yeah, this contains violence and suggestive themes'' Knuckles said.

''So everyone just keeps fighting all the time from four games and this one? why?'' Amy asked.

''You know how things go, someone tries to take over the world i guess'' Rouge said.

As the trailer continues, more characters are shown doing badass moves and move awesome stuff in it that makes it look like an animated cgi movie trailer for another street fighter movie. Then as the trailer comes to a close, The title "Street Fighter V" comes up and the release date of Feb 16 with the hashtag #Riseup

After the trailer ended, Knuckles wiped some tears from his eyes on how awesome the trailer was.

"So awesome...*Sniffles*"

"Well, I guess men do cry after all Hahaha" Rouge said.

"Okay *Sniffs* What did you ladies think of it?" Knuckles asked, asking for their opinions.

''Why was that wrestler girl showing so much her butt?'' Amy said.

''That guy on the underwear had a lot of hair hahaha'' Marine said.

''That Ryu and Bison characters look like strong rivals'' Blaze said.

''Of course! Ryu is like the best fighter there'' Knuckles said doing a fist move on the air ''Man i wish he was here''

''Ok We get it, you love Street fighter. Now how about we react to something less punchy?'' Rouge said.

"Hmmmph! Fine! I'll let you pick something else missy" Knuckles said, letting the queen Rouge choose something else that wasn't about fighting or whatever.

"I know the perfect trailer to watch" She said, as she was typing it in, the others were talking about other things not related to the trailers or whatever they were reacting to.

"So does anyone know what Hollywood remakes classic movies when they are perfect already?" Marine asked.

"Because money and not having any good ideas to start with" Blaze said, acknowledging that Hollywood does not have any original ideas and only remakes stuff to make money off of.

"Hmm, that sucks to be honest. I wish they left classic movies alone and made something else" Amy said.

"No wonder the movie industry is dying" Blaze said.

AH-HA! Here's a movie trailer to watch!" Rouge said as she clicked on the trailer for Anchoman 2.

The trailer starts with Paramount pictures and a couple of scenes with a helicopter. A black screen showing names and a bus heading towards a city.

They hear a narration about a bunch of guys who used to be some sort of elite and then a very trashed vehicle shows up as four weird looking guys come out.

''Have any of you watched the first movie?'' Knuckles asked.

"I have, and it's pretty funny!" Rouge said, admitting that she loved the first movie and would love to see the sequel. But the others had different opinions.

"I've never seen it before, but I think it looks pretty enjoyable and I might give it a watch. Bet it'll be better than the other comedy movies of the modern era who just use gross out and swearing as the "Form" of comedy" Amy said, sharing her disgust for what they use for modern comedy.

"I've seen it, ehh. It's not my cup of tea but I have to agree with Amy. Nowadays comedy is full of swearing and gross humor, if done properly, it can be funny like how they did it with Step Brothers. But I see them just put it in with no regard" Blaze said.

"I love classic comedy better than modern" Marine said.

Then, the trailer shows more with the restaurant where a dog is drinking out of a cup through a straw. Amy awed at this thinking it was cute.

"AWWWW! they must've trained that dog to drink out of the straw" Amy.

Then it shows more of the characters talking to others, and more talking and more talking.

"GOD! Why do they have to talk so much!? I wanna see some action or something!" Blaze complained.

''There is no action Blaze, is just a bunch of stuff people are doing to make the comedy forceful, it's not even that funny'' Amy said.

''The dog should be the main character'' Marine said.

''That Dog has Swag man, put some sunglasses and then BAM! ratings to the roof'' Knuckles said.

And after watching the men jump up to cheer about something, watching Dolphins in a seaworld park and witnessing them having dinner with other people. The title "Achorman 2 The legend continues" Appears and the trailer ends.

With the trailer ending, it was time for the opinions on the whole thing in general.

"Okay, opinion time!" Knuckles said, asking for their opinions.

"Well, obviously i'm gonna go see the movie cause it looks pretty funny and cool! I might get a laugh out of it" Rouge said.

"All I saw was talking" Blaze yet again complained.

"Does everything have to be serious to you all the time? What a buzzkill" Amy said, not really agreeing with Blaze's attitude towards comedy and such.

"Eh, don't pay her any mind. Now let's pick two more trailers to react to and this stuff's over with so Blaze can go watch her discussion news hours Hehehehe" Knuckles joked.

"Fuck you Knuckles" Blaze taunted.

"Eh, been called worse. Now for my pick, I chose this one to react!" The big red dude said, clicking on a commercial for God of war (2018)

The trailer starts with Kratos teaching his son Atreus on not only hunting, but training him as a warrior like him.

They watch Kratos being a badass defeating monsters with his axe, hearing his deep manly voice while atreus helps him out with his eletric arrows.

''Wow...that beard is so cool'' Marine said.

''That red tattoo looks so mysterious'' Rouge said.

''That voice gives me shivers'' Amy said.

As the commercial continues, more of the game is shown with the winter part of Midgard showing Thamur's corpse as Atreus and his father fight wolves and in the next part, they are in Muspelheim where Atreus fires an electric arrow at a group of Dragur as Kratos fights a giant troll.

"Damn! that guy's a baddass!" Rouge said, impressed by Krato's badassery.

"Looks like him and me have something in common" Knuckles said, he likes this game already by the look of it already. And after they see that, they watch the final part where they see Kratos take down the Oger with the help of his son. Then he says for the final line in the trailer "Again" As he summons his Leviathan axe as both of the duo then charge at an army of Dragur. And the commercial ends.

"Now that's what you call a commercial!" Knuckles said.

''Can i choose the next thing to watch?'' Marine said.

''Sure girl go ahead, don't be shy'' Rouge said.

Marine then chooses one of the first Trailers of the new smash brothers game.

It starts with some sort of weird squid painting the floor around as it moves.

"Okay, orange paint that sounds like a gun firing off, a weird girl that has squid tentacles on her head...Okay. This got my interest" Amy said, getting suddenly interesting in this one as the Squid girl then fights another similar squid kid who is shooting blue paint.

"So wait, she was swimming in paint? Last time I checked, squids don't swim in paint and if they did, THEY DIE!" Blaze said and shouted, not understanding that it's supposed to be a game and not everything has to make sense.

"Jesus Blaze! It's just a trailer, you're acting like it murdered your parents or something" knuckles said, telling the purple cat to relax and just watch as the trailer then goes dark and the squid girl and boy then looked up and see the Smash Bros symbol that was on fire as other characters such as Mario, Link and the trailer ends with the name Super Smash Bros with a white background as the date of 2018 shows up.

"Now that one i'm getting for Christmas! Along with God of war of course" Knuckles said, as the trailer ends. The girls then gave their opinions as usual.

"From the looks of it, I think that those Squid kids are from those Splatoon games who use paint to fight each other. And I think it's a good idea to put them in Smash Bros as there's so much you do with the paint, might even pull off some awesome attack combos" Marine said, getting a lot of excitement for it.

"Call of Duty is better than Splatoon" Blaze complained, getting on everyone's nerves.

"Damn it Blaze! What's gotten into you lately?" Amy asked.

''Well Whatever, we can finish the day with this. There is another trailer with everyone who is going to be on that Smash Bros but that trailer we can all watch alone'' knuckles said yawning. ''Ok i need to take a nap, thanks for the help girls''

Then he gets up and stretches.

And leaves to go take a long as hell nap as he was tired, now with him out of the picture. The girls then decided on what else that they should do now with their free time as Knuckles stopped the reacting to trailers and such.

"Okay then, does anyone know what to do now since he's taking a nap?" Amy asked her friends.

"For one thing, i'm leaving because this has been a waste of my time that I should be using to spend with other things that are important" Blaze said.

"Like what?" Rouge asked.

"Taking care of the house, making sure the bills are paid and whatever" Blaze explained.

"Girl, you need to have some fun in your life! I mean come on! You're too strict" Rouge said, trying to get Blaze out of her strict zone and do something fun for herself.

But alas, the purple fire maker makes a simple "HMMPH!" and walks away outside back to her home. Leaving her three other friends behind.

"Gee...She really needs some fun in her life. Hey Marine, wanna come with me to go jewelry shopping? I got enough to spare" Asked Rouge.

"Not really a fan of jewelry, but if it beats standing around doing nothing, then okay. I'll come with" Said Marine.

''Ahn..Guys Did Blaze forgot this is her house where we are right now?'' Amy said looking that Blaze just left her own house saying she has to leave to take care of her house...

Then the purple cat comes back in, pissed off for some reason.

*BUSTS DOOR!*

"WOAH!" Rouge shouted.

"Crikey! She's mad! *Ducks behind the couch*"

"Woah Blaze! Calm down!" Amy said, trying to get her to calm down but it didn't work at all.

"OH FUCK! I JUST ALMOST LEFT MY HOUSE FOR SOMEWHERE ELSE! I think I got Knuckles stupidity!" She said, prompting the red dude to get up and see what she is mad about.

"Woah now lady, there's no need to call me stupid now!" Knuckles said, only for him to get a full view of Blaze as she summons her fire hands.

*FIRE WHOOSHING!*

"Get out of my house now and don't bring your macho man stuff here again!" She shouted, and she wasn't fucking around this time.

Soon enough, Rouge, Amy, Knuckles and Marine went outside the Purple cat's house as she closed the door hard.

*SLAM!*

"Jesus...that was hard" Knuckles said.

''Well...Guess i see you guys around'' Marine said.

''Ah! wait for me'' Amy said.

''Geez, someone needs to get laid'' Rouge whispers in Knuckles ear.

''Totally'' Knuckles replied.

"Well, i'm heading off to the jewelry store by myself. See ya later big red man!" Rouge said and waved good bye as she left the home of Blaze, leaving Knuckles by himself as he was alone and decided to walk to somewhere, he then gets an idea to do one important thing. Something so important to him that it is the most important thing in his life...

"Eh, i'll go to Burger King and get me a number 4 with a large Mountain Dew" He said.


	18. Chapter 18 Mall Chaos

Back on Sonic house Tails was discussing with Sonic about his Games.

Tails: C'mon Sonic, didn't you think it was Cool how you became a Werehog? you looked so strong.

Sonic: I am a Speedster Tails, not some sort of meathead. Now i am just here waiting to show up in some sort of Twilight rip off fanfic of some fan girl.

Tails: You're paranoid.

Sonic: Not with our fandom, or are you going to say you actually have two more tails between your legs like the theories say?

Tails: Uhm..hey i think the door is ringing. I'll be right back.

The fox said dodging the question and instead, answered the door and seeing outside. It was Silver.

And he was being his happy self as usual, but he looked to be even more excited for some odd reason.

Tails: Hey Silver! You look...happier than usual, any reason for it?

Sonic: Let me guess, You finally got laid by Blaze herself? Hahahahaha, that would be funny though and that would make you a man.

Silver: No...Sadly, but I do got some good news! You know about that Nintendo Switch right?

Sonic/Tails: Yes?

The silver colored hedgehog then enters the house as he closes the door right behind him, as he walks over the table, he gets out his wallet. The others watched as he pours out a lot of money from it, roughly...$650 to be exact. Both of the furry friends jaws dropped upon seeing that pool of money.

Tails: Holy shit.

Sonic: Where did you get that money?

Silver: Blaze allowed me to use this money from her growing wealth she inherited from her family lineage so we can share it and use it to buy what we want, but on one important condition...She needs me to go get her some really mystic looking jewelry for some reason. I don't know, she told me that she wants something different.

Sonic: Okay, that sounds a bit weird that she couldn't get it herself. But as long as we're getting an Nintendo Switch, I could care less.

Tails: I thought you guys where really angry at each other when she gave me your PS4 as a present. If you want it back i can give you. I can make my own since i am so smart.

Sonic: And humble *rolls his eyes*

Silver: Wait you made your own console?

Tails: Yep!

Silver: Nah, you can keep it, I wanna get a new one that has the god of war 2018 look to it and along with it the game. That looks so awesome and more cool looking than the regular.

Tails: Well...alright then, I could make a new one but if you really want to. Be my guess.

Sonic: Okay then, are we ready to go?

Silver: Almost, we need one more person to come with us, I'm thinking of bringing-

Sonic: No! You will not-

Knuckles: What's this about Nintendo Switch and money?

The big red dude said, appearing from under the kitchen sink where they keep their cleaning supplies and such. Excited to have overheard the conversation.

Sonic: How do you hide so much?

Knuckles: Secret, now what's this about buying stuff?

Sonic: We where just wondering if we should buy movement sensors around the house so a certain Echidna don't show up.

Silver: We are going to buy Nitendo Switches.

Tails: Dammit Silver!

Silver: What? it's just to go there and buy, it's not like he is going to put the place on fire.

Sonic: You wouldn't know it unless you saw it.

Tails: Come on guys, there's no need for that bullshit right now. Cause I ain't putting up with it today.

Silver: I agree with him, lets go to the mall and get our switches and i'll you guys get whatever you want as long as I get what Blaze wants.

Knuckles: Oh, I know what the ladies like.

Sonic: You stole that quote from Sgt. Johnson from Halo 2.

Knuckles: And this is coming from someone who said out loud that no copyright in the universe is gonna stop him.

Tails: *Facepalms* (Why can't this be a nightmare where i wake up from?)

With all that was settled, the quad squad then headed outside to Sonic's car to go to the mall to get those Nintendo Switches and Silver's PS4...and Blaze's jewelry, as they got into the car. Sonic turns on the engine and they were driven off to the mall as it was quite far away.

As they drove, Knuckles was thinking of how odd it was for Blaze to tell Silver to buy her jewelry.

Knuckles Yo Silvs, if your purple cat girl wanted jewels so much. Why did she sent you to get them instead of getting it herself?

Sonic: I bet those gems are cursed or something.

Tails: you're being paranoid. The chaos emeralds are powerful magical gems and they saved our lives many times.

Silver: Well, she didn't exactly explain to me why. All she told me was that I was supposed to get them from the mall for some reason, maybe they are cursed or some shit like that.

Knuckles: Ladies sure act weird sometimes, I've noticed.

With the gang talking about other topics like sexy ladies, video games, favorite manly foods and whatnot. They had something interesting to talk about during the long trip.

*Hours later*

After a long ass drive and the men running out of things to talk about, they had made it to the mall as they saw the building in the distance.

Sonic: Oh good! There it is!

Tails: Yeah, there's only so much you can do with talking about topics.

Silver: Let's find a parking spot.

But before they can find a parking lot after getting close to the mall. they see something weird in the distance.

Silver: What is that?

Knuckles: Looks like a bug.

Tails: Wait, the people are screaming?

Sonic: OH SHIT! Its not small! It's big!

The driver dodges in last second what appears to be a huge insect that resembles kuwagamon from Digimon and the car almost crumbles.

Silver: Holy future! what was that?

Knuckles: What a bad day to run out of inseticide.

The group then finds a perfect parking spot and parks their car safely out of the way as they got out, seeing the massive bug monster as it made scary bug noises. Watching as it crashed the cars and scare the people away.

They stood by and watched the monster bug creature as it was tearing up shit and would be after the men in a minute or so.

Sonic: Okay, now this is something really new.

Knuckles: Finally! Something than Eggman's robots or whatever! *Cracks Knuckles* Come on guys, let's kick it's ass!

Tails: Wait! we need to plan an attack to see how to take it down.

Knuckles: I have a plan, Attack.

The big red dude then charges at the bug beast as it was about to attack it.

?: As always he decides to attack first huh?

Sonic: Eggman?

Eggman: Hey there. Yep this is my stuff i was sort of trying my first on making organic monsters instead of robots. Funny story really,  
i have no control what so ever.

The scientist said who appeared to have gone out behind a car hiding from it's creation.

Tails: Damn, I actually thought we were gonna destroy something not made by you for once. Something different and original.

Eggman: Hey, it was either that or get Lyric the snake from Sonic Boom rise of lyric...seriously, which dumbass named him after a fucking lyric to a song?

Silver: That's what I want to know, they couldn't come up with something better?

Sonic: Hey, we can talk about how Sega didn't bother with making anything new later. Right now lets take this bug beast down! I've been waiting for this.

Tails: Right back at ya!

Silver: Coming as well!

The three of the group then rushed in to attack the bug monster as Knuckles was giving it the classic attacks of punching and kicking, only to see that it wasn't doing enough damage.

Sonic: Hey Knucks, I think you're just pissing it off instead of hurting it.

*SCHREECH!*

Sonic: Let's take it down with sonic speed!

Eggman: I would love to see you get hurt, but try not to get on those bug thingies on his face that look like scissors they are strong enough to cut through Titanium with two bites.

Sonic: Wow, thanks for telling me to look out for an obvious hazard. And you're supposed to be the smart one right?

Eggman: Hey! I just felt like telling you!

Sonic: Whateves Eggdome, now how do we kick this bugs ass?

Tails: Well, it's hide Is well armored with that bug armor. So maybe we need to hit something that's soft and it's weak point, try to look for a chink in it's armor.

Sonic: Got it!

Silver: What can I do?

Sonic: You can...um...you can...throw stuff at it's face to distract it.

Silver: Okay! good thing people left their cars so no one gets hurt, hope they have insurance.

The silver hedgehog then hovers over the empty cars and picks them up using his telekinetic powers, he lifts them up and throws them at the monster's face. Crashing into it's face and making it mad!

*SCHREECH!*

Eggman: Watch out for the acid spit.

Silver: Wait what?

After that, the bug spits acid at Silver who dodges but almost losing his face in the process.

Silver: HOLY SHIT!

Eggman: *opens can of soda and takes a sip* Hmm, not bad for a first try.

Tails: Why didn't you told he could also spit acid?

Eggman: Oh your friend over there thinks all this surprises are not in need to be explained by me so bye!

The scientist runs to his mechanic transport he always uses to float around in the Sonic games.

And runs away like the coward he is, leaving the group of heroes to fend off this beast, arrogantly believing that his newest creation would destroy them all. And if not...well, he can always make something else like he always does whenever he's beaten. He always does that all the time when he loses.

Back to the fight that was even better, the bug beast was being pelted by flying cars and homing attacks. While they were weakening the bug, it wasn't enough to destroy it.

Knuckles: How are we supposed to take this down!? Sonic! Did you find it's weakspot?

Sonic: I'm trying to! But it's really hard to look and dodge Acid at the same time dude!

The bug then smacked Sonic and Knuckles away using it's claw hands as it then looks at the mall, it then walks towards it to try to do something. It looks like it's headed towards...Gamestop where the Nintendo Switches are!?

Sonic: Oh hell no! This is not happening. Listen guys i am going to spin dash on the floor until i get to super sonic speeds. Once its pass the time, you will kick me with all your might Knuckles this way i'll knock that bitch ass bug for sure.

Knuckles: So...in other words, I have full permission to kick your ass?

Sonic: *Sighs* Yes :[ (Fucking hell)

Knuckles: WOO! Now we're talking! I'll let you get started!

Kneeling down, he goes into his spin dash mode and spins himself really fast. But not just any fast, i'm talking super sonic speeds that'll make Formula racers jealous levels of speeds, Tails had never seen Sonic push his spin dash this much before.

Tails: Isn't this dangerous?

Knuckles: Maybe, but I get to kick Sonic's ass! That's like a rite of passage! How can I not turn that down?

Silver: Hurry up guys! I'm running out of empty cars and I can only say "It's no use" so many times!

The blue heroic hedgehog then starts pushing his spin dash speeds to it's limit, he was going so fast that the concrete was being drilled by the very speeds that was being emitted.

Sonic: Almost...there...

*WHIRRING!*

Knuckles: Just putting on my best kicking shoes for this special occasion *Puts on his classic shoes*

And with all of his speed power at full charge and overloaded...

Sonic: NOW KNUCKLES!

Knuckles: With pleasure! :]

*SUPER KICK!*

The red Echidna then RUNS towards Sonic and like a pro Soccer ball player, he kicks him in the ass the best he could and like in slow motion from the movie Matrix. Sonic goes towards the Beast who could never see that coming as the super blue blur ball hits him across the face making it a bloody mess that one would think Saitama just gone there and punched the beast...Ok not that much but it's head totally exploded in goop and other fluids while the guy hit across the wall of another bulding.

Sonic: Ow...Did we kill it?

Then, for his question to be answered, the now headless beast falls on the hard concrete ground street with the biggest and loudest thud of all time.

*TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUDDDD!*

Knuckles: Did that answer your question? Man, that felt so good to kick your ass man! Ought to do that more often Hahahahaha.

Sonic: Fuck...you *Falls off the wall and lands in a bush*

As the blue hero lands on the somewhat soft and hard bush to break his fall, he slowly gets up and see's the decapitated bug monster as it was still and dead...since it was obviously dead...Obviously.

The rest of his friends then go up to check on him, he was alright and they also see that Gamestop was saved and their Nintendo Switches were saved as well.

Sonic: Now that's the power of teamwork...minus the ass kicking.

Silver: Okay, now that we killed the beast. Can we go buy those now?

Knuckles: Yeah man! Let's go buy those switches before they sold out.

Tails: Wait, don't we have to clean this up?

Knuckles: Let that be the janitors problem, Nintendo's more important.

After that small conversation, and getting out their wallets. They all then proceeded to head towards the entrance of the mall when they are approached by the Mall's female manager who looked very happy to have her place saved.

She thanks them all for saving the mall by crushing that terrible thing, and as a reward for their services. They got themselves the Nintendo switches for half the price.

Silver: Look at us...sega people buying from nintendo. Hope they don't feel so full of themselves.

Knuckles: Man i can't wait to test out this baby i am so using my day for this.

Sonic: Me too! Can't wait to play the new super smash bros on here!  
And maybe some Legend of Zelda while i'm at it.

Tails: I'm thinking of the same idea! And i'll play that new Super Mario Odyssey game as too! Love the city setting like in GTA 5. Looks like it'll be an amazing experience for all of us.

Silver: Yep-*Almost forgot something* Oh shit! I almost forgot something! *Runs back to the mall*

Knuckles: What's he in a hurry about?

Tails: He almost forgot about the jewelry...and maybe that god of war ps4 bundle as well.

Knuckles: I ain't waiting, these games ain't gonna play themselves.

Sonic: Yeah, he can make it home with us since he's got flying powers.

And thus, the three of the group then decided to leave as Silver was busy getting the stuff for Blaze and for himself. After a while or so, the silver furred hedgie then comes back outside and see's that his friends had left him.

Silver: Damn...well, at least i'm gifted with flight.

He then hovers in the air and hovers on home to give his Purple cat maiden what she wants.

*Back at Blaze's house*

Blaze: Hmm, Silver is taking an awful long time at the mall. I hope he didn't spend it on lottery tickets or Shadow stole them.

Silver: I'M BACK! FROM HELL...Nah just kidding but we did have to kill a giant bug.

Blaze: Woah! really!?

Silver: Yeah, not kidding. It was made by Eggman as he left it for it to destroy us, but like usual we kicked it's ass. And guess what? After we did so, the manager got so impressed that she half the price for the switches! I also got myself a new PS4.

Blaze: Hmm, that is very interesting.

Silver: Oh! and here's your jewelry that you wanted *Shows her the shiny jewels*

The purple cats eyes widen at the sight of the shiny metals and colorful jewels that would make Rouge the bat want to snatch them at any moment without hesitation. She is handed them and she smiles a little.

Blaze: Awww! Thanks Silver! *Hugs him*

Silver: You're very much welcome...but if you don't mind me asking, why do you need them? you never were into jewelry.

Blaze: Here, it's best that I just show you.

Silver: O-okay...I can go with this.

Blaze: Come with me.

She takes his hand and the duo then walk downstairs to one of her private chambers that she uses to meditate with her powers, usually she doesn't allow Silver or anyone else in her private meditation chamber because she wishes to focus.

But for this one time only thing, she brings him in to witness something incredible. She opens the door that leads to the private chamber and he see's just how beautiful it is inside.

It was colored in a purple-blue like color on the walls and the shelves were in a circle like design as they held many books and on the ground was a darker purple carpet made for her to sit down on and meditate.

She then takes the jewels and places them on some special looking pedestals as she then sits down on the center.

Blaze: Stand still.

Silver: Okay.

She then closes her eyes, and takes in a deep breath as the jewels then started to glow and make a high pitched humming sound.

*HUMMING!*

Then, like something out of a science fiction movie or anime...

*BOOSH!*

A big light purple portal was opened!

Silver: HOLY SHIT!

Then, something comes out of the portal. Something that looked like a sonic character but looked very...concept art looking, it appeared to look like...a gray fur colored looking rabbit with black pac man like eyes, white shoes and a red bowtie.

Silver: Who is this?

Blaze: Someone I've been wanting to meet for a long time, cause those jewels aren't just ordinary jewels. They are magical portal stones much different than chaos emeralds or the sol emeralds.

The white rabbit then comes out of the portal and it closes right behind him as he stood right in front of the two animal mobians who was confused at first as he scratched his head.

?: *Scratches head*

Blaze: Hello there! My name is Blaze the cat! and this is Silver the hedgehog! *Shakes his hand*

The random rabbit then looks up to Silver as he then waved hello at the hedgehog in question.

Silver: Hello there! What's your name?

?: My name is...Feel the rabbit!

* * *

 **A\N: Hey guys did you enjoy this? bet you dint expect that end did you?**


	19. Chapter 19 Christmas Special

It was Christmas DAY or christmas Eve if you prefer that way. It was a time to be together with Friends and family to spend this so beautiful night where presents are given to each other to demonstrate how much you mean to each other because lets be honest?

Knuckles: Presents are the best part of Christmas.

It was afternoon, the whole place was covered in snow outside just like hundred of snow poffs, Knuckles was Talking to Sonic and Tails outside of the house as they were wearing coats.

Tails: Knuckles, Christmas is not just about the presents you get, is much more then this.

Knuckles: Like kissing your 'Girlfriend' Under the mistletoe?

Tails: No!...Well, yes. Somewhat. BUT what I meant is, Christmas isn't just about opening presents and such, it's about spending time with friends and family and getting to know each other better more.

Knuckles: Okay man, but that's still the case with kissing under the mistletoe.

Tails: *Blushes* Right...

Sonic: So Knuckles, what did ya get for Christmas?

Knuckles: I got me the Dark Souls Trilogy, some more mountain dew, Both Aquaman and Wonder Woman dvds and more importantly...MORE MOUNTIAN DEW!

Sonic: Geez, you keep drinking that. You'll become mountain dew.

Knuckles: Ain't that a dream?

Sonic: For me, nothing much. But I did get some new shoes based on that sonic teaser for the upcoming sonic movie...Not sure if the movie will suck or not, but I hope it to be better than the Super Mario Bros movie.

Tails: I agree, I didn't get much. Cause I wanted to spend Christmas with you guys.

*Knocking on door*

Sonic: Wonder who that could be?

Getting up from the couch, the blue blur then walked up to the door and opened it. Standing outside was both Blaze and Silver as they were happy to see Sonic.

Silver: Hey Sonic! Merry Christmas!

Sonic: Merry Christmas to you too silver dude, how's everything?

Blaze: Oh, it's going fine. We got a new friend to introduce to you and the others!

The purple cat said getting out of the way and showing A White rabbit almost the same size as Sonic in height with a few centimeters there. For some reason it gave him some odd sense of nostalgia or de ja vu, he was not certain.

Sonic: Oh! and who that might be?

Silver: Feel.

Sonic: I'm not touching him like that, it's weird and rude man.

Blaze: No he meant his name is Feel! Feel the Rabbit.

Knuckles: *Laughs* Welcome to the club of people who name is what you are my friend like having Two tails, being fast, having big fist or just your fur color.

Feel: Hello everyone! My name is Feel the rabbit and I came from another forgotten dimension. I was brought here by Blaze to show me the wonders of both the old and new generation of sonic characters.

Tails: Well, it's nice to meet you Feel! My name is Tails! His name's Sonic, and he's knuckles and-

Feel: No need to introduce me to your friends Tails, Blaze told me about the others.

Tails: Oh...*Chuckles nervously* Sorry about that.

Feel: It's okay man, *High fives* I'm just excited to see everyone of you for the first time.

As they entered inside, Feel looked around and was greeted by Sonic's friends. He walked up to Knuckles and gave him a fist bump.

Knuckles: Heh! I'm already liking this guy already.

Sonic: Then try being a little like him.

Knuckles: You know you love this knuckles baby.

Sonic: NO!

Then someone else rings the Door and Tails go to Anwser this time, outside is Rouge and Shadow.

Tails: Hey guys How is that Christmas spirit?

Shadow: Its still Christmas?

Tails: ahn...yes

Shadow: Ugh! bring me some eggnog with vodka.

Rouge: He is more grumpy then normal.

Tails: Let me guess, he didn't get that Call of duty black ops 4 for Christmas? That doesn't even have a singleplayer mode, that's why I didn't buy it. Not to mention Call of duty is overrated.

Shadow: IT IS NOT-

Rouge: Don't start Shadow, I ain't the mood.

Shadow: *Grumbles*

As both the black furred hedgehog and the white furred bat entered inside to get warm, they were greeted by Feel the rabbit. Rouge was shocked to see someone like him as she had not seen someone like him before.

Rouge: Awwww! He's so cute! What's his name?

Blaze: His name is Feel the rabbit, he's from another dimension.

Shadow: FEEL!? HAHAHAHAHA! Man, what kind of name is that!?

Rouge: Shadow! Don't be rude! Just ignore him Feel. You really remind me of someone.

Feel: Hmm, I wonder.

As Feel was being introduced to Sonic's friends and more showing up in a moment, he decided to go around more by getting himself some Christmas Punch.

Knuckles: You know, for a new guy. I'm already starting to like him. Something about that screams cool and awesome.

*KNOCKING!*

Hearing the knock on the door once more, Tails goes to open it and outside stood Amy, Marine and most of all. Vanilla, but she was a red dress similar to that of Jessica Rabbits.

And Amy for some reason was dress up like an Elf, her beautiful legs covered by long stockings that resembles a candy cane and the green color clothes of elf girl, Truth be told Tails was having a hard time not starting at the two with lustful eyes since his girlfriend was so cute and sexy and Vanilla look like she was coming to a fancy Party.

Marine: Hey there guys, i'm so happy to be included!

Vanilla: Oh my, looks like everyone has already arrived. How fun this looks *giggles*

Amy: Hey Tails!

Tails: A-Amy. Why are you dress up like an Elf?

Amy: I was working on the mall as a Santa helper and i just decided to use it here too to get in the spirit of christmas.

Tails: Btw, I have somebody new that I wish to introduce! His name is Feel the rabbit!

Feel was then introduced to both the pink hedgehog and the raccoon, they hand shake him and said hello to him as they never saw someone like him before.

Marine: You must be new around here, glad to meet ya!

Amy: Oh my! He's so cute!

Feel: Thanks! :)

Amy: So, your name is Feel the rabbit? That's a weird name.

Feel: Yeah, I know.

Vanilla: Awwww!

When the milfy Vanilla walked over to greet him, Feel was stunned as he saw just how beautiful and sexy she was! ;) She had big, soft boobs, sexy curves and hips when she walked and did a little hip shake and a very smackable big booty to go along with those hips. She bent down and hello to the rabbit.

Vanilla: I think that's a cute name you got there! *Giggles*

Feel: Thanks! You must be Vanilla, it's a pleasure to meet-WOAH!

Suddenly, without any warning. Vanilla picks him up and hugs him, bringing his face to her chest and was boob smothered.

Amy: Vanilla! What are you doing? He is not some stuffed plushie for hugs.

Rouge: Really? he seems cuddly.

Tails: Just leave it at that Amy, it's better then someone losing its cool and blowing up the house...remind me of a certain somoene *looks at Shadow*

Knuckles: So there i was saying to him, Man they should make a series with me saving the world.

Sonic: They won't even give you more screen time in games less a movie.

Shadow: This sucks, is there anything fun to do here? I take a look at the Xbox.

Marine: I'm hungry!

Knuckles: I'm glad you said that Marine, cause ol' Chef Knuckles here just made something vert tasty for all of you to share. I made some very tasty and delicious chili cheese fries and jalapeno nacho cheese dip with some Doritos spicy nacho to go along with it.

Marine: Mmm! Sounds good!

Amy: How can people eat that stuff?

Knuckles: Because it's manly.

As the group came into the kitchen to try Knuckles famous dishes, Vanilla then decided to spend some time with Feel by staying on the couch with him, he blushed as it was first time talking to a female. Especially one that's really damn fine in all the right places.

Feel: So...You must be Vanilla right? I really like your...*Stares at her chest* Dress.

Vanilla: Thank you. If you don't mind me asking where are you from?

Feel: Well i come from a sort of forgotten Place, It's not really that interesting but it was getting lonely you know?

Knuckles: *BURP* Ahhh it got out burning.

Sonic: God damm it Knuckles, go do that into someone else face.

Feel: *cough* But here is pretty interesting.

Vanilla: *Giggles* I'm so glad that you like it here, it's pretty amazing here and I think you'll love it even more.

Feel: Thank you!

Knuckles: Okay! Chili Cheese fries and chips are done! Come get some!

Rouge: Usually, i'd watch my figure. But I could use something to eat.

Then, everyone got their plates and were given Knuckle's famous chili cheese fries and so on, the way it smelled and crisped enticed everyone as they got a handful along with some Dr Pepper and Mountain Dew.

Sonic: Knuckles, you may drive me insane with your pranks from time to time. But you sure are a damn good cook!

Knuckles: Thanks for the compliment!

With everyone seated and eating their food, Feel got two plates for himself and Vanilla to eat and enjoy. But even as they were eating, Feel couldn't help by continue to stare at Vanilla's sexy body while she was unware of it.

Feel: So, what do you do?

Vanilla: Oh, I usually clean my house. Tend to my garden and feed my bird, nothing special.

Feel: Oh, that's very thoughtful. Wanna watch tv?

Vanilla: Sure! Can you put it on the cooking channel?

Feel: Very well then.

Feel then goes to grab the remote and turn on the tv, but as he grabbed it. He got an idea that was sure to work, he then grabs it but conveniently drops it on the ground further away some.

Feel: oops, I dropped it. Kinda let it slip, I'll pick it up.

Vanilla: Oh, no need. I'll go get it for you.

And like it was going to obvilously happen, Vanilla then bends over to get the remote. Showing off her big, soft Milfy ass that was peach shaped, perfect shape of her booty as Feel blushed.

Feel: (AWESOME! SHE'S GOT THE PERFECT ASS!)

But as Vanilla went back to the couch and handed him the remote, he found that Knuckles was calling him over in the kitchen. Curious, he gets up and goes to the kitchen to see what Knuckles wanted.

Perhaps he needed to taste test the chili cheese fries or something? He thought.

Knuckles: So... How long you've been staring at her ass? ;)

Feel: *Blushes* Uh...What do you mean?

Knuckles: Please you're more obvious then Tails, its easy to see through you and i gotta say my friend you have a crush on that Milf over there.

Feel: WhAT? n-nosense i just met her and i just think she is very nice.

Knuckles: Nice chest and booty you mean?

Feel: What? of course not, her personality is good too

Knuckles: Too? that means you like the rest too haha.

Feel: SHHH! C'mon man! *Blushes with embarrassment*

Knuckles: Hey man, no need to be embarrassed. I understand the feeling of seeing a hot piece of ass like Vanilla, and if ya want. I can help ya.

Feel: Really? You'd help me?

Knuckles: Of course man, i'd help anyone. I've helped Tails confess his love to Amy and i'm sure to help ya with Vanilla, and good news is. She's single so she's free.

Feel: Okay...Well, how about we wait until the time Is right?

Knuckles: Good idea, it's always best to hold off for a while to focus on how to go along with it. Let's focus on our gifts.

Chuckling, he pats his new friend on the back of his shoulder. Showing him that he is not along and that he will help his rabbit friend on how to hook up with Vanilla the sexy Milf rabbit. But what was important now was gifts.

Wanting to see what he got, Sonic goes to the Christmas tree to look around for any of his gifts. But upon getting there, he finds that his presents weren't under his tree, in fact...THE OTHERS WERE GONE AS WELL! No Christmas gifts for ANYONE. Somebody stole them!

Sonic: Yo, what the fuck!? Someone stole our gifts!

Tails: Keh!?

Amy: What do you mean the gifts are gone?

Sonic: They were stolen!

Shadow: *Loads Shotgun* Ok, who is the smart ass who thinks he can just do this?

Silver: Put that down Shadow, no one here did that.

Rouge: This better not be another prank Knuckles.

Knuckles: HEY! I do pull pranks, but I would never prank by taking gifts. That ain't my style as I do in fact care about ya'll and I would never do such a thing, somebody took it while we were busy.

Tails: Okay, if you didn't do it. Then who did?

Amy: And how did it happen without us catching a glimpse?

Knuckles: Hmm, not sure but I'm guessing that whoever did it was very quiet and very stealthy, like Solid Snake levels of sneaky.

Sonic: But with or without a box?

Feel: Guys! Stop with the video game references and focus on finding the Christmas thief.

Knuckles: Your right Feel! We need to focus, everyone gather around as I have a plan.

Then, the gang gathers around to hear of Knuckles plan on how to get their gifts back from the thief.

Knuckles: Okay, here's how we will do it, we will split up into teams, Team 1 will be Rouge, Shadow, Blaze and Silver. Team 2 will be Marine, Amy, Me, Sonic and Tails. And Team 3 Vanilla and Feel.

Sonic: Sounds good, but aren't you missing extra members so to make it even?

Knuckles: Well, I would add an extra member but Omega and Sticks are unavailable at the moment. So we just have to work with what we got. So is everyone ready?

When they where ready to pump their hands on the air and say Yes, they hear a big noise coming from outside on the trash cans being knocked out.

?: Ahhh! Stupid damm shit! who put this here?

But that voice, the way it was spoken...It sounded familiar, too familiar. it then clicked to the sonic gang as to who it was...IT WAS...

Sonic: Wait, was that...Eggman I just heard?

Tails: Eggman!? What's he doing here?

Knuckles: More like, what was he doing here when he was taking our gifts?

Shadow: LET'S GET HIM! YEAHHHHHHHHHHH! *RUSHES OUTSIDE*

The black hedgehog then barges outside and confronts the doctor, with all of the stolen gifts in his big burlap potato bag, he nervously chuckled and tried to hide the potato bag...Poorly.

Eggman: Oh hi Shadow! I was just...Just...Taking out the trash for ya cause the trashman was out sick today *Chuckles nervously*

Shadow: Yeah, *Cocks shotgun* And this shotgun fires sprinkles and rainbows and unicorns. Give us back our gifts and I might consider letting you keep on of your legs intact.

Eggman: Okay...Just let me...CHEESE IT! *Throws snow at Shadow's face*

Shadow: AHHH! Snow on my face!

Eggman: See ya!

The fat scientist then runs away...Very fast actually, despite being fat. He sure could run fast almost like sonic, it had been known that way since the older sonic games where no matter Sonic goes fast, Eggman appears to keep up the pace. No one knows why.

But after the fatass doctor ran away, Shadow got the snow off of his face. Just in time for the others to come out to see where the doctor had gone off too.

Sonic: Shadow! Where did he go?

Shadow: Don't know, bastard threw snow at me before I could get a look.

Knuckles: Then let's find him! Everyone split up and go different paths, we'll find him faster that way.

Sonic: Did you really got that easily fooled by Eggman with a snowball?

Shadow: Shut up! He took me by surprise.

Sonic: You had a Shotgun Shadow, man this is embarassing.

Rouge: You can Roast Shadow later, now i want my Present, this was a hard year for me so help me whatever god may listen i will KILL someone if i don't get any.

Knuckles: I wouldn't kill the guy, just kick his ass. But you are right on gifts, now we should split up now and find where he lives.

Tails: And if one of us finds his home. we'll radio each other in using these radio gears I made.

Everyone then gets ahold of their own radio earpiece as they put it in their ears so that they can communicate with each other, it also has private settings if they want their talking to be private to only themselves.

Sonic: Is everyone ready and done screwing around?

Knuckles: I'm ready!

Feel: Me too!

Rouge: Then let's not waste time then!

And so, getting their acts together and finding this more important. The gang then splits up into teams and splits up, covering ground and if they spot Eggmans house, they will let each other know where he is.

They then set off on their search for the fatass known as Doctor Eggman...Or is it Robotnik? Ah who cares, same thing.

*Team 3*

Feel and Vanilla were walking down 2nd ST, looking for any sign of either Eggman or his home, while walking. Feel couldn't help but stare at Vanilla's sexy Milf ass, as each sway of her hips made her booty jiggle like jello.

*Jiggling*

Feel: (Damn, how does a woman like her get a ass that big?) So Vanilla, *Looks up to her head* What's it like being a member of Sonic's gang and being friends?

Vanilla: Oh i don't really participate in many adventures, but Its wonderful to be friends with everyone. My Daughter Cream has gone in a few adventures with Amy and Tails, even Sonic. Its a little dangerous but she has shown me she can take care of herself.

Feel: I'm sure she made you proud of her.

Vanilla: *Giggles* Thank you!

As they continued to walk, they both stopped and looked on the ground. Finding big footprints on the snow, they knew right away that these belonged to Eggman. Feel then turned on his radio earpiece and talked to Knuckles.

Feel: Hey Knuckles, me and Vanilla found footprints that belonged to Eggman.

Knuckles: Good, that could lead you two on his whereabouts. Sonic managed to find some as well, we're following the trail. Contact me when you find more.

Feel: Will do.

Vanilla: Looks like you two are getting along quite well since you two just met.

Feel: Yeah *Chuckles* He sure is funny and very kind.

As they followed the footprints, they found it that they stopped at the end, on some solid ice floor that looked like something people would use ice shoes or ice skate on, they needed to be very careful to walk on it as their was no way around it.

Vanilla: Oh my, that ice looks very slippery.

Feel: Don't worry, i'll help ya across.

Feel then picks Vanilla up bridal style, surprising her as he took careful steps on the ice.

Vanilla: You don't need to do this you know?

Feel: Nonsense, i can totally do this even with my eyes closed.

Vanilla: I am Heavy you know?

Feel: Really? I can't tell.

He said with a smile trying to make her laugh while he was liking holding her close to him with his strong arms.

Vanilla: Well, I guess this is helpful. Just be careful on the ice.

Feel: Oh don't worry, I know how to.

Feel then started by taking slow steps and walked on the ice very carefully, he could feel the slipping feel of the cold, hard ice floor and took baby steps. Slowly and gently, it looked easy and alright so far.

Feel: Careful...Careful...Just a little more and-

*Loses balance*

Feel: OH SHIT! HOLD ON!

Vanilla: Okay!

He loses his balance in the middle of the icy floor, slipping and sliding as he struggled to maintain balance while also keeping Vanilla in his arms as to not let her get hurt. Suddenly, he felt his foot lose balance and he fell along with Vanilla on the soft snowy ground.

*Thud*

Vanilla landed surprisingly softly on the ground, but she didn't feel the cold snow on her ass...It felt like she was sitting on something.

Vanilla: What am I sitting on?

Feel: MMPHHH! (Oh god! I got her ass on my face...SCORE! :) )

The sexy milf rabbit then looked down and saw that she was facesitting on Feel's face. Blushing nine shades of red as she couldn't believe that she just landed her booty on his face.

It was just so soft and voluptous that everythime she moved it was a blessing jelly like fun time on his face, but she in the end got back up.

Vanilla: I-i'm Sorry! How clumsy of me.

Even still, Feel was in heaven right now as he got the first feel (Pun fucking intended XD) of Milf ass on his face. Even when she got up it still felt amazing, coming down from his amazing experience. He then got up and saw Vanilla as she was still embarrassed.

Vanilla: I am so sorry, I must've landed on you without realizing.

Feel: It's alright, i'm okay Vanilla.

Vanilla: Phew! Okay then, let's try to avoid ice.

Feel: Agreed (Though I would it to happen more) Let's go focus on our mission.

*With Team 1*

Rouge, Shadow, Blaze and Silver were on the 5th St area of the town. Looking for clues for Eggman's whereabouts, but it was getting very cold for the gang, even with their jackets and mittens on.

Silver: BURR! *Shivers* Damn it's cold!

Shadow: Hey Blaze, can't you use your fire powers to warm us up or something?

Blaze: I would, but I fear of burning you all.

Rouge: Don't worry guys, he couldn't gone off far. No way he could without his Eggmobile, i'm sure we will look for something that points to his direction.

Then, Sonic calls into Rouge's earpiece.

Sonic: Any luck?

Rouge: So far, no. But we are looking.

Sonic: We found footprints, but they seemed to have stopped. I think he's trying to trick us into letting us into a dead end.

Rouge: Why go the trouble though? He could had called some of his robots or anything to get away faster.

Shadow: Maybe he is broken and has nothing anymore, the guy tried many times to take over the world so far someone like him can't have enough income to do stuff like that.

Silver: Now that you mention it, the last time he ever tried that was with that bug thing.

Blaze: I remember that.

Rouge: You don't think he's broke right?

Shadow: Perhaps he is, but it's best not to fall for it if it turns out to be a trick. Always be on guard.

Silver: Very well then, let's be careful until then.

As Team 1 continued their journey, Rouge then smelled something, it smelled like...Jerky? And Chili? The scent of it smelled like it was being cooked...But where? She then stops her friends with a hand motion as she sniffed the air.

Rouge: *Sniffs* You smell that?

Shadow: Yes, it smells like Jerky and Chili. I wonder where it's coming from.

Looking out of the corner of his eye, The silver hedgehog spots something off in the distance. It looked like a trail of smoke, it looked as if it was coming from a chimney of sorts. He then sniffs and realizes that the smell of cooked food was coming from there.

Meaning only one thing.

Sliver: Hey look! *Points to the smoke* I think that's were Eggman went too!

Shadow: You think that smoke cloud is from Eggman's doing?

Silver: Sure looks like it, couldn't be a coincidence.

The sexy bat then radios in Sonic and Feel, preparing to tell them that they had found Eggman's hideout.

Sonic: Damn it Knuckles! I am TELLING YOU THAT PEPSI IS BETTER THAN MOUTAIN DEW!

Kunkcles: Don't make me repeat myself again Sonic, remember that time when we talked about Chili beef Jerky. I won't Mind doing that agai-

Rouge: HEY! stop flirting and listen to me.

Sonic: Rouge?

Rouge: We have localized a potential place where Eggman might be so can you listen for a moment?

Sonic: Sure, sorry about that. Knuckles got mad cause I told him that Pepsi is better than mountain dew.

Knuckles: PEPSI IS INFERIOR TO-

Sonic: Hold on, let me private this...There, no more interruptions. Now what was it about Eggman?

Rouge: We smelled some cooked jerky and chili, and Silver saw a smoke trail coming possibly from a chimney. So we think that's were he is.

Sonic: Okay...Oh! I see it now! Thanks Rouge, i'll inform Feel and Vanilla and we'll meet ya over-OWWWW! FUCK! Knuckles just threw a fucking snow ball filled with Moutain Dew at me! Motherfu-*Cuts off*

Rouge: Well, that was a boring conversation anyway. C'mon guys, let's get our gifts back. I'm getting sick of this cold air.

Blaze: I agree, my whiskers feel stiff.

*Hour later*

An hour had passed, the three teams were walking through thick snow and ice to get to Eggman's home. Upon reaching his home, they find that his home was covered in inches of snow and ice but some colors of his tannish red home poked through in some areas.

The smell of the food was getting even stronger, enticing Knuckles as he had a thing for Beef Jerky. But they found that the door was opened recently and closed as it looked like no snow was on it.

Feel: Phew! Can we go inside now? It's getting too cold out here.

Vanilla: I agree, my nipples are getting hard from the cold.

*Sonic and Knuckles giggling*

Rouge: Oh ha ha, that's so MATURE of you guys.

Shadow: ENOUGH TALKING! TIME FOR A HOME INVASION!

Tails: Shadow! Wait-

Having enough of talking and delaying, the powerful and ultimate lifeform kicks the door down with all his strength and barges inside.

Shadow: Give us back the gifts FATASS!

But upon breaking down the door, they find no Eggman. But instead one of his Eggpawn robots watching My Little Pony while pretending to sip on Hot Cocoa, he then turned his head upon hearing the sound of the door being broken down.

Eggpawn: Blip? *Turns tv off* Blop?

Shadow:*LAUGHS* He was watching MLP! HAHAHAHAHAHA! What the fuck is this!? I've heard of Bronies, but not Robo-Bronies *Falls on the floor laughing*

Tails: Do you know where Eggman is? We would like our gifts back thank you very much.

Eggman Robot: ZZZTT!

Knuckles: Sorry, I don't speak Windows 95.

Eggman: Hey! Who busted down my door!? I've just gotten that fixed...Oh *Drops hot cocoa on the floor* Hello there.

Sonic: Hey fatass, long time no see.

Rouge: That catchphrase is so annoying.

Sonic: It is not!

Feel: Hey man look, we don't want any trouble. We just want our gifts back and that's that. No need to start ass kicking and home busting and whatnot.

Eggman: Never! I hate christmas and it should burn like a puddle of society crap like the Twilight movies.

Knuckles: Don't forget the Fifty shades movies.

Eggman: Them too!

Vanilla: You don't have to do this. Aren't you just lonely?

Hearing that, the fat evil doctor looked down on the floor. Knowing that what she said was true, he felt bad about himself and instead sat on the couch next to his Eggpawn.

Eggman: You know guys, I wasn't always like this. The villain you see before you, I was once a happy man and I only wanted to show my inventions to the world to show how capable I am. But I was instead ignored and ridiculed for my inventions that use animals as a power source.

Sonic: Well no shit man, what did you expect the people to think? That they would like that idea?

Knuckles: You're Peta's worse nightmare.

Vanilla: Hey! Knock it off, let him speak.

Eggman: Thank you, as I was saying. I was ignored for my inventions and looked down up as some monster, so that's why I turned to a life of crime, not just to conquer to world. But I just wanted to be respected and looked as someone who is amazing in the field in technology...But sadly, all I ever gotten in return was more enemies than friends.

His speech was like a sharpened blade that pierced the hearts of almost everyone, they felt terribly bad for the poor doctor as they now believed that he just wanted attention and maybe just spend time with others. Maybe that's what he was looking for.

Feel: So that's why you took our gifts? You just wanted attention?

Shadow: Ohhh booohoo! You think a sob story is enough to make me think twice before kicking your ass? I might be a former bad guy but you tale the cake.

Rouge: Jesus Shadow! He tells us that and you still want to kick his ass? I hope they cancel the next Halo game so you won't play it. And that is worse than getting coal.

Feel: I second that opinion Rouge.

Sonic: You know, maybe he's right for once. I mean sure, he's still a jerk that tries to use his machines to hurt us and such. But for once, I actually feel bad for the poor guy.

Knuckles: Me too, I wouldn't hurt the man just because he just wants to hang out and shit.

Tails: Maybe we can let this slide and spend time with him this one Christmas?

All of the others then started thinkin on Tail's idea of spending their time together with Eggman on this Christmas. Well it was a bit shaky to do so given their enemy's history with repeated attacks and new inventions.

But even still, this was the first time that they saw Eggman at his absolute lowest. Perhaps that maybe, just this once. Maybe Eggman can put aside his pride and power and perhaps just settle down and just...Be human.

Realizing this, Sonic then walked over to the doctor and lended his hand to him. Smiling as the doctor then looked up at his rival.

Shadow: Hunf! Don't come crying when he is making an act and decides to try blow up the planet with a giant laser on the moon if we dont do what he wants.

THe ultimate lifeform said putting his weapon down and going away to a part of the house.

Eggman: Is he alright?

Sonic: Yeah, just ignore him. He'll get over it tomorrow like.

Shadow: No I won't!

Sonic: Yes you will!

Tails: We'll spend Christmas with you this once Eggman, now if you don't mind me asking. Where did you put our Christmas gifts?

Eggman: Oh yes! I know where they are, just give me a moment.

Feeling quite joyful now, Eggman then gets up from his couch and turns back on the tv for his Eggpawn to watch his MLP. He doesn't care much for the show, but doesn't mind his little robot friend watching the show if he wished to.

Going over to a old Christmas Christ that had dimly lit light bulbs and some old Christmas decorations, he then pulled out his full potato bag full of everyone's gifts and sets it on the ground, middle to the group.

Eggman: Here you go my friends/enemies, but for now we're friends right now.

Sonic: Thanks Eggy!

Everyone then gets in and takes their gifts out of the potato bag, getting very excited for their Christmas gifts. Eggman then went to the kitchen and for the sake of plot, came back out with more cups of hot cocoa, giving them all to the sonic gang.

Knuckles: Thanks Eggman!

Eggman: You're welcome!

With everyone sipping their cocoa and opening their presents, they were greeted with thunderous joy and cheerfulness as they now had the best Christmas of all time, for once they thank Eggman for letting them not only have their presents back, but to get along with him just this one night.

But that wasn't all over just yet though, it's not a Christmas story until...Someone is kissed under the mistletoe. And both Feel and

Vanilla were oh so conveniently under it.

Vanilla: *Looks up* Oh Feel, you see that up there?

Feel: Yeah? What is that?

Vanilla: It's called a Mistletoe, and you know what two people do when they are under it?

Feel: No? What do they do?

Vanilla: They...*Giggles* Well, it's best if I showed you.

She gets near his face and gives a small kiss on his cheek, making him blush from that.

Feel: *Blushes* Oh my...Thanks.

Vanilla: You're welcome! Oh and Feel...I knew that you were staring at me and i knew you liked it when i sat my booty on your face ;)

Feel: Oh...Well i..i just-

Vanilla: No need to feel ashamed, i'm not mad. I'm just that damn fine for someone like you to notice, and hey maybe after Christmas...Would you like to go on a date with me?

Feel: Boy would i!...Err, i mean it would be a pleasure my lady *Kisses her hand*

Vanilla: *Giggles* So gentleman like!

And with that, the entire Sonic gang spend their wonderful Christmas day with their rival Eggman, for once they put aside their mortal enemies evilness and instead embraced their once in a lifetime friendship with the fat man instead.

They got their gifts, hanged out and had fun. And not only that, Feel was going on a date with Vanilla one day! Now that was the best Christmas gift anyone like him would get ;) But what is the true moral of this story? The very thing that is more important? Spending time with others, enjoying the cold snow? Loving that you got what you wanted?

No, the real moral of this story is... Don't eat the yellow snow XD


	20. Chapter 20 A quick one

***Sunday morning***

 **-Rouge house-**

Rouge: Are you serious?

The bat beauty was now looking at her pink friend Amy Rose who seemed to have said something that surprised her.

Amy: Please Rouge! I spend so much time trying to get Sonic attention and now that i have Tails i am so happy with him i just want to show him that i care.

Rouge: By Twerking?

Amy: Every guy like that right? It's embarrassing but i'm sure he would enjoy. And i could only ask this from you

Rouge: Well you sure have the buns for it *giggles* who would know Amy Rose would ask me to teach her how to twerk? And for the smarty fox sidekick huh?

She ponders for a while and then decides.

Rouge: Ok i help you because this seems interesting.

Amy: Awesome! what do i do first?

Rouge: Well first you're going to show up in front of him wearing a small bra and a black thong. Some stockings and gloves of black leather and then rub some oil on your a-

Amy: YOU DUMMY! I can't do that i die of embarrassment!

Rouge: Prude. Ok use leggins and a top then. He will find anything hot on you.

Amy: Thanks?

Rouge: Ok before you start practicing i will show you many moves. There is a lot of important things you need to know when you want to twerk either for fun or when you want to impress your partner. You have a big butt Amy so it's all about JIGGLE! watch me.

The Former Criminal Bat puts a song named Mohombi- Bumpy Ride to get in the mood and starts getting into it. She started moving her hips from one side to another in a horizontal direction keeping her shoulders loose letting the meat of those hips work showing off her sexyness it.

For the next move she begins lowering her upper body slowly and then lifting her big hips showing off how big they really are with shaking of that huge bat ass like jello that hypnotizes anyone.

Last but no less important Rouge is now Leaning on the floor with her arms lifting her legs and moving those champion like hips from side to side without flexing her knees while the shaking booty is still in high quality.

Amy: Wow! you seem to know this so well.

Rouge: I do actually sometimes you gotta distract the guards you know? *giggle*

Amy: What?

Rouge: Now if you have what it takes to twerk, first you need to understand are you a pro or a newbie? if your just starting it then do like me.

She said getting in more positions for Amy to see.

Rouge: First you need to be Standing on flex position with you knees bent open and then close your legs, then open then again, repeat this for practice. Now there is no need to move your feet instead you should let them fixed on the ground and elevate the buttocks and hips up and down.

Amy: Oh! o-ok

Rouge: This is the first move you practice and then after your done with that this is your next step. Now look at this as now i move my legs sideways by opening and closing them. You have to keep accenting you up and down moving it with your butt just like this.

She said moving her ass up and down sideways making it look fantastic.

Rouge: And if you want to try something else we can try backwards by opening and closing. Try doing faster if you want.

The bat told showing her ass backwards and then shaking it up and down with enthusiasm. Then she stopped.

Amy: Whoa! Rouge you're so great at this,i don't know how you don't have a boyfriend yet..

Rouge: Because i don't need one right now (nothing wrong with some casual fun though) Now get ready because we are going to work it up.

Amy: R-right now?

Rouge: Don't worry there is just the two of us here and i make sure to close the curtains and lock the doors *winks*

Amy: Dont say that while winking at me *sweatdrop*

After a few hours of Practice Amy leaves Rouge house and thanks her again for the teaching of bum shaking. The pink Hedgehog however in the way back to her home she looks around and goes to an alley with no one looking, there she meets someone wearing thick clothing to hide his appearance.

Amy: I have what you asked me.

She said taking out her red bandana that seemed to have a small camera that had recorded Rouge Booty shakes.

Amy: Do you have what i asked?

?: Yes here you go Two tickets to the movie Spiderman into the spiderverse.

Amy: Great! I feel kind of bad for tricking Rouge but Tails will love these,they are like...the last ones.

She said running away fast like she was sonic since she was really happy.

?: Pleasure doing business with you.

The man take off his hood,shades and whatnot to reveal no one but..EGGMAN.

Eggman: Hohohoho! To easy. Now i know what i am going to be doing on my free time.


	21. Chapter 21 Ask Sonic Team I

**A\N: Quick shout out to that special Anon dude who keeps making big and really fun to read comments in most of all my stories,i just want to say i am happy you enjoy them my friend and wish you had an account here so we could talk and i could answer your reviews XD Thanks to all of you who also put asks here,i thought you guys were to lazy to do that but here we are haha! Well without further ado here we go! my own Sonic Twitter answers.**

Tails: Hello! my name is Tails miles Prower and my friends and i are here to answer some of your questions an-

Sonic: Tails why are we doing this at my house?

Knuckles: Because your place is has the biggest living room and i can place all the cameras.

Shadow: This is dump,there is to many people here,i don't like crowds.

Amy: Cmon Shadow now its not time to brood.

Rouge: Do i get anything out of this?

Tails: You get to give the fans what they want.

Rouge: I swear,if any of them asks me to show my boobs!

Vanilla: Oh dear,T-Tails honey please start this before everyone gets a little to fired up.

Silver: Im still peeved though.

Blaze: Quiet it! Act your age

Silver: I REFUSE!

Tails: Starting in one….two...THREE!

* * *

 **To Sonic- Hey Sonic what do you think about your Transformation in Sonic unleashed?**

 **To Tails-Do you wish you had your own Game?**

* * *

Sonic: Now there is a question that it depends really,when you think about it the transformation made me look awesome and intimidating...on the other hand….IT TAKES MY SONIC SPEED! i mean why a werehog that stretches? i am Sonic the Hedgehog i go fast! i am not some buff and way harrier version of knuckles!

Knuckles: HEY!

Tails: Oh man i would love to have my own game,however sometimes is better to not wish too much,what if the game ends up sucking? i would feel safer if someone we know are professionals when the thing are games on platforms like Sonic to make my game.

Knuckles: Wonder what that would even be call...hmm Twin tail prower

Shadow: Laaaaaaame. Give me! a sequel.

* * *

 **To Knuckles: So...are you still guarding the Master Emerald or you prefer to live on the city trolling your friends?**

 **To Amy: Do you still feel anything towards Sonic?**

* * *

Knuckles: Angel Island is a amazing and beautiful place,but when you live there all the time it starts to get just average,i then had the idea to just hide the emerald there in a very safe space full to the brim with Traps designed by Tails and Blaze over there...But yeah i like trolling these guys haha.

Amy: You better not prank me Knuckles! Oh yeah well...i use to be in love with Sonic but now my overall feelings towards him are that of a long term friend...and sometimes a bit silly.

Sonic: Hey! that ain't true.

Shadow: It's totally true and you know it blueball.

Knuckles: *Snort* Blueball.

* * *

 **To Shadow: Why SEGA is so afraid of making another game for you?**

 **To Rouge: Do you see yourself as fan service gal first and Established character second?**

* * *

Shadow: They fear my potential,a sequel would be so utterly amazing that i would be the one to run Sega and everything they have. But sometimes...when i look back at some of Sonic games that ended up bad i like to think i don't have another game for a reason,maybe one day i get that special someone to design a true shadow the hedgehog 2 game,one that deserves me.

Sonic: I think his ego just grow three times from that.

Rouge: The second option obviously,although for Sega and most of my fans all they see is my body and nothing else,i am like eye candy to everyone.

Knuckles: Can you blame them? you literally use to go around everywhere wearing that black full bodysuit and a heart shaped breastplate.

Rouge: Seduction is a female thief weapon as well fufufu.

Silver: Can you demonstrate?

Blaze: WHAT WAS THAT?

Silver: Nothing! Geez…

* * *

 **To Sticks: What's your opinion on Being Sonic Boom and how would you react to seeing Marine the Raccoon since you both look similar?**

 **To Vanilla: Are you married by any chance or just single? Also, do you ever considered being in a twerking contest since you're a Milf? ;)**

* * *

Something jumps by the window from outside breaking glass and spooking everyone.

Sticks: SUP! I am heereeeeeeeeeee!

Marine: Oh hey is that gal on Sonic boom that looks like me.

Sonic: What are you even doing here? this is not your world.

Stick: Chillax Sonic two i am here to answer the question from the voices in the void. And starting now,being on that show is weird...and that's me saying btu for some reason even though the show is not what a true fan wants it's just like teen titans go...for some reason it won't just drop dead.

Amy: Tell me about it.

Sticks: Awnnn she looks like a tiny version of me...your not a clone are you?

Marine: I think we are just the same species?

Sticks: hmmm….i keep my eye on you.

With that said the somewhat crazy racoon jumps in reverse and goes away leaving everyone confused.

Vanilla: I-Im single right now and..W-What? T-twerking? oh my! no i never thought of such...l-lewd things.

Knuckles: Oh man that would be..such a SIGH-

The pink female punches the back of his head making him yelp in pain.

Amy: Do i really need to smack some sense into you guys?

Tails: *Blush* W-well let's just move on,i think questions like that are bound to pop out.

Sonic\Shadow\Silver: (Milf Twerking contest...yeah!)

* * *

 **To Shadow: If there were a Shadow the Hedgehog 2, would you like the idea?**

 **To Sonic: What's your opinion on Sonic the Hedgehog movie trailer? How did you react to the design they gave you?**

 **To Knuckles: Have you ever played Gears of War? If so, do you see yourself as either Dominic Santiago or Marcus Fenix?**

 **To Marine: What's your favorite Ice Cream flavor?**

* * *

Shadow: I myself am designing my own ideas for a sequel of the game and would i like the idea? we should be making not just that game sequel but MORE GAMES THEN SONIC!

Sonic: Until you get a horrible one were you make out with a human girl and have a series were they represent you badly?

Shadow: Uhg….no?

Sonic: Then shut up and be happy with what you have.

Tails: Burn!

Sonic: I saw the trailer and OH. MY. GOD! What the living hell was that? everytime! everytime people want to make a live action movie of a game or cartoon character they screw up the design and ends up looking like shit! I'm just glad they are going to redesign it thanks to my fans,you guys are the best sometimes too. I was about to go there to who made the movie and make them pay dearly *chuckles evilly*

Marine: *Gulp* Man sometimes he can be scary.

Shadow: Yeah...i'm so proud.

Knuckles: I actually never played that game,do you know how many Shooting games are out there? way too many but i guess i could take a look later on and see for myself. Right now i am playing Warhammer 40k i am deeply in love with the Space marine weaponry.

Marine: I like every single fruit flavored Ice cream but my favorite is the combination of strawberry and blueberry.

* * *

 **To Tails: If you were in the Halo universe, what role would you play in?**

 **To Vanilla: Have you at one point dated Vector the Crocodile? If so, was it amazing or did it not work out?**

 **To Knuckles: Have you ever wondered why your superform is Pink?**

* * *

Tails: Oh man...Halo is really cool and even if i wanted to be the main character i am a mechanic so..i would play that role there too,so i could take a chance to look at their technology and study it,besides we all know who is going to fix your guns or give new ones when you need it *winks*

Shadow: You can make guns?

Sonic: No you can't ask him to make you guns.

Shadow: Your no fun,damn blue ball.

Vanilla: Vector? n-no we never dated why is that?

Knuckles: Oh c'mon! it's obvious the guy has the hots for you women.

Amy: KNUCKLES!

Vanilla: Oh...i guess...i never ponder much about it,though he was just friendly.

Sonic: Great now we exposed someone's crush,hope you happy asker.

Knuckles: You see guys in blue,black,Silver and even yellow...and ALL of them go gold when superform but the guy in red goes PINK?! fucking unbelievable,i think Sega trolled me and never let go of it,you think i forgive you because of the name Hyper Knuckles? i would be ok if you give be the orange color really maybe with some markings to look more tribal and cool.

Sonic: Don't give Sega ideas...please.

* * *

 **To Shadow: Have you heard or seen people changing your game's name to Ow the Edge as a meme?**

 **To Amy: Do you have a Superform?**

 **To Knuckles: If you had a choice between getting free Mountain Dews (Any flavor) for life or wishing to be part of the Dark Souls video games. Which would you choose?**

* * *

Shadow: Wait...meme? what meme?

Knuckles: You seriously haven't seen it?

Tails: To be fair how many memes of us are out there?

Knuckles: Don't worry dude i will show you once this is done hehehe.

Amy: Not really,maybe i do have one in another universe or something like that or maybe some fandom and games created by people.

Rouge: Why don't we try making you Super once when we have all the emeralds?

Amy: I...guess? though i am not sure i could make it.

Knuckles: Duh! Mountain dew of course and i love the classic tastes cause they were the first ones i had,Dark souls would be cool to kick some of the bosses asses but i'm ok with just playing the game and the lore.

Sonic: Don't use my bathtub for your Dew experiences anymore!

* * *

 **To Tails: Have you ever played Titanfall? It's a game where you pilot mechs and battle other mechs.**

 **To Sonic: Did you know that in the Sonic Underground universe, you have a brother and sister named Sonia and Manic? What's your thought on that?**

 **To Eggman: What did ya think of Jim Carry being Robotnik in the Sonic movie?**

 **To Vanilla: If you were a sexy MILF giantess, what would you do? Destroy a city or make Sonic and Knuckles worship you and doing your bidding for rewards like buttcrushing or boobcrushing? ;)**

 **To Amy: Where do you keep that giant hammer after you're done using it? Do you use some sort of pocket dimension?**

 **To Blaze: How do you summon fire without burning your hands?**

 **To Rouge: What impressive, and most stunning gem would you steal? (Chaos Emeralds & Master Emerald not included)**

* * *

Tails: WHAT? is there a game like that?

The fox gets up and runs away going to get that game no matter what.

Amy: Tails what!

Sonic: Annnnnd...he is gone. Well we can end this,oh man really? that's so cool, i always wondered how would it be if i had a brother or sister.

Vanilla: What about Tails?

Sonic: I'm not saying i don't get this feeling from him but i am just wondering that's all,also That version of me is like a band how cool right?

Eggman: SURPRISE!

Shadow: Holy shit!

Eggman: I am here too you know? just waiting for my name to pop out.

Sonic: HOW LONG WERE YOU HIDING ON MY HOUSE?

Eggman: Details details! oh yeah ohhh man is just a honor to have Jim Carrey to play me,for a moment i thought they had just replaced me but when i saw the last part of the trailer of him bald and using my sweet ass outfit i was like Gasp! he's gonna play me.

Amy: Poor Bastard,if they don't redesign Sonic he would be carrying the whole movie on its back. Also Sega gave me a little storage unit that i use on my dress to summon my hammer but its only for my hammer for better access in games,i am not really allowed more than that.

Tails: Oh that is so cool! i don't know that.

Blaze: Science or Magic,take your pick why my hands don't burn,it would be too problematic to explain everything.

Silver: Your just too lazy to do anything now huh Garfield? haha

Blaze: THAT'S IT! COME HERE!

Silver: OH SHIT!

The two of them are now in a chase outside the house and onto the street.

Eggman: Are they dating or…

Sonic: Don't ask…

Rouge: I suppose that the more stunning gems would be Diamonds,however sometimes stealing one with historic value would be great too because they are just the most amazing gems like Pink star diamond,Painite and if they are shining even better.

Shadow: Your history search must be full of gem porn.

Sonic: There is no such a thing as gem porn.

Knuckles: I think a certain fandom disagrees with you.

Amy: Ok i think we are about done,i don't see any more questions here on Tails papers.

Sonic: Well i guess all i can say is thank you for asking and don't expect us to do this again so soon,after all this was Tails idea for a fun activity and so far...well i guess i end up ok.

Knuckles: We should make this more.

Shadow: Bah! they should had asked me more questions

Marine: Mine were so simple.

Rouge: Dont bother about that,i'm sure it will change,

Eggman: I got only one question? seriously? OH CMON!

Marine: Better luck next time Tubby.

Eggman: HEY! im not tubby,im sexy!

Shadow: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!

Knuckles: Whoa! thats a creepy laughter.

Eggman: Screw you guys im going home!

Sonic: See ya later guys.


	22. Chapter 22 Want a Mushroom?

**A\N: Shout out for special Anon! Hey dude according to what you told me,yeah you should make yourself an account,because sending so many words about what your playing,what you got as a gift or what you found...that is not a review even if its later down bellow. To send many pm would be better for an account.**

Who doesnt love parties? Everyone likes to get together with your friends and stay the whole night having fun with the endless possibilities. But sometimes the night gets way to crazy for you to handle and things can get...out of hand. Right now a certain Twin tailed fox was about to understand why you should never participate in one of Knuckles Parties.

As Tails enters Knuckles' house, he sees Sonic & Shadow playing a competitive game of Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3 against each other, Silver & Blaze talking to each other, Rouge, Feel, Marina & Amy were laughing & chatting with themselves & soon Knuckles approaches Tails.

Knuckles: Hey Tails, glad you can make it!

Tails: Hey Knuckles. So what's the special occasion this time?

Knuckles: Oh nothing much. Just that now, THIS GUY *points at himself*, has a girlfriend!

Tails: Wait...WHAT? Are you for real?

Knuckles: Why the surprise? I am a great deal of a man Tails *Flexes muscles* It was bound to happen.

Tails: W-well your a bit...different from the guys I know...(wait is he really? hmmm) So where did you meet her?

Knuckles: Internet!

Tails: Knuckles...meeting someone on the internet is always not a good idea.

Knuckles: Oh come on! She said she's a fine babe.

Tails: Well when is she coming?

Knuckles: I'm not sure. She said she might come either tonight or tomorrow cause she lives far away. Anyways, I'm gonna prepare my special one of a kind chilli cheese fries. You go & maybe do some smooching with your girl Amy?~

Tails: St-stop teasing me you!

The red guy laughs as he goes to his kitchen. Tails remembered last time when he ate chilli cheese fries & mountain dew & had such a horrible nightmare. All well. He might as well go hang out with Amy since she's just a few steps in front of him.

Tails: (I wonder what they are talking about)

The fox boy felt a surge of curiosity coming over him and thought about eavesdropping their conversation, but would that be a good idea? He decides to walk on up to them in the end.

Tails: Hey Amy.

The pink hedgehog turns & then gleefully hugged him.

Amy: Hey Tails! Glad you made it.

Tails: Heh. Yeah. So what are you guys talking about?

Rouge: About Knuckles' so call girlfriend. Do you think she is even real?

Amy: Rouge that is mean, he is...unique but I'm sure he can find someone.

Marina: I thought he would have been with you Rouge?

Rouge: Oh please! He is way out of my league.

Tails: So Feel, how are things going on with you & Vanilla? Is her daughter Cream & her chao Cheese getting along with you?

Feel: Oh they are all so nice! Its been hard being just one of the possible looks for Sonic that were discarded you know? But its not like I would enjoy being famous.

Rouge: It would be funny to see how everyone would react to Sonic as a rabbit though, many jokes coming too.

Tails: Yeah that would be soemthing.

Later, Knuckles comes out with two large plates full of chilli cheese fries.

Knuckles: Ta da! Get them while they're hot everyone!

Shadow: I don't have time for that I am almost kicking this idiot ass.

Sonic: You wish! I am way better then you at this game.

Shadow: You're only running away!

Sonic: Yet you fail to shoot me.

Feel: I would like some.

Silver: Me too! I love junk food, we don't have enough of that in the future.

Soon, most of them start to have fun in the party. Either playing games that end in quitting rage, talking about random subjects or eating some chilli cheese fries that would totally go straight to your thighs. But you know what this is...the calm before the storm. At that night, things got so crazy that it would leave someone very confused when waking up the next morning. The last thing to be remembered that night before everything turns into a blackout was Shadow over reacting by losing and threw Knuckles' PS4 out the window

* * *

The orange fox snoring in his sleep was slowly waking up.

Tails: Uhg...my head.

As the boy gets up, he sees that he's in a small bed & in some kind of guest bedroom.

Tails: Huh? I don't remember being in a different room..

He soon goes to the door & opens it, now in a hallway with some other doors. He turns & sees some sort of small human with a white round hat with red spots on it.

Tails: Um, excuse me?

Random Toad: Oh! Look who is awake, it's our party boss.

Tails: What the? A...Toad? Wait what do you mean party boss?

Random Toad: You don't remember? You came here last night and teached us how to have fun.

Tails: Wait, what? I did? (Does that mean I am in the Mushroom Kingdom? Wow so far.)

Random Toad: Yeah you did. And it was awesome! Though the princess wasn't sure who you are, so she told us to find out. So, who are you party boss?

Tails: Um, my name's Miles Tails Prower. Have you guys seen any of my friends? And how did I get here?

Random Toad: Nope. You came to the castle by yourself. Not sure how you came from your place to the Mushroom Kingdom, but ya did.

Tails: Ugh...my head is still cranking. Can I talk to the princess then? I'm sure she can help me out.

Random Toad: Sure thing! Follow me.

Tails follows the small guy up some stairs & pass by some other Toads. Soon, they enter the throne room & see the pink princess herself, Toadstool. Aka, Peach.

Random Toad: Princess, I have brought the fox that came here last night.

Peach: Hello there. So what is your name & how come you came here?

The fox looks up to the beautiful blonde haired princess who ruled over the Mushroom Kingdom, that of a beauty of tales, now he knew why Mario kept saving her from so many castles.

Tails: Oh...ahn my name is Tails, your majesty may not remember me but I do believe my friend Sonic would refresh your memory?

Peach: Oh yes, I heard Mario mention someone named Sonic. I'm actually surprised you came all the way here from your neighborhood.

Tails: Well, actually, I didn't. I was just at a friend's party.

Peach: Huh. That's odd. Well in that case, maybe Mario & Luigi can help you get back to your neighborhood.

Tails: Thank you Princess, I just hope I didn't do anything improper while in my black out...or my friends. Maybe they met one of yours along the way.

Peach: It is alright. I shall have two of my Toads help you out.

Soon, the two tailed fox was escorted by two Toads to go to Mario & Luigi's home. One of the Toads blue, while the other one was pink & a girl named Toadette.

Toadette: Nice to meet you today.

Tails: Oh...yeah thanks, tell me... Have you guys seen me doing anything crazy yesterday around here?

Blue Toad: You started dancing the macarena, then started talking about a pinkish girl and how much you loved her.

Toadette: Then y-you sort of hitted on a few Pink Toads & even me because they resemble said colors.

Tails: Oh... Sorry about that

The fox dude blushes at the stupid and silly things he end up doing while out cold, the question is...how the hell he got like that?

Toadette: It's alright.

Later after a few minutes of walking they soon arrived at Mario & Luigi's house.

Blue Toad: This is the place,now lets see if they are home.

As he knocks on the door, Luigi opens it up.

Luigi: Oh! Hello there Tails! What brings you to the Mushroom Kingdom?

Tails: Have you seen Sonic & the others?

Luigi: Not really, but me & Mario found this rabbit guy that looks abit like Sonic.

Luigi lets them in & soon, Tails sees Feel sleeping on the couch.

Mario: Oh hey, Sonic's buddy. Care to tell me who this is & why he was passed out next to our house?

Tails: Feel?

Luigi: Is that the name of the rabbit who ate all our spaghetti?

Mario: Weird for a name though, we had a nice eating competition and I won.

Luigi: And now you're the one doing groceries for later.

Soon, Feel wakes up after hearing all the sounds of talking.

Feel: Huh? Tails.

Tails: Feel, you alright? Do you know what happened?

Feel: I am not quite sure. But I sense that everyone else is here in the Mushroom Kingdom as well.

Tails: Wait, really? How do you know?

Feel: I've been taking some lessons by Blaze to sense & feel the energy around me.

Tails: That is so cool, you can help me find the others.

Feel: That would be my pleasure. We ought to find them quickly, who knows what trouble they might have gotten themselves into?

Tails: Could you guys help too? I will make sure to owe a favor for each one.

The fox boy tells Mario and Luigi.

Luigi: Sure thing Tails. We'll be happy to help out.

And so Tails, Feel, Mario & Luigi head off to look for their friends. But unknown to them, someone watched them from the distance.

?: So, that two tailed freak & that reject are now going to find their friends? Well then, I better make sure to slow them down til my guys can find the Chaos Emeralds they left in their houses.

He then speeds off, almost as fast as Sonic. Who knows the dangers lurking around the corner.

 ***Later***

Feel: Oh hey, a red Mushroom, I feel a bit hungry after waking up. Maybe I can eat it.

As soon as he eats it, he suddenly feels a jolt of energy, as he grew a foot taller.

Feel: Whoa! This is cool

Tails: Feel! Don't go around eating random shrooms!

Mario: Let him have fun, as long as he doesn't find a purple one with a skull on it, he'll be fine.

Feel: I'm sensing one of our friends nearby. It's Marina. She's near the beach.

Tails: Alright. Let's go to her.

They soon arrived at the beach. And they hear Marina's voice.

Marina: Hello!? Can some get me out of here!?

They soon see Marina's head with the rest of her body buried in the sand. Her head was also near a sand sculpture of a big breasted mermaid with sea shells for bras.

Mario: Mama mia!

Luigi: Wow *blushes* That statue is really well done.

Tails: Marina! Hang on we are gonna help you.

Feel: One moment, I gotta take a picture of this sand statue.

Tails: Feel!

Feel: Geez ok I'm coming.

Soon after digging for a while they manage to take Marina out of the sand.

Tails: You alright? What happened?

Marina: Well I remember having a sugar rush blackout after the party because I didn't felt like eating Knuckles' food. Then I woke up here with a big headache. I thought I met a few nice people around here but noo! These two turtle jerks put me in a hole & made that mermaid sand statue just to make fun of me!

Mario: You must be talking about the Koopas. They, along with some other species work for this king named Bowser. He's the worst.

Luigi: What about that one time he put on that Super Crown & became Bowsette?~

The red plumber touches Luigi's face with both hands looking him dead in the eye with an act of seriousness.

Mario: WE NEVER TALK ABOUT THAT! Plus, that was just the old models! The new ones just work only for the Toads & Toadette!

Luigi: *Whispers* I would like to try one.

Mario: Did you say something?

Luigi: Nothing!

Marina: So, where are we Tails?

Tails: The Mushroom Kingdom. And Feel says that the others are here as well, though it's uncertain who even brought us here.

Marina: Alright. Well who should we find next?

Feel: Well I'm sensing Silver, Blaze & Knuckles are over there.

The rabbit points over to the dessert like area.

Mario: Then let'sa go!

Luigi: But Mario, the next dessert world is a bit too far.

Mario: Stop complaining Luigi, we need to step it up and help our new friend here. You just want to go back to your garden don't you?

Luigi: Hey I have stuff to do too, besides who is going to water Alphonso?

Mario: Don't give it names...

They soon travel to the dessert world. It took them til they reached it at dawn.

Feel: Oh man, that was a long trip. Even through warp pipes, can't believe it took that long.

Tails: Well we finally made it. We better start looking for Silver, Blaze & Knuckles. Who knows what's out here.

Then they see a big columm of fire shooting through the air.

Tails: Oh sh- I mean...oh damn that is totally Blaze's doing.

They soon head over & see that Blaze has easily uppercutted what appeared to look like a minature version of the sun, but with a face. They then see Blaze & were surprise she wasn't wearing her usual clothes. Instead of her purple & white clothing, she was wearing a golden egyptian like underwear & bra & crown made out of gold with some rubies & sapphires.

Blaze: Let this be a lesson to you! Never mess with a girl who is a master of arts of fire!

The sun then gets up & floats away all grumpy. Tails & the others run up to her.

Marina: Blaze! What happened to you? You look like a cat pharoh.

Blaze: Oh. Tails, Marina, Feel. You see, after I blacked out from the party, I woke up in some old pyramid, with my clothes missing. I looked through the rooms, eventually finding alot of jewelry & some outfits made of gold. I found these underwear & bra that fit me well & decided to wear this crown to go with it. Then when I found the exit, this minature angry sun appeared & tried to attack me, but I showed it who's boss.

The green overall plumber looks at the fiery purple cat looking like an egpytian goddess and soon starts seeing sparkles all around her.

Luigi: Whoa *Blushes* H-hi I'm Luigi.

Blaze: Sup.

Tails: Good job Blaze, I know we could count on you to be ok in this situation. Do you know where Silver and Knuckles are?

Blaze: Silver got bored of this hotland and decided to float around on his own before I beat down that sun. Knuckles told me he saw someone who was suppose to be his girlfriend.

Tails: Uh...wait, I think I remember something from the party. Apparently his girlfriend from the net had no way of coming to our place right? Then he got mad and soon sad.

Feel: I think I sense his pressence over there ahead.

Mario: Then let'sa go, again.

They walk through the dessert, avoiding several pif falls & enemies. Soon, they come across a castle that's guarded by alot of Koopas.

Marina: Wow. Why is this place so guarded?

Luigi: This must be one of the Koopa Kids' castles. They are seven Koopas who were adopted by Bowser. Though they've been easy for me & Mario to take down before, but lately, they've grown up to be almost as strong as their father.

Mario: Some are as dumb too, but that's besides the point. Who is in this castle again? They keep changing at random all the time.

Tails: Well whoever it is, Knuckles is said to be in there. So we gotta sneak in there to find him.

Soon, Tails uses his two tails to fly up & carry both Mario & Luigi, as Feel & Blaze climb up the wall with Marina on Feel's back. Soon, they climb into a bedroom through the window & see Knuckles asleep in a bed.

Tails: Hey it's Knuckles, it really is him

Mario: Why is he here and...sleeping on a bed.

Luigi: *Looks around* This decoration is so familiar.

Feel: Do you think we should wake him up?

Tails: Hey, Knuckles, wake up.

The red echidna grunts in discomfort by someoen calling him, but soon starts waking up. But then, the door suddenly opens and from there came walking, one of the famous Koopalings...Wendy O Koopa.

Wendy: I hope your hung-Hey! What do you think you're doing here! The plumbers are here as well?

The only female Koopa from the koopalings said, she was wearing a pink pajamas covered in pink dots ,a more adult and filled appearance she had indeed managed a curvy form

Mario: *Blushes* Is this a bad time? No wait! We're here to help our friend Tails rescue his friends! So if you wanna fight, bring it!

Luigi: Geez Mario, can't we at least wait for her to change into something more battle worth?

Blaze: I am dressed as this so, if anyone wants to dress up...

Then as Mario, Luigi, Tails & Blaze were getting ready to fight Wendy, Knuckles then quickly gets in between them.

Knuckles: *Yannw* Man why is there so much noi-Wow wow wow! What are you guys doing with my new girlfriend?

Tails: WHAT!?

Feel: Plot twist!

Blaze: Wait, you mean the girlfriend you said you met on the internet was true?

Knuckles: Well yeah, she's true!

He walks next to Wendy & she holds him close.

Wendy: I wasn't able to find a way to travel to your house cause my stupid dad wouldn't let me borrow one of his clown copters! But I'm glad you came here my red lover.~

Knuckles: Yeah, though actually I didn't remember how I got here at all.

Tails: Wait, what? You mean you were brought to the Mushroom Kingdom without even knowing who did it as well?

Knuckles: Pretty much, yeah.

Marina: Oohhhhhh hehehe

Knuckles: I mean maybe! Someone spiced our food with something else. But I am thankful to that whoever it is because I can be with my beautiful and strong lady.

Wendy: Ohh you always know what to say, always the truth.~

Knuckles: How about a kiss before breakfast?

Luigi: I think we should not look at this.

Tails: Ughh *sighs* Ok I suppose you prefer to stay here then to help us look for the others?

Knuckles: Yeah, I'll be fine here. Plus, I'm sure the others are fine too. What's the worse that can happen?

Meanwhile, far away from the Mushroom Kingdom, in a smaller land called Sarasaland, the Toads were running away in fear, as the edgy black hedgehog Shadow was throwing his usual fits of rage.

Shadow: I fucking can't believe this shit! First, Sonic kept being an asshole & kept killing my ass in Modern Warfare 3, then Knuckles drugged the damn food, then I woke up in this goddamn disgusting colorful place & I now wanna release my rage on it! That's it, I'm done holding back my rage! CHAOS BLA-

?: Hold it you!

The black hedgehog turned around & sees a human female princess with orange hair & a mad face. It was the ruler of Sarasaland, Princess Daisy.

Daisy: Who do you think you are terrorizing my citizens!?

Shadow: I am Shadow the Hedgehog! The Ultimate Lifeform! And I am not scared of some stupid royal brat like you!

Daisy then starts cracking her knuckles & starts approaching him.

Shadow: Oh? You're approaching me? Instead of running back to your castle & sit back onto your throne, you're coming to me?

Daisy: I can't beat the shit out of you without getting closer.

Shadow: Oh ho? Then come as close as you like!

Toad: *Hiding behind a sand dune* Ahhh shit, here we go again.

Soon, Shadow speeds around her & delivers a strong kick to her face. But then she easily grabbed his leg & bashed him into the ground. She then kicks him over.

Shadow: Agh! What the hell!? Why are you so strong!?

Daisy: I'm no damsel in distress like Peach! I may have once got captured by an alien named Tatanga, but I've now grown strong enough to take care of both myself & my kindgom!

Shadow: We'll see about that! Chaos Spear!

He threw dozens of yellow spears made of energy at her. She dodges them, though some cut up her dress, reveal her legs & abit of her cleavage. This pisses her off more, as she then uppercuts him in the jaw, sending him flying.

Knuckles: Yeah...I bet Shadow is having a great time.

Tails: Well looks like we still have to find Silver.

Marina: Maybe now can we go to a more cooler place? By that I mean I am tired of this heat.

Feel: Well then good news, I'm sensing Silver has moved to a different area. I'm also sensing Sonic & Rouge in that area as well.

Luigi: Hey Wendy, can we use one of your warp pipes to get to our friends?

Wendy: Fine, sure. Just get out of here already. I wanna be alone with my hunk of an echidna.~

Tails: (This is so weird!)

Soon, Mario, Luigi, Tails, Feel, Marina & Blaze use a special warp pipe that teleports them into the jungle world, where Silver, Rouge & Sonic are said to be at.

Once everyone was out they manage to see the whole place in its green beauty.

Marina: Whoa, this place is so beautiful.

Feel: Yeah not bad, it doesn't look dangerous at all.

Tails: Don't drop your guard guys.

Blaze: We might need to split up to find them. Me, Mario & Marina will be in one group, while Feel, Tails & Luigi be in another group.

Mario: Alright. Stay safe & watch out for Piranah Plants.

They soon split into two groups & look around the world. Though unaware to Tails' group, the same figure from before was watching them.

?: Seems like they never give up. Looks like it's now time to make my move.

Marina: I wonder what sort of funny stuff Silver is doing right now on his end of the adventure.

Mario: For his own good I hope there is nothing dangerous or...probably weird.

Sometime after they split into two groups, Tails' group come across a field of sleeping Piranha Plants.

Tails: Why are we the ones always getting the hard part?

Luigi: Uh oh. We got to be quiet to cross through this field.

Feel: Maybe we can jump?

Luigi: It's a little risky. But we gotta get pass this field of Piranha Plants quietly.

They soon started to tiptoe pass the sleeping plants. However, a rock rolls into the way & before Feel could react to it, he accidentally trips on it & then lands onto one of the Piranha Plants. This causes not only that Piranha Plant, but also the others to wake up & they began growling & chomping around.

Feel: Oh man!

Luigi: Run!

Tails: Hold on to me!

The fox offers them a hand while flying with his tails.

He grabs them by the hand & starts flying above the carnivorous plants. As they were about to fly over a pit, a large Piranha Plant comes down & chomps on the fox's twin tails. He quickly threw the plumber & rabbit over to the other side & soon the plant lets go of him, making him fall down deeper into the jungle.

Feel & Luigi: TAILS!

As Tails was falling down more, a speeding blue ball saves him just in time. When Tails opened his eyes, he sees he was rescued by Sonic, though he was wearing a black coat & sunglasses.

Tails: Sonic?

Sonic: Phew! Good thing I was able to save ya buddy.

The fox is now standing on his own feet looking at his best friend.

Tails: I am so glad you're ok. How did you know where to find me?

Sonic: I heard the screaming and fighting duh, gotta say I had no idea I would wake up here.

Tails: Yeah. Me either. Though Feel said that someone may have drugged our food & took us here.

Sonic: Pfftt, that guy. Just cause he's been around for a few months, he thinks he's a know it all. Anyways, we better catch up to the others. Are your two tails ok?

Tails: Yeah I'm just a bit sore but I'm ok...then again the possibility of the food did got something else is not completely wrong. Well Lets worry about that later.

Sonic: You got it buddy.

They soon run off, with Sonic secretly smirking. Back with Mario, Blaze & Marina, they keep travelling through the jungle, when they soon spot someone flying to them. They see it was Rouge, who was hold a large bag.

Blaze: Rouge! Thank goodness you're safe.

Rouge: Oh hey girls. I woke up in some sort of hideout owned by some fat guy in yellow & purple, but I got out of there & made off with alot of his jewels & such. So why are you dressed as Cleopatra or something Blaze?

Marina: She can tell about her clothing choice later! First of all did you saw Silver around here?

Blaze: Also are you sure you should be robbing random guys around here?

Rouge: Give me a break, this is not even my own country.

Marina: Doesn't that still breaks parole?

Rouge: The guy I took it from was a crook anyway! I'm practicully doing the people he robbed from a favor. As for your white hairy friend, I saw him float by, when he ran into what looked like some sort of barrel & copter mixed together & had a clown face on it, being piloted by some dragon turtle kid.

Mario: I think that might have been Bowser Jr. He's as mean as his dad.

Marina: Oh man...did he got into a fight?

Blaze: Silver can take care of himself if that ever happens. But we should look out just in case. Pay attention for any explosions or things floating.

Meanwhile, back in Sarasaland, Amy was walking towards the sounds of some fighting. Soon, she sees Shadow laying on the ground all beaten up, while Daisy stands over him, her dress has been torn up alot & her bra & panties were showing.

Daisy: That will teach you to cause trouble in my kingdom bub!

Shadow: Ugh...

Amy: Huh...I went out for a few minutes to get some water, make friends with a pink dinossaur and this happens? *Slurps her water cup with straw* I should probably do something.

Daisy: Hm? Oh, hello there. Are you friends with this jerk? He was causing a lot of damage to my kingdom & threatening my citizens!

Amy: More like acquaintances with him. I'm very sorry for whatever damages he's caused. My name is Amy Rose.

Daisy: I am princess Daisy, can I leave him with you? I don't really want to stay put with the furball of rage much longer.

Amy: Sure. I'll make sure he doesn't cause anymore trouble.

Daisy: Thank you so much. Now I gotta go take a bath & change out of whatever's left of my clothes.

The pink hedghehog looks at the 'Ultimate lifeform' on the ground and just sighs thinking he will never get better from his tantruns.

She drags him with her by the leg & heads off to find a way out of Sarasaland.

Meanwhile, Tails & Sonic looked for the others.

Sonic: So who have you & Feel found so far?

Tails: So far, Marina, Blaze & Knuckles. We still need to find Shadow, Rouge, Silver & Amy.

Sonic: Oh yeah, Amy. She's quite a fine woman.

Tails: ... I thought you didn't like to be around her.

Sonic: Er, yeah! I mean, she's a fine woman to help me run fast. Heh. Yeah.

Tails: ...Hmm ok.

They soon meet up with Feel & Luigi. Though Feel senses something not right with Sonic.

Luigi: Tails! Thank goodness you're safe.

Feel: Hey Sonic how about you give Luigi some company? I gotta talk to Tails about something.

Sonic: Sure thing.

Tails & Feel start whispering to each other.

Tails: What's up Feel? Is it something to do with Sonic?

Feel: Tails...don't think I'm crazy but...I don't think that is our real Sonic.

Tails: What? Why?

Feel: There is just...I was suppose to be Sonic before the change of appearance, I may not be the real deal too but...I always feel some conection wtih him you know? Like I'm his default.

Tails: Yeah. I figured something was off about him.

Sonic: So, the reject & the two tailed freak figured me out.

They turn around & then Sonic kicks Feel into a nearby body of water. The blue on his fur disappears & becomes green & he unbuttons his jacket to reveal two scars on his chest & belly.

Luigi: What the!?

Tails: You! It was you that drugged our food & sent us to the Mushroom Kingdom! Who are you!?

Sonic?: Hehehehehe. Guess I should reveal my true self. The name is Scourge the Hedgehog! I'm an alternate version of your blue speedy pal. I came from a universe that no longer exists anymore & me, along with some others, plan to take you all down & use the Chaos Emeralds.

The white rabbit soon swims out of the water & gets back on land.

Feels: You know, this is surprising and all, but everyone always goes for the Chaos Emeralds when you think about it.

Tails: I KNEW IT! Sonic would never find Amy atractive...even though she is really much so.

Luigi: So...is that guy evil?

Feel: More like a comic only sort of guy.

Scourge: Shut up reject!

He rushes to punch him the face, but Tails gets in the way & throws him to a tree.

Feel: I had everything under control but thanks anyway.

Tails: No problem. And you! If you think this is just going to be a walk in the park then that isn't what you're gonna get!

Luigi: Yeah! It's guys like you that make people hate green.

Scourge: Well then, I may not be able to take you all out now, but no doubt that some of my pals have already taken two of the Chaos Emeralds you've left in your houses. See ya around. Or not!

He runs off.

Luigi: Should we go after him?

Tails: No. We need to find the rest of our friends, including the real Sonic.

Feel: Man this became a bigger pain in the ass then I thought. I hope Sonic is having a better time.

Meanwhile, Sonic was stuck on a small island in the water world.

Sonic: Great! Of all the places to wake up on, I wake up on some small island surrounded by nothing but water! Can this day get any worse?

Then suddenly Amy & Shadow fall on top of him.

Amy: Oof! You need to work on your Chaos Control more Shadow!

Shadow: Shut up! I at least got us out of that crappy place!

Amy: Are you still butthurt because the ultimate life form got his ass handed to him by a girl? *Laughs out lout*

Shadow: I WENT EASY ON HER

Sonic: Can you two get off of me!?

Shadow & Amy get off of Sonic & he gets up.

Sonic: Ugh... What are you two doing here?

Amy: Well I found Shadow, who got beaten up by Princess Daisy.

Shadow: I did not get beaten!

Amy: And soon, he used Chaos Control to teleport me & him out of Sarasaland & now, here we are.

Sonic: Great, now how are we ever gonna get out? With Shadow crappy sense of direction we are doom!

Amy: Hm... Maybe you can try it? I mean you did use Chaos Control once. And you used it with a fake Chaos Emerald. So maybe you can do it again.

Sonic: I'm not sure Amy, its been a while since I tried that, I lack training.

Shadow: Yeah he is too much of a pansy to try it anyway.

Sonic: I am not!

Shadow: Yeah you are! You're not even fast enough to use it at all! Thus proving I am faster then you!

Sonic: Ok, that does it! I'll show you I can do it better then you!

He snatches the emerald out of Shadow's hand.

Sonic: Chaos Control!

Amy & Shadow quickly grabbed onto Sonic, as they teleport off the small island & soon, land near the forest world.

Sonic: YES! I did it, in your face Shadow. Looks like I am the chaos master.

Amy: Wait...where are we exactly?

Soon, Silver falls down in front of them.

Sonic: Wow! Silver, you alright?

Silver: Ugh... That turtle dragon thing sure kicked my ass.

Amy: What the...Silver?

Silver: Oh hey guys! Boy I am glad to see you all. Everyone around here is so hot headed.

Sonic: What do you mean?

Soon, Blaze, Marina, Mario, Rouge, Tails, Feel & Luigi walked to them.

Tails: Hey guys! Wait a minute? Sonic, do you like Amy?

Sonic: WHAT!? Ew, no! She's alright to sometimes hang out, but she's your girl now.

Feel: Oh thank goodness, it's the real Sonic & not that fake again.

Amy: Alright! I know that I am over you and with a beautiful boyfriend now but don't throw salt at m- *Gasp* Tails!

The girl finally realized she is with her beloved now so she runs and hugs him betweem her bossom while the others act like that is not happening.

Blaze: You got defeated?

Silver: I-it was more of a draw.

Marina: You got your ass handed to you didn't you?

Rouge: Don't worry Silver, Shadow is not doing well either. I've seen it on this social media here in the Mushroom Kingdom.

Shadow: That bitch cheated! Just like Sonic did on the game last night!

Silver: So I guess we just next need to find Knuckles?

Blaze: No need. We already found him with his new girlfriend.

Sonic: Wait, you mean he wasn't making that up?

Tails: Yeah and you won't believe who it is.

Mario: One of my arch nemesis koopalings Wendy o Koopa

Shadow: She...thicc?

Amy: SHADOW!

Shadow: What? That is an actual question.

Feel: Yes, she's quite thicc.

Marina: So what do we do now? Do we leave Knuckles here or take him with us?

Luigi: If your friend knows how to come back to your home at his own then its ok to leave him, as long as you say goodbye first.

Tails: I don't know guys, Knuckles is kind of du-THATS IT! Guys I forgot to say it but there is this werid green Sonic rip off named Scourge and he is the responsible for this.

Amy: Wait, you mean he's responsible for us waking up in Mario's world?

Sonic: But why?

Tails: He said something about distracting us while his crew takes the Chaos Emeralds back at our homes.

Sonic: Well don't we just have the blue emerald at our house & the green emerald is always in Shadow's possession?

Rouge: Um, about that, I actually secretly kept the grey emerald with me.

Blaze: What? Why?

Rouge: It's one of a set of seven beautiful shiny jewels of power, of course a girl like me would want at least one of them to herself! Wait, if that Scourge guy's gang breaks into my house, they could ruin my collection! We have to return home now!

Shadow: Did any of you guys listened to me when I said you should have a laser turret for a security system in case of this ever happening?

Tails: That's too dangerous Shadow. Right now, we need to figure a way back home.

Then suddenly a large aircraft lands near them & they see it's Eggman piloting it.

Eggman: There you guys are! I've been looking all over for you! Good thing I first found Knuckles. Also, did you guys know he has a girlfriend?

They see Knuckles & Wendy are inside too.

Sonic: Eggman! For once, I'm actually glad to see ya.

Eggman: Onboard Fellas! Today Eggman saves the day...yeesh, this feels weird on my tongue, I wonder if its an acquired taste.

Luigi: Wait, you're going with them Wendy? What about your fat-i mean king? Won't he be mad or something?

Wendy: Meh! I'm a grown woman & I do what I want! I'll be back in like a year or two, depending if my new boyfriend can handle all of THIS.

Knuckles: No worries,tell Bowser i treat her well.

Mario: Bye Sonic! See ya when I win the 2020 Tokyo Omlypic games.

Sonic: Ha ha, no. I'm gonna win it.

Soon, they set off & leave the Mushroom Kingdom. An hour later, they finally arrived back at their neighborhood. As they land, Tails rushes to his house, while Rouge rushes to her house. They see that their homes were thrashed & they see that their Chaos Emeralds have been stolen.

Sonic: Holy shit! Our house got thrashed!

Blaze: And Rouge's.

Knuckles: And mine as well!

Amy: Actually, I think that was Shadow's fault last night.

Marine: Worst would be if the food gets stolen too.

Shadow: I hope my xbox is safe.

Sonic: Damn it Shadow now is not the time to worry about games.

Eggman: So you guys got another villain on your butts? Tough break.

Tails: Looks like we need to be more cautious now. Who knows who Scourge is working for.

Meanwhile, in an unkown location, Scourge walks in, occompannied by a large yellow polar bear, a green duck & a purple weasel with a hat & a gun. In the room were a few other people.

?: So, have gotten the Chaos Emeralds?

Scourge: Sort of. My crew took two out of the three emeralds they have.

?: Very well. Two down, five more to go. Soon, once we have all seven of them, our plan will be completed & soon, everyone shall fear us.

* * *

 **A\N: Co writed by Triplezero5. This was really fun.**


	23. Chapter 23 Dates

It had been almost a week since Sonic & the gang had been sent to the Mushroom Kingdom by some doppelganger named Scourge & had their homes ruined in search of the Chaos Emeralds. Sonic, Tails & Feel were walking down the street, chatting about the latest stuff going on.

Tails: Man I can't believe what happened to the Chaos Emeralds, do you think we should try looking for them again?

Sonic: I don't know. That Scourge guy & his supposed pals took two of the Chaos Emeralds we had, but we still have the green one that's in Shadow's possession.

Feel: Hey guys, are we getting neighbors?

Tails: Huh? What do you mean?

Feel then points to a large moving truck near a house. As the trio goes to there, they see who's moving in.

Sonic: Team Chaotix?

Feel: Team who now?

Tails: Basically a group of people we know who work as detectives. They are a bit silly but sometimes they do a good job.

Feel: Really now? Interesting, maybe we should go there and say hello?

They go & see Vector, Espio & Charmy moving all of their furniture & stuff into a new house.

Vector: Well if it isn't Sonic the Hedgehog. Fancy seeing you & Tails here.

Sonic: Hey Vector. So how come you guys are moving here?

Charmy: We didn't made enough money at our old place, so our landlord kicked us out.

Vector then covers Charmy's mouth.

Vector: Uh, er, what he means is we were just looking for a new place for our business. Plus Blaze asked us to be Neighborhood Watch to make sure nothing shifty goes on around here.

Tails: Really? Well I guess we could use one of those.

Sonic: Pfft why would you need that when you have me?

Feel: Because we all have lives? Because you're lazy when it's not something fun?

Sonic: Hey!

Espio: You do not have to worry. Because we will be the protectors of this neighborhood & no threat shall harm the citizens.

Feel: Sheesh, wonder if he watches Naruto all the time.

Vanilla: Hi boys! It's nice to see the Chaotix Crew moving in. I made some welcoming cookies for you three.

Vector blushes as he sees Vanilla approach him & hand him a bag of her homemade cookies.

Vector: Va-Vanilla, it's nice seeing you again.

Vanilla: It's nice seeing you too. Anyways, I bet you've now met my boyfriend, Feel, right?

The green reptile heart then shatters into pieces from hearing what she said.

Vector: Wait, boyfriend?

Sonic: Wow...wait a moment you guys are a couple?

Tails: When did that happen?

Feel: C'mon guys, I thought I told you on that email.

Sonic: My computer sort of got blown up.

Feel: H...How?

Vanilla: Well me & Feel have gotten to know each other for quite awhile since Christmas. He's a very nice & charming rabbit.

Vector: I see..

Vanilla: Anyways, I better get home & drop Cream off to Blaze's place while I get ready for me & Feel's date tonight.

Tails: Nice.

Feel: Alright. See ya later Vanilla dear.

When the thicc rabbit Milf goes away everyone sees how happy Feel is, while a green dude was filled with envy.

Tails: This was a surprise.

Sonic: Wow. Congrats on getting that close to Vanilla.

Feel: Thanks. Now if you'll excuse me gentlemen, I too must go & get ready for-

He then bumps into something robotic & falls on his butt. He then looks up & see a red & black robot towering over him.

Feel: Ah! One of Eggman's robots is let loose again!

Rouge: Calm down ya light foot.

A sexy and well know Bat shows up and then walks behind the machine.

Rouge: This is just Omega. He's an old friend of Shadow & mine. I brought him here to also be part of Neighborhood Watch.

Omega: SALUTATIONS. IT IS NICE TO SEE SONIC & TAILS AGAIN.

Feel: A nice robot? Well that's a good change of pace.

Sonic: Tel me about it, most of Eggman's robots were always so aggressive.

Tails: Welcome Omega. Hey I was thinking Feel how about we do one of those double date things?

Tails: That sounds like a good idea. I'll ask Amy soon.

Sonic: Actually, make that a triple date, because Rouge, I wanna ask you out on a date.

Rouge: Wait, seriously?

Shadow: Yeah, seriously?

Then Shadow walks to them.

Shadow: You think you got what it takes to date Rouge? She only got the hots for me & me alone.

Rouge: Oh please Shadow. The last time we dated was two years ago, & it didn't end well.

Shadow: It wasn't that bad.

Rouge: You burnt down a restaurant when the waiter said you weren't allowed to bring a gun to there! And then we had to do five weeks of community service for what YOU did! You know what, fine, I'll accept your offer at a date Sonic, just to envy this edgelord here.

Shadow: WHAT!?

Sonic: YES! I-I mean yeah I would really enjoy your company tonight.

The blue dude said trying to sound gentleman like.

Tails: Who knows, maybe he even wear pants tonight hahaa!

Shadow: Damn it!

Later on at the Chaotix's new house, Vector was walking around in place, as Charmy & Espio watch.

Charmy: Sheesh, he's been walking around & talking to himself for awhile now. Ya think he's ok Espio?

Vector: No way, there's no way Vanilla would already be into some other guy, right? It took me like eight months just to get a kiss on the cheek that one time, while this Feel guy gets her for just being with her for a few months?

Charmy: Maybe it's one of those situations where no matter how cool you are...some relationships don't got pass the friendzone.

Espio: Maybe you should try to find someone else if you are feeling so lonely.

Vector: Hm... Or I could spy & see if this Feel guy is just using her or something!

Espio: Uh, that's not what I-

Vector: Thanks for the pep talk guys, I'll be back!

He puts on his hat & coat walks out.

Meanwhile, Sonic & Tails were ready & drove their car to pick up Amy & Rouge.

Tails: Do you think you will actually manage to make Rouge your girlfriend Sonic?

Sonic: Well, I mean I gotta try. Now that I'm a free man-er, hedgehog, I can find some nice ladies to date without the fear of Amy ruining them or something like that.

Tails: Well I hope you find someone for yourself, even if it's not Rouge. Speaking of which, there she is with Amy.

The guys see Amy & Rouge approaching the car, wearing some fine & lovely dresses for their dates.

Amy: Hey guys, hope we didn't let you all waiting too much.

Rouge: Its ok Amy, they know how hard it is to look this good every day.

Tails: Wow. You look great Amy.

Sonic: Yeah. You too Rouge.

Rouge: Of course I do. So where are we going?

Sonic: We're heading to a nice restaurant, where we'll meet up with Feel & Vanilla.

Amy: Alright. I sure hope they have some great food there.

Rouge: I'm hoping that the food won't be so expensive.

Soon, they arrived at the restaurant & see Feel & Vanilla.

Feel: There ya guys are.

Tails: Yup. We're here for the triple date.

Sonic: You just arrived here or not?

Feel: Yeah. We just registered a table for all six of us. Let's go.

They enter the restaurant & were shown their tables. As they sat down, Vector a few tables away from them spied on them.

Vector: Hm... Let's see how this Feel guy does for Vanilla

Sonic: What shall we order?

Tails: I could go for something a bit more healthy right now.

Rouge: Yeah, me too. I'm trying to get rid a bit of flab near my hip areas.

Sonic: (Good luck getting rid of what makes you so damn thick Hehe)

Amy: I'm feeling like having something seafood like.

Tails: So Rouge, did you and Shadow actually go on a date? What made you agree to that?

Rouge: Unfortunately yes. Mainly cause I thought there was more to Shadow then being super edgy & stuff. But I was proven wrong.

Feel: Maybe Shadow has a hard time opening up to anyone, even if they are nice to him.

Tails: Or maybe he is a big baby, no bother though, let's just enjoy the night.

Vanilla: Right.

As Vector kept watching them, he then spots someone suspicious sitting next to his table. As Vector looked at who it was, he see it was Shadow wearing a huge jacket & a fedora.

Vector: Wait, Shadow? Why are you here?

Shadow: Shh! Don't blow my cover. I'm here to see how badly that blue butt face will blow it on his date with Rouge. Or if not, just sabotage their date so she'll run back to me. You know, typical cool stuff I do.

Vector: Yeah...Really cool. Are you sure your not just a bit jealous that Rouge wanted to date Sonic because after she gave you a chance things kind of...went more south then an explosion on Call of Duty?

Shadow: Hey, how about we team up?

Vector: No thanks. I prefer to work on my own.

Shadow: Hmph, your loss.

Later, as Sonic & the others wait for the food they ordered, they talk about their lives & future.

Feel: Where do you guys see each other in five years?

Rouge: Hopefully find a much better job & not having my ass & tits looked at by random strangers all the time whenever I walk out..

Vanilla: I was thinking of opening a cafe someday for me & Cream to work at.

Sonic: Really? That sounds neat.

Feel: yeah she is really great at baking, the best sweets you ever have the pleasure to eat.

Sonic: Not gonna lie, her cooking was the bomb when we had it long ago. So what about you pal?

Tails: Well I'm hope to someday make an invention that'll be very useful & that I can earn enough money to buy some parts for a supercomputer to build. Oh, & also to spend some time with Amy of course.

Amy: Awwnn That's sweet of you Tails, but I believe all your inventions are really cool

Rouge: So what about you two, Sonic & Feel?

Sonic: Well I am most of the time saving the world, sometimes by myself or you guys.

Feel: Yeah but you don't get paid for that do you?

Sonic: Meh.

Tails: Sometimes we get rewarded & sometimes we don't. So how about you Feel? Where do you see yourself in five years?

Feel: There are so many things to do now that I am alive in this colorful and interesting world, I don't think I have decided just yet. But now I just wanna have more fun.

Rouge: Well I hope you find what you want to do with your life.

Soon, some waiters go to their table & deliver their food to them.

Sonic: This looks really good.

Feel: Yeah it always seems like a waste to eat it

Amy: Well, let's dig in.

As they ate, Vector & Shadow kept watching from afar in their own tables.

Shadow: Now is my chance. I'm gonna use Chaos Control to stop time & pour enough pepper into Sonic's food & when he sniffs it while eating, he'll sneeze all over Rouge & she'll be disgusted by him & come back to me. It's full proof.

Vector: Uh, don't you think you're taking it a bit too far?

Shadow: Oh yeah? What about you huh? Are you gonna let the rabbit have the crush you have been trying to get the courage to try to get it on and fail?

Vector: Well, I-

Shadow: Whatever. Cause I'm gonna do it. Cause nothing can sto-

?: Hold it!

A waiter then grabs Shadow by the arm.

waiter: You're that black & red hedgehog that destroyed this place two years ago! Well you're not doing that again, because you are banned from this fine establishment!

Soon, some more waiters grab Shadow & take him away & throw him out of the restaurant.

Rouge: Hm?

Tails: Something wrong Rouge?

Rouge: I swore I heard Shadow here.

Sonic: It's probably just your imagination. Don't let him ruin your time here.

Rouge: Yeah. You're right. Let's just enjoy our date.

Vector: (Hmm... am I becoming Shadow?)

The green guy looks down & then sighs.

Vector: What am I even doing? I shouldn't try to force Vanilla to love me. She should decide who she wants to love. And I guess that person she now love is Feel then.

Vector seeing there is no point in staying there anymore, stands up and leaves. Saying goodbye to the crush of his life.

Maybe he should look for someone else, maybe another rabbit? hmmm meh who knows?

An hour later, the group of six were done with their triple date. Vanilla & Feel were dropped off at her house, Tails & Amy were dropped off at his & Sonic's house & finally Sonic arrives at Rouge's house to drop her off.

Rouge: Ya know, this actually was nice date. I thought it would've gone wrong or something, but it was pretty chill. Thanks for asking me out Sonic.

Sonic: (YES! If I play my cards right maybe JUST MAYBE! She will let me touch her boobs in a few weeks) No problem Rouge, I'm not one to date a lot but today was really fun

Rouge: Anyways, I better make sure Omega is alright, since he's staying at my place for some time. Call me whenever you wanna go out.

She then gives him a quick kiss on the cheek & exits out of the car.

Sonic: O-oK

 _ ***Rouge the Bat is now your girlfriend***_

Sonic: (YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES)

Back at Team Chaotix' new house/headquarters, Vector comes in.

Charmy: There you are Vector! We were worried sick!

Espio: So how did it go? What happened?

Vector: Nothing Special…

Charmy: So I guess failed in your solo mission?

Vector: Shut up Charmy! And besides, I think I should move on from Vanilla. She's happy with that rabbit guy.

Espio: Must be a miracle for you to see that all by yourself, they grow up so fast.

Vector: Now then, since we now live here, you must not only protect the people here...

He then goes over to a painting & turns it around several times like it's a lock combination to reveal a small hole in the wall that contains the purple Chaos Emerald.

Vector: We also gotta make sure that both Shadow's Chaos Emerald & our Chaos Emerald don't get stolen by that Scourge guy or his friends.

Charmy: Hmpmh! Of course.

Espio: Very well then. So what is our plan now?

Vector: Our next plan! To get food. I forgot to order something from the restaurant & take it back.

Charmy: Aw man.

* * *

 **A\N: Happy Valentines day or something like that? Just a quick fun chapter guys.**


End file.
